


Against All Odds

by queen_chrystellapines



Series: Water of the Womb [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, billdip - Fandom
Genre: /, BillDip, Demon!Bill, Fluff, Human!Bill, M!preg, M/M, breaking of the fourth wall a bit, cuteness, yes it's disturbing but yes you are reading it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 53,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_chrystellapines/pseuds/queen_chrystellapines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines would do anything to save his sister, even make a deal with a demon.<br/>"I'll save shooting star's life on one condition. A favor at a later date. And no protesting when that time comes, got it kid?"<br/>Dipper hesitated for a moment before nodding.<br/>"Excellent! Let's make a deal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Make a Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quacksies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quacksies/gifts).



     “Dipper, are you sure this is a good idea?” The usually cheery Mabel was quiet and anxious. While Dipper had his head down in the fourth journal he had started when he was fifteen, Mabel had noticed the forest growing darker, quieter, more hostile.

“Mabel, how many time do I have to say it? We’re fine!” He sighed exasperatedly. Mabel chewed on her lip and continued close behind her brother who, now at age seventeen, was a good bit taller than her. They both stilled at the sound of a twig snapping behind them. “Th-there shouldn’t be anything in this particular part of the forest…” He whispered, looking around and pushing his sister behind him protectively.

“Wh-what was that?” Mabel all but yelled in his ear. Dipper’s head jerked to where she was pointing. They heard a quiet hissing noise that Dipper just barely made out into words.

     “Sssssilly humansssss…” Dipper tensed before throwing his journal open to a a page with a large reptilian beast sketched on it.

     “Excetrasius…” He whispered under his breath. A hushed chuckle filled the air.

     “Human boy knowsssss of usssss…” A voice from behind them laughed. Mabel clung tighter to her brother.

     “Dipper what’s going on?” She said, tears brimming her usually cheerful eyes.

     “They are excetrasius. Giant snakes. Usually only found near water sources or actually in the water.” He started. “What do you want?” He called out, trying to sound brave. But he had heard stories of what these things could do. He quickly searched through his journal for the spell he needed to get them out of there, fast.

Just as he found the correct page a blood-curling scream erupted from behind him. He spun around to see Mabel being dragged away, half of her leg trapped in between the jaws of the serpent.

     “Leave her alone!” He yelled, chasing after her only to be yanked away with a searing pain to his lower back. “Mabel!” He yelled.

     “Dipper!” She whimpered. “Help!” She said, snot and tears mixing and trailing down her face.

     “I’m coming, Mabel!” Dipper snatched a thick stick from the ground and stabbed the excetrasius in the eye. It howled in pain, letting the teen's body go. He rushed as fast as his injured back would allow him. He watched in horror as the snakes fangs opened wide, his sister’s eyes sealed shut. Suddenly, time was standing still.

      “Well, kid, you’ve done it this time. It’s hilarious, the luck you have.” A familiar demonic voice filled the air. “I mean, once every million years these creatures leave their home and you just so happen to find their breeding spot on that _very_ same day. I think your stumbling into trouble could be listed as a talent- won't look too great on the resume.” Dipper looked around confused. He knew he had heard the voice before but for some reason he couldn’t put a face to it.

     “Wh-who are you?” He stuttered.

     “Oh, you injure me, Pine Tree, really. How could you forget me?” Recognition dawned on Dipper.

     “Bill.” Dipper breathed.

     “And Bingo was his name-o. Well I guess in this case Bill was his name-o, but the details don’t matter.” Dipper then seemed to notice that all of his surroundings were monochrome aside from a gold glowing light above his head. He looked up to see the triangular demon.

     “What are you doing here?” He asked, his eyes still venturing over to where his sister was milliseconds away from being devoured.

     “I saw that you and shooting were in a bit of a pinch and decided to help out.” He shrugged.

     Dipper looked at him doubtfully. “You’re just going to help us?” Bill’s eye squinted in delight as he laughed mirthfully.

     “Kid, you crack me up. Of course it’s not going to be for free. Nothing’s free in this world, or any other world for that matter. I'll save shooting star's life on one condition- a favor at a later date, and no protesting when that time comes, got it kid?” He twirled his can in the air. Dipper looked Bill in the eye, unsure. But then his eyes drifted over to Mabel, her eyes shut tightly and her mouth frozen open in terror.

     “What’s the favor?”

     “I just need you to hold onto something for me for a couple of months- nothing too bad.” Dipper furrowed his eyebrows.

     “What is it?” He asked, now intrigued.

     “Something extremely valuable. That’s all you need to know.” Bill finalized irritably.

     Dipper hesitated for a moment before nodding. Bill giggled gleefully.

     “Excellent!” His hand lit up, blue with flames. “Let’s make a deal.” Dipper reached out and shook the demons hand. He half way expecting the blue flames to hurt, though he had touched them before only to find them to be quite cold. Bill laughed once more as he pulled away from Dipper.

     “Watch out for the bees.” Bill laughed once more and Dipper resumed running towards his sister in reality, only to find that the giant snake had turned to some sort of mist. Dipper sighed in relief.

     “Wh-what just happened?” She asked, her heart still racing. Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn’t possibly think of lying to his twin.

     “I kinda made a deal to save you.” He said sheepishly.

     “A deal? With who? OH- Dipper you didn’t!” She yelled, outraged. “Do you not remember the last time you made a deal with him? You’d think giving up a piece of your soul would be enough! What did you give him this time? Did he remove a part of your mind? Or maybe he wanted to make you his bride!” She cried out in a mix of horror and delight. Dipper stared at her incredulously.

     “Mabel, for the thousandth time, why would Bill want me as his bride? He just wants me to hold onto something for him for a while.” Mabel seemed to sigh in relief.

     “What are you holding onto?” She asked, not seeing any apparent object. Dipper shrugged.

     “I’m not sure. It’s something important, I guess. That’s what he said.” He let out what seemed to be the millionth sigh of the hour. “Let’s get home. I’m feeling tired.” He turned to walk towards where the shack was only barely hearing Mabel’s yell in protest before stepping straight into something. Something that upon looking down he found to be…

A bee hive.

     “Shit.” He cursed before kicking it off of his foot. The bees still swarmed out of the hive towards him. They both ran as fast as their legs would carry them. By the time the reached the mystery shack they both sported multiple stings. He heard Bill’s laughter in the back of his mind. Deciding he was just imagining things, he ignored it.


	2. Residing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of weeks have passed since the deal was made on that fateful day and it is now Dipper and Mabel's eighteenth birthday. Along with his new found adulthood he also finds that a certain someone is residing in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect an update daily! I just so happen to accidentally take a nap for four hours and now can't sleep!  
> I actually usually take a really long time to update! (Especially if people aren't liking and or commenting on my work- that's always a downer!)  
> But maybe because of my obsession with Gravity Falls I'll keep a steady update pace! :)  
> Happy Reading!

An array of gifts were scattered across the living room of The Mystery shack as everyone sang to the two brunettes.

"Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone cheered causing the male twin to blush and the female to simply soak up the applause.

"Mabel, open mine first." Pacifica said excitedly. They had gotten over their childhood rivalry three or four years ago and become close friends. In becoming close friends Dipper had begun to notice Pacifica looking at Mabel in a way he recognized as the way he used to look at the red headed girl of his prepubescent dreams, Wendy Corduroy- he had long since accepted that they were not meant to be and decided that a life alone wouldn't be so bad. When he confronted Pacifica about it she seemed to brush it off as his imagination, not before catching the slight blush on her face as she walked away. "Yours is in there, too, Dipper."

The twins found their glittery wrapped gifts and tore into them, Mabel more destructive than her twin. She opened up her box to find a jewelry making kit and other assorted crafts. Dipper's box included a couple of mystery novels along with a new flashlight- on their last adventure that Pacifica tagged along in she had broken his old one in a moment of fright. Both twins smiled at their gifts, Mabel throwing her arms around the blonde girl.

"Pacifica you are the best!" She squealed in delight. She blushed hard before brushing it off as nothing.

"Thanks Paz." Dipper said, giving her a knowing smile. She simply glared in his direction.

"Hey Dudes, Melody and I have to get back home to the kids. Do you mind opening up ours next?" Soos said rubbing the back of his head apologetically. Mabel nodded enthusiastically and Dipper smiled at the thought of the two year old Hampton and six month old Rosa that had worked their way right into everyone's lives in Gravity Falls and wrapped the entire town around their little fingers. Soos Handed them their cards and they opened them, laughing at the laser tag coupons and free meal deal tickets for the Greasy Diner.

"Thanks man. You know us so well." Dipper laughed as Mabel cheered and started making various 'pew' noises, pointing at Grunkle Stan who held his chest in mock pain before collapsing.

"I've been hit!" He cried before laughing and pulling some cash out of his pocket. "Here ya go, kids." He said, handing each of them one hundred dollars. "As always, you can pick something out of the shop as well." They both nodded in thanks before moving on to the rest of the guest at their what was supposed to be a small get together. With Melody and Soos now leaving that left Wendy, Pacifica, Grenda, Candy, Stan, Robbie-who was dragged in by Wendy, Thompson, Tamrby, Lee, and Nate. Most of the rest of the gifts had been books or stationary kits for Dipper- per usual- and all sorts of weird gifts for Mabel including a lock of Mabel's new favorite musical artist's hair from Candy and Grenda. Nobody questioned it, they just had a moment of silence for how scary girls could be.

"See you guys, later! Thanks for coming." Mabel cheered happily, waving everybody off as they walked out of the shack, stopping Pacifica Candy and Grenda for one more hug, lingering just slightly on Pacifica. After everyone had left the twins began to clean up the wrapping paper and mess from the party, this was the first party at the shack since their first Summer in Gravity Falls when the zombies attacked.

"You know, guys. I was planning on giving this to you sooner or later but I think sooner is the better option." Grunkle Stan said, patting them on their shoulders.

"What is it, Stan?" Mabel asked, excitedly. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a key, handing it to Dipper.

"I'm getting to that late seventies point in my life where I should be going off and doing everything I always wanted to do. Sure, I do that most of the time anyways, but it gets a bit bit difficult with watching over the shack. I know you guys wanted to stay in Gravity Falls after this Summer so I just figured I could, you know, pass it down the line. Now if you go messing up the shack or profits start falling I'll be back before you can sa-" The twins tackled their great uncle.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" They both cried in unison. Stan rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

"Geez, it's nothing. Just.... just take care of her, alright?"

"Of course! We'll treat her with the utmost respect and care! I'm going to buy some glitter for the sign now!" Mabel said hurriedly as she sprinted out the door and hopped into her mint green Figaro. How Stan had managed to pull of getting her that car two years ago was beyond all of them, considering the car was illegal in the United States. Luckily the cops of Gravity Falls were not exactly efficient with their work. She pulled out in a hurry and took off down the road, leaving dirt floating through the air in her wake.

"Watch out for her, kid." Stan said with a look of worry.

"Mabel? Don't worry, I'll protect her with all I've got." He said proudly, his mind only briefly flashing to the event that had taken place only three weeks prior to their eighteenth birthday.

"Not you sister. If anything she'd be protecting you. I'm talking about the shack." He laughed with Dipper about the latter part while Dipper cringed to the former.

"So you're going to be leaving?" He asked a little solemnly. Despite his uncle's rough personality, he, Dipper, and Mabel had grown considerably close over the years. Finally when they turned fifteen, they moved full-time to Gravity Falls, Oregon so there parents could fulfill their dreams of sailing around the globe to teach those around the world- that is, until their little sister, Amelia was born.

"Afraid so, kid. But it will be a few more weeks. I gotta get you kids settled in first- make sure you won't die or burn down the shack while I'm gone. Oh, and I'll be back for the holidays, like Summerween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, Halloween, you know the basic stuff." He said clapping a hand on Dipper's shoulder. "Go on up to your room. I can tell you're dying to start that book the Northwest girl brought." He said with a smile. Dipper returned the gesture before gathering all of his gifts and taking the stairs two at a time. He and Mabel still shared a room, but with the remodeling of the house they each had their own walk-in closet, big enough to be called a room itself, for privacy purposes that came with the beginning of puberty.

He plopped onto his bed and began reading the mystery novel form Pacifica. It was supposed to be on modern take on Sherlock Holmes with a supernatural twist.

"After all of these years, kid. You're still stuck in a book. You'll miss out in life if you don't start becoming more apart of it."

"Reading a book is like living another life, except if you don't like it then you can close it and start a new one." He mumbled before realizing exactly whose voice he had just heard. "Bill? Where are you?" He said said looking around, noticing that everything around him was still in color.

"In your head of course." He said as if it was completely obvious.

"Well get out!" He yelled, embarrassed by his lack of knowledge. How was he supposed to know that anyways?

"Pine Tree, you can talk to me in your head. No need to grab the attention of everyone in the town." Bill stated with a chuckle causing Dipper to blush madly.

"Why are you in my head?" Dipper thought.

"Well, Pine Tree, you remember our little deal?" Dipper nodded before feeling dumb for nodding. "It's time for me to call upon that favor.

"So what will I be holding for you?" He asked, now morbidly curious.

"In time, kid. I'm positive you'll figure it out in time. Repeat after me: Tie animae duae simul ad aliud." Dipper began to think the phrase. "Out loud, kid. you have to say it out loud." Bill face palmed and Dipper seethed.

"How was I supposed to know if you didn't tell me?" He blushed before trying the phrase out loud. "Tie animae duae simul ad aliud." he said with quite poor pronunciation.

"Listen closely." He said with surprising patience, "Tie animae duae simul ad aliud." Dipper repeated the phrase with better pronunciation. But with the last word out he collapsed to the ground with an agonizing pain tearing through his abdomen. His mind was blank for a god few seconds as he tried to keep the tears from pouring out of his eyes, unsuccessfully of course. He whimpered in pain, not even caring at that moment how weak it sounded.

"What did you do?" He asked, now able to _almost_ think coherently. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder but looked to see nothing there.

"It's alright. The pain will subside in a few minutes. For now just bare with it." He thought he detected a hint of sympathy in the demons voice but passed it off as him being in a deluded state of mind. "Your body is just making accommodations. I'll take you into the mindscape so I can help with the pain a little." Dipper nodded slightly, still slightly unable to think. He felt his insides moving around and a wave of nausea flowed through him causing him to vomit violently on the floor. Within seconds the world had turned into one that of black and white. Instantly there was a flow of relief, but the pain was still only slightly bearable.

"Any better?" The triangular demon asked, now pressing his hand to Dipper's forehead, resulting in another flood of relief. Dipper sighed before nodding and smiling. Though you'd think it impossible the boy passed out in the mindscape.

Panic washed over Bill. "Pine Tree? Are you alright?" He shook Dipper's weakened, sweat covered form, only stopping when he saw a small sleepy smile on the kid's lips. A huge weight lifted off his shoulder. "That was a close one." Inspecting him closely to make sure he was, indeed asleep he ran his hand through Dipper's slightly curly hair. It was a gentle, soothing touch and the teenager leaned into it ever so slightly. Though it was unable to be seen in this form, Bill smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter also wasn't as long as it was supposed to be and NO I'm not trying to hint at the BillDip too early. I HAVE A PLAN. WELL OKAY I DON'T HAVE A SET IN STONE PLAN But I have AN IDEA.  
> Let's just say it's no coincidence that Bill made that deal with Dipper, specifically!


	3. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper wakes up fine... and hungry. Bill has yet to let him in on the exact details of the deal.

     Dipper woke up slick with sweat and soon became aware of the dull pain in his middle section.

     “You awake, bro bro?” He heard his sister’s cheerful voice and almost groaned at the thought of having to get up.

     “No.” was his short reply. She tutted before practically dragging him out of bed, earning a cry of discomfort.

     “What’s wrong with you? Stan found you passed out of the floor, writhing. “ She said, concern heavy in her voice.

     “Stomach pains.” He said simply. She gave him a doubtful look.

     “Dip, I may have been born on a Thursday, but it wasn’t last Thursday.” She said, a hint of irritation leaking into her voice.

     “Mabel, we were born on a Tuesday. If you used Zeller’s-“

     “Blah, blah, blah, enough with the nerd talk. You’re okay.” She said, hugging him. “You probably just have to go to the bathroom.” Dipper rolled his eyes.

     “Sure.” His mind suddenly flashed a memory right before he passed out.

      _"Listen closely." He said with surprising patience, "Tie animae duae simul ad aliud." Dipper repeated the phrase with better pronunciation. But with the last word out he collapsed to the ground with an agonizing pain tearing through his abdomen. His mind was blank for a god few seconds as he tried to keep the tears from pouring out of his eyes, unsuccessfully of course. He whimpered in pain, not even caring at that moment how weak it sounded._

_"What did you do?" He asked, now almost able to think coherently. He almost felt a comforting hand on his shoulder but looked to see nothing there._

_"It's alright. The pain will subside in a few minutes. For now just bear with it."_

     He then remembered feeling bit of comfort, but not much after that.

     “Helloooo, Dipping sauce?” Mabel was waving her hands in front of his face.

     “What?” He asked, still trying to remember what had happened after that.

     “We’re going to the Greasy Diner for some pancakes. Wanna go?” He drooled slightly at the thought before nodding furiously. Mabel laughed and threw some new clothes at him from their dresser, which of course didn’t match from her carelessness. “Get changed. We’re leaving in ten minutes.” She sang before exiting the room in a dramatic fashion. Dipper sighed and pulled on the dark red pants she had thrown at him and grabbed a white long sleeved shirt, not forgetting to throw on his old worn out hat from their very first summer at the Mystery Shack. He sighed lazily as he reached for his socks and sneakers, seriously contemplating just not wearing shoes. The image of the Greasy Diner’s greasy floor and quickly slipped them on his feet. He stepped into the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face, trying to wash the tired look off of it.

     “Shut it, kid. You look fine. Especially after what you went through yesterday. Most humans don’t make it through the first ten seconds, and even fewer through the first minute.” Bill said. Dipper looked up at his reflection to see Bill floating beside him. He turned around only to see that the reflection was as far as he went.

 _What did you do yesterday? I thought I was going to die._ Dipper glared at Bill in the mirror.

     “Ah, but you didn’t. Like I said yesterday. You’ll know in time. It’s kind of a hard thing to miss after a few weeks. OH! And I’ll need you to practice spells a little more. For some reason I feel like you’re not going to take very well to me bringing home a random coma patient and using it as my meat bag. Dipper looked at him, confused.

 _What could a spell do for you?_ He asked.

     “With some practice you could form a body for me out of pure magic and energy. “ Bill said as if it were on a page right in front of Dipper in bold letters. Dipper just nodded in understanding.

     “Dipper, are you using the restroom still? I knew that’s what the problem was. Do you want us to go on without you? We’re taking Stan’s car so you can just drive mine up there when you’re done.” He blushed as Bill doubled over, as much as a triangle could, laughing.

     “I’m not using the restroom!” He yelled, throwing the door open. “I was just washing up.” He called.

     “Whatever you say, bro bro. We’re getting in the car now.” He groaned and made his way down the stairs. Once out the door he climbed into the car.

     “You okay, kid?” His Grunkle Stan asked. “Gave us a scare yesterday. If your sister couldn’t get you up we were gonna take you up to the hospital today.

     “’M fine.” He responded. Stan looked at him through the rearview mirror for a moment before shrugging.

     “If you say so.” They began driving through the country roads of Gravity Falls. The finally reached the diner and were piling out of the car just in time to see Pacifica walking past.

     “Pacifica!” Mabel called. Pacifica’s eyes seemed to shine before she looked over towards her best friend.

     “Mabel! I see Dipper is doing alright!” She said, glancing his way. Mabel nodded and then started talking animatedly about something to do with their new favorite show that they had spent every day binge watching for the past week.

     “Come on, kid. We already know what she wants.” Dipper nodded and entered the diner, sitting down in their usual booth. Lazy Susan had retired a few years prior but her niece had taken her place. She had long brown hair, styled much like her aunts and had a heavier set. She was just as sweet- and odd- as her aunt Susan.

     “Morning, fellas. What can I get for you today?” Diana- as her nametage read- asked politely.

     “Mabel wants her usual, I want mine as well. How about you, Dipper?” Stan said.

     “Hmmmm. Bacon, cheese eggs, grits, oh and some strawberry milk. Do you mind also bringing a steak out?” He said, looking towards the ceiling in deep thought. “And some syrup. Just plain maple.” She furrowed her eyebrows at him. His normal amount of food was barely a fraction of that.

     “If you say so Mr. Pines.” She winked at them before heading off to the kitchen to place the order.

     “I guess throwing up your birthday cake yesterday left you pretty hungry, huh?” Stan laughed. Dipper nodded sheepishly.

     “Did you clean that up?” He asked.

     “No, your sister did. I hassled you into your bed while she did that.” Dipper nodded, making a mental note to apologize to Mabel. “So what’s really going on? Just a stomach bug?” Dipper nodded.

     “I guess so.” He shrugged and his face light up with happiness at the pink drink placed in front of him. “Thanks Diana!” She smiled and nodded as she set down the pepsi and empty glass where she assumed Mabel would sit. Said girl walked into the diner and took her seat pulling out the ingredients for her drink today which consisted of Dr. Pit, edible glitter, toy dinosaurs, some unknown substance in a water bottle, and a ton of sugar along with a few other miscellaneous ingredients. She seemed a bit troubled.

     “Everything okay, Mabes?” She then seemed to realize her behavior and offered a bright smile.

     “Yeah, I’m just worried about Pacifica.” She said before returning to her drink. “Her parents are trying to get her to do this arranged marriage thing but apparently she already has someone she loves and they live right here in Gravity Falls! She says her parents would never accept them though. Something about them finding it morally wrong.” Mabel began chewing on her hair in worry. Dipper’s eyes widened.

     “S-so do you know who it is?” He couldn’t believe that Pacifica would indirectly confess her feelings like that and then Mabel not realize it. Then again Mabel could be pretty dense at times.

     “No.” She seemed to glare at her drink as she made it. Dipper smirked.

     “Ah, alright.” She looked up to his smug expression and gasped.

     “You know who it is, don’t you? Who is it! Dipper please tell me!” She begged.

     “Sorry sis. No can do. It’s not my secret to tell.” She glared daggers at him. The smell of his food flooded his nostrils and he stared dreamily at it as she placed it in front of him.

     “Pine Tree, you’re looking at that food like it’s your long lost lover.” Bill started irritated. “I can practically feel your adoration and it’s disgusting.” Dipper laughed aloud, earning looks from the three people around him. He blushed.

     “I thought about something funny…”

     “Well don’t leave us in the dark. What was it?” Stan said with a curious smile.

     “Oh, um well…”

     “Yeah Pine Tree, tell them the funny joke!” Bill teased. They all looked at him expectedly.

     “O-okay.. H-how do you know the moon is going broke?” They sat in silence for a moment before Dipper called out, “It’s down to its last quarter!” He said semi-enthusiastic. You could almost here the crickets chirping before everyone went about their way like the moment never happened. Dipper’s face heated up.

     Bill burst out into laughter. “Ah man, that was a good one kid. Down to it’s last quarter! Oh man that’s a classic!” Dipper smiled slightly at Bill’s apparent delight.

     Dipper dug into his food, only stopping to cover everything in syrup, earning a few disgusted looks. He simply shrugged and cleaned his plate.

     “That started a few hours earlier than expected.” Bill said with slight curiosity.

 _What did?_ He thought.

     “Your being so hungry.” He said simply.

 _Does this have something to do with the deal?_ _I figured it was because my stomach was empty._ He said finally noticing how strange it was that he was eating so much.

     “Well you’ve got to eat double your normal amount at least in order to stay healthy. My kind require a lot of nutrients and magic in order to form a physical body.” Dipper’s eyebrows furrowed at that. He was about to ask about it when he finally heard his sister calling for him.

     “Time to go space man.” She said, dragging him out of the booth. “You’ve been in your head a lot. Are you sure you’re okay?” She asked; he nodded.

     “Just, ugh, have a lot on my mind.” She nodded in understanding.

     “We are eighteen now, and business owners.” She said happily.

     “You’ve got even more than that, kid.” Bill said smugly. Dipper disregarded it and followed his sister out of the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapters still aren't long but when theory become fluffier they will be longer. Also the actual plot hasn't even set in motion yet! So look for to that in a few chapters!


	4. Disco Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation with Stan  
> Frustrating Mood swings

       Three weeks had passed since the episode on the twin’s birthday and they were finishing up with packing Stan’s belongings.

       “Hey watch it, kid! That thing had valuable stuff in it!” Stan called from his place on the comfy armchair. Dipper on the other hand was red in the face from lifting various sizes of boxes with various different weights. His breath was short and he felt dizzy, but Mabel was continuing on with no problem so his pride wouldn’t allow him to take a break.

       “Sorry.” He grumbled through gritted teeth. He got a better hold on the heavy box and carried it outside to Stan’s red car.

       “You really shouldn’t have to do this at all. The old man’s strong enough to do it himself.” Bill said with a flare of anger. “What if you get hurt lifting and moving these boxes? Then how would he feel?” He finished.

       “Knowing Grunkle Stan? He probably wouldn’t care too much. Just tell me to man up. “ Dipper said with an irritated tone.

       “What’d you say little brother?” Mabel called from the trunk. Setting down one of the last boxes.

       “Nothing Mabes. Just talking to myself.” He replied as he turned towards the house to go get the last box.

       “I got it, bro bro. You go ahead inside and make us some dinner, okay?” Dipper groaned.

       “I almost burned the house down last time.” He said with a blush.

       “Well you’ve got to practice some day or another! With Pacifica’s family going away in December she wants me to stay with her so you’ll be here by yourself.” Dipper’s head shot up.

      “What?! You’re going to leave me here by myself?” He said, shocked.

       “You won’t be alone, Pine Tree.”

        _Shut up, Bill._

       “I already told you that! If you had been listening last night then you would’ve remembered.” She crossed her arms. Dipper wracked his brain for the memory.

       “Here you go.” Bill said as a series of images flashed before his eyes and he heard Mabel’s words.

       “ _Dipping sauce! Are you listening to me? I’m going to be staying with Pacifica while her parents are out of town this December. Think you’ll be fine without me?”_

_“Hm? Oh yeah.”_

_“Awesome!”_

Realization dawned on him. He had been to caught up in this book he had started to truly hear what she was saying.

       “You’ll be gone the whole month? Even during Hanukkah?” She gave him an apologetic look.

       “Pacifica celebrates Christmas so you can come stay the night with us Christmas Eve if you’d like.  And you can bring me my presents every day!” She said with a smile. Dipper sighed.

       “Alright. So are you gonna tell her you like her?” Mabel spit out an imaginary liquid.

       “WHAT?! How did you- I never-“

       “Mabel, I’m your twin brother. I know everything about you. Unfortunately in some cases.” He said, shuddering at the memory of Mabel squealing about her time of the month finally coming not long after their thirteenth birthday. She blushed madly.

       “No. I couldn’t possibly tell her. She would think I was a freak and never talk to me again. If her parents think the person she loves is morally wrong then they’d definitely think the same way about me.” She stated sadly.

       Dipper shook his head. “Maybe you should just take a chance.” He tried.

       “Yeah, right. Maybe.” She said, seeming deep in thought. “Well that’s besides the point. You need to go start dinner.” She mumbled.

       “Alright.” He said walking into the house and heading for the kitchen.

       “Leaving the heavy lifting to your sister, huh? Pines aren’t weak. You need to man up some, learn to defend yourself. One of these days you’re going to get into a situation where you’re not gonna be able to help yourself a-“

       “A little faith would be nice.” Dipper snapped.

       “Excuse you? I don’t like that tone.” Stan said, standing with anger.

       “Well maybe I wouldn’t get a tone with you if you’d stop hounding on me all of the time. Being a muscular brute isn’t all that important. At least I’ve got a brain unlike some people in our family. And a _heart_.” Dipper seethed. Stan looked taken aback by Dipper’s outburst. Dipper himself seemed shocked by it. “I-I’m sorry Grunkle Stan.” He said backing up as his uncle took a few angry steps towards him, hand raised. Dipper braced for impact but was surprised that it never came. He opened his eyes to see blue flames surrounding his uncle arm.

       “Wh-what the hell?” Stan stammered.

        **“Don’t. Touch. Him.”** Bill’s voice erupted from Dipper’s mouth. He covered his mouth in shock and quickly ran up the stairs and into his room. Upon slamming the door he felt tears prick at his eyes.

       “What the hell?” He said under his breath, wiping the tears away. “Why the hell am I crying?” Dipper mumbled. He then realized he was shaking, too.

       “We need to start on my body. You’re going to need me around here pretty soon.” Bill stated randomly. Dipper nodded.

       “Wait, why would I need you? I don’t need you.” He stated- a bit irritated. He could take care of himself.

       “That’s not what I meant Pine Tree.” Bill sighed exasperatedly. “You’re obviously very strong. Only a strong human could complete the task I’ve given you. Many have tried before you, not by my hand, and failed. You, on the other hand, are dealing quite well physically.” He said with a hint of admiration.

       “You still haven’t told me.” Dipper said angrily.

       “I guess it wouldn’t be something you’d easily figure out. After all it would be considered unnatural to you humans.” Bill contemplated.

       “I’m not going to grow an extra arm or something, am I?” Dipper asked worriedly. Bill chuckled in amusement.

       “Not exactly.” He mused. Dipper paled.

       “Then it’s something along those lines?” Bill hesitated for a moment.

       “Once again, not exactly.” Dipper couldn’t decide if that relieved him or made him more anxious.

       “I just want to know what’s going on.” He sniffled and Bill panicked.

       “Hey, don’t cry, kid!” He could practically feel the demon frantically trying to soothe his mind.

       “I’m going to take a shower.” He said, now angry with himself for crying again. Really, what was wrong with him lately? He brushed past Mabel and ignored her attempts at trying to figure out what had happened. He undressed completely earning a wolf whistle from Bill, causing him to blush.

        _Don’t even pretend to be attracted to me, weirdo._ He thought blushing. Bill was oddly quiet afterwards. Dipper slipped into the shower and turned the water on just below the hottest it could get. He sighed at the smell of his shampoo. It was like a mix of cinnamon and cedar wood. As he worked it through his curly hair he couldn’t help but let the tune that had been once his favorite slip out.

       “Disco girl, coming through, that girl is you!” He sang under his breath before getting much louder on the “Ooohs.” He heard a faint snickering in the back of his head and remembered his little guest.

       “Shit.” He groaned.

       “No, please. Continue!” Bill was now full on laughing. All of the blood rushed to Dipper’s face. “Seriously, kid. It was cute. Keep on!” Dipper banged his head against the wall before feeling a sudden rush of nausea. His head was over the toilet in a matter of seconds as he emptied out his lunch and breakfast into the bowl. “Whoa, Pine Tree, you alright.” Dipper coughed a bit before nodding.

       “Yeah, must be the heat.” He said, now washing himself off once more and getting out. He grabbed for a towel only to find that there wasn’t one. “Shit.” He repeated.

       “Just your luck, huh?” Bill said.

       “Mabel! I need a towel!” He yelled.

       “I knew you forgot one. It’s outside the door.” He opened the door and quickly pulled the towel around himself and dried off. Then he shrugged his clothes back on. He remembered the task of cooking dinner.

       Making his way down the stairs he peeked around the corner to see if Stan was still in the living room.

       “He left while you were in the shower.” Mabel said from behind him, causing him to jump a foot in the air. “He seemed pretty distraught. Only offered a small goodbye and a hug when he left.” Dipper’s face held a large amount of guilt. “What’d you say to him?”

       “Well he was making fun of me for being weak so I pretty much called him stupid and heartless. When he tried to hit me Bill stopped him somehow.”

       “Wait, Bill? He’s still in your head?” Mabel said in shock. Dipper nodded.

       “Yeah, I’ve been doing magic lessons so we can make him a new body for the physical world.” Dipper replied. Mabel nodded, though she didn’t seem to quite get that.

       “I’m sure he’ll get over it eventually.” She offered about stand.

       “I hope so.” Came Dipper’s reply.

       “Well, while you learning some magic for Bill is _so_ important, we have food to cook!” She cheered, dragging him to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a short chapter, but Hey! This is like three chapters in one day. That's pretty good, right?


	5. Attempts At Vengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time passes Bill is becoming increasingly nervous.  
> Dipper and Mabel FINALLY help Bill get his body.  
> Pacificas parents are trying to set her up with a creep.  
> Bill loses his composure.  
> Shit hits the fan.

            Dipper stretched his aching form out across the bed. He groaned tiredly, shoving the books on magic out of his space. Mabel had an amused look on her face.

            “You got bored of reading for once? I think we’re making progress!” She stated, happily.

            “No, I’m just really tired.” He replied, rubbing his eyes. He huffed.

            “You’ve literally done nothing but sleep, read, and eat for days. Well now that I think about it that’s really all you’ve done your whole life. Why don’t you go looking for anonynni- anomomo-“

            “Anomalies?” Dipper laughed. Mabel nodded. The brunette boy sighed. “I don’t know. I just don’t have the energy for it anymore, I guess.” He pulled a Debbie cake out of the drawer next to his bed. Mabel glared at him.

            “There’s where my strawberry short cakes went!” She appeared angry for just a moment but the guilty, kicked puppy look on Dipper’s face as he tried to hide the cake was so cute she had to let out a giggle.

            “Sorry.” He said. “Just hungry.”

            “You look like your losing weight, but I’ve never seen you eat so much food in your life. You’re defying scientific laws, Dip.” She said, eyeing his thin frame.

            “Everything in Gravity Falls defies scientific laws.” He stated simply.

He was about done with his cake a feeling of dread washed over him.

“Do a protection spell, quick!” Came Bill’s frantic voice. He tensed and shot up, a wild look in his eyes. He quickly recited in somewhat sloppy pronunciation a particularly strong spell. The feeling of dread ebbed away slowly.

            “Whoa there. What’s wrong?” He seemed to realize what he had done and a look of confusion washed over him.

            “I-I don’t know… Just had a bad feeling I guess.” Mabel was still staring wide-eyed at him.

            _Bill?_ He tried.

            “What’s up kid?” He asked as if nothing had happened.

            “ _What was just going on?”_

“Nothing important. Hey, How do you feel about Tristan da Cunha? Better yet Kepler-45b2?” He said nonchalantly.

            _“Bill, please.”_ Dipper internally whimpered.

            “Fine, just stop it with that voice!” Bill’s own voice sounded a bit flustered. “I’ll just say that there are some entities out there who don’t want this deal to go through and will do anything to keep me from succeeding.” Bill stated seriously. Dipper nodded in understanding.

            “Are you having serious conversations with Bill?” She asked with a small smirk on her face.

            “What makes you think that?” He asked.

            “From time to time you just kind of stare off into space and then make weird faces. I just figured you were talking to Bill.” She said matter-of-factly.

            “Oh, well most of the time, yeah, that’s probably the case.” He replied as paced around the room. “I need to make him a body…” Dipper said deep in thought.

            “You could get shooting star to help. She has a bit of magic in her, not nearly as much as you, and she doesn’t have much practice, but it would probably still work. You could do it on your own at the point- you’d be dead on your feet for the next few days though, and we can’t have that.” Bill voiced.

            “Yeah, that might work. Mabel do you want to help me magic out Bill’s body?” He said turning to her with a pleading look. He was ready for the demon would be out of his head. He hadn’t had any… self-time since the demon’s intrusion and that was probably why he was so grumpy here lately.

            “I’m not that bad of company. And I already told you, I wouldn’t judge you if you did that. It’s human. 80% of the Earth’s population does, and the other 20% either don’t do it or lie about not doing it.” Dipper blushed.

            “How?” She asked, mildly intrigued.

            “You would just have to recite this incantation with Pine Tree. It would take a few minutes of chanting and then probably an hour of focusing our magic at your skill level.” Bill said through Dipper’s mouth. Mabel cringed.

            “That was weird. But okay. What’s the incantation?” She asked.

            “Quacumque die invocavero te, magicae, ut colligerent, to form, et relocate. William, daboque illam vobis.”** Dipper said aloud, enjoying the feeling of magic running through his skin at the words. Mabel deadpanned.

            “That may take a while to memorize.” She said, now unsure.

            “Come on, please?” Dipper begged. Mabel sighed, relenting.

            “Okay, fine. How do you say it again?” Dipper and Mabel practice for the next two hours until Mabel was finally able to pronounce it correctly and jumped at the feeling of energy moving through her body. “Whoa. This is cool.” She said with a huge grin.

            “Right?” Dipper said. “Come on let’s get to work. I’m ready for him to have a body of his own.” Dipper said. Mabel winked suggestively.

            “I think we all know why.” She started making kissy noises and moaning Bill’s name.

            “MABEL!” Dipper cried. Bill’s laughter only made his ears turn red. “O-oh yeah well you were moaning Pacifica’s name in your sleep the other day so you have no room to say anything!” It was his twin sister’s turn to blush and sputter now.

            “I-I-I did not!!” She yelled as she tackled her brother and they began wrestling.

            “STOP!” Bill yelled through Dipper’s mouth causing both of them to flinch.

            “Sorry.” Dipper said quietly.

            “No, it’s alright. Bill’s probably just ready for his body, huh?” Mabel said scratching the back of her neck. “What do ya say to getting started?” Dipper nodded in agreement. They sat down face to face and began the chant. As the power flowed through the two of them a ring of light lightly appeared around them. Mabel looked around frantically for a moment breaking the spell.

            “That was normal Mabes. We’ll start to form a magical barrier around ourselves and then from the feet up we’ll form his body. You could just keep your eyes closed if that helps.” She nodded and they began again, though this time they didn’t stop. Once the barrier was completely formed they both stopped chanting and just focused on letting the magic flow out of them. Dipper cracked his eyes open to see a body, now up to the ankles, flooded with light. He watched as it ever so slowly crawled up the mid shin area. The colors of the toes and lower leg were beginning to show. The legs were slightly tanned and smooth. So far, so good. A few minutes later it had reached mid thigh and almost all of the slender legs were visible. Dipper didn’t know why, but he blushed, slightly before closing his eyes again to focus on the magic. When he opened his eyes again nearly a half hour later the golden locks reaching nearly to his shoulders stopped growing and the features of his face were forming. It started with his mouth; pink lips smirked as if they knew they were being watched with such intensity. Next was the long, slender nose. From the nose down his face held an almost Greek look to it mixed slightly with Arabian features. Next an eye formed under the one of the already placed eyebrows. As the other eye began to form and golden eye opened and the intensity of it caused the twins to gasp and jump back, breaking the magic. The body fell to the ground in a naked heap.

            “Dammit Pine Tree.” He said covering his right eye.

            “S-sorry! Are you okay?” He asked, trying to ignore the fact that he was naked. He quickly grabbed the blanket from off of the couch and draped around Bill.

            “Yeah, you guys just didn’t finish the spell. One eye it is.” He said, uncovering the place where an eye would be but only a piece of skin that looked like it had the potential to just be a folded shut eyelid. “The hair’s a little long, too.” He pouted and snapped his fingers, the ends of his hair burning blue and simmering off. “There we go. It’s quite chilly in here. You guys were so desperate to see my body you didn’t even magic up some clothes!” He cried out in mock hurt before a long sleeved black dress shirt materialized in front of him and he slipped it on. Next were the black slacks, followed by a golden yellow vest that flapped out at the ends like a tailcoat.

            Dipper and Mabel stared in amazement. Bill seemed to notice this.

            “What? Like what you see?” He said shooting a wink in Dipper’s direction. Dipper’s face turned the color of a tomato and he turned around.

            “No! It’s just weird seeing you like that is all!” Dipper protested. He squeaked when arms wrapped around his waist. “W-what are you doing, Bill?” He said as he tried to get away from the demon, now human.

            “I haven’t had a hug in so long. Being in the mindscape and all. Triangles are not exactly the most huggable of forms.” He said matter-of-fact-ly. Mabel cried out in delight and snapped a picture with her phone.

            “Mabel, don’t encourage him!” Dipper cried out. Suddenly Mabel’s phone began ringing and she answered.

            “Hello?” Her eyes seemed to light up for a moment before a look of worry crossed her features. “Slow down, slow down. What exactly happened?” Dipper and Bill both waited in silence. “Okay, I’ll be right over. Him, too?” She seemed to get a jealous look on her face before she sighed in resignation. “Alright, we’re on our way.” She hung up the phone and turned towards the boys. Bill was still hanging on Dipper in an improper manner.

            “Pacifica needs us to come over. The new guy her parents want her to be with is a total creep apparently.” Dipper nodded.

            “Bill, you stay here. We’ll be back soon.” Dipper said. Bill instantly grabbed his arm.

            “Let me come, too.” He said with a tone that left no room for questions. Dipper eyed him for a moment, noting the serious, worried look in his eyes.

            “Oh fine. Just don’t be weird. And no magic.” Dipper relented. Bill smiled a dazzling smile that took Dipper’s breath away.

            “Of course, Pine Tree.” He said with a mischievous smile. Dipper already regretted his decision.

            “Come on, guys, we haven’t got all day.” Mabel said picking up the keys to her mint green car and rushing out the door. Dipper pulled Bill towards the car as well.

            The car ride consisted mostly of Bill asking question about the vehicle, and why it was needed if humans could just fly, or teleport for that matter, if they practiced enough. Mabel came to a screeching halt right in front of the Northwest mansion and hopped out of the car with a speed only a worried best friend- or lover- could achieve. Bill and Dipper followed closely behind. Mabel rang the bell and a voice came over the intercom.

            “Northwest Residence. Please state your name and reason for coming.”

            “Francis, is that you? Why are you manning the door? Anyways, It’s me, Mabel! Let me in.” She said with frightening speed.

            “Of course, Ms. Pines.” The gates began to open slowly and she skipped up to the door and pushed it open with a bit of effort.

            “PAZ! WE HAVE ARRIVED!” She yelled into the seemingly empty household.

            “Coming!” Came a much quieter voice. A few seconds later Pacifica emerged. She wore a light purple blouse along with some white pants and a navy blue bandanna in her hair with matching wedges. Bill seemed to grin at her white triangular earrings. “I’m so glad you’re here.” She said in a rushed whisper as she hugged Mabel.

            “Happy to be here. So where is the creep anyways?” Mabel asked.

            “Pacifica, darling?” Came a low, smooth voice. Three pairs of eyes rose to the top of the stairs. There stood a man with jet-black hair and just as black eyes. His skin was deathly pale. He was like a dark beauty, dangerous looking. Dipper felt a huge amount of unease at the sight of him and stepped slightly behind Bill before correcting his actions and moving away. Bill, Pacifica, and Mabel all looked uncomfortable as well. Bill less so than the rest of us, but he looked tense nonetheless.

            “Richard. These are my friends, Dipper and Mabel. The live just down the road.” She said.

            “And what about that guy? The only one who knows how to dress.” He said, his nose turned up in disgust at Dipper’s t-shirt, jeans, and old hat and Mabel’s silly sweater with a microphone sewed onto it, skirt, rainbow leg warmers and black flats. The twins looked down in shame at their own attire before looking over everyone else’s.

            “I think they look fine.” Pacifica said pointedly before finally taking notice of the other male in her house. As for him- I’m not sure, a friend of theirs.” She said. Eyeing him warily.

            “The names Cipher.” He said, stretching his hand out to the male. “And you’re Richard, I presume?” The man nodded. They all stood there awkwardly for a moment. Bill and Richard glaring at each other.

            “Cipher? That sounds oddly familiar.” He said with a smirk. His eyes moved to Mabel and he glanced her over before turning around.

            Bill stepped in his line of view. “It’s a pretty common name around here.” He lied. Richard seemed to grow irritated before turning to Pacifica.

            “Darling, your parents are sitting down for dinner now. They told me to ask you if you would be joining them.” He stated. Pacifica had long since broken from her parent’s strict rule. Now she was particularly independent in most areas of her life, but her parents had managed to keep a good hold on her when it came to family relations and upholding the family’s image.

            “No, I will be going over to the Pines’ house for the night. Mabel and I have been planning on practicing for the next golf tournament together.” She lied smoothly. “I’ll be back some time tomorrow. Probably.” I’m sure you can find you way to the hotel?” She asked. He glared before nodding.

            “Of course.” I’ll have my servant drive me back now, then.” He said before heading to the door. “Oh,” He stopped in his tracks but didn’t turn around, “Your friend- Mabel was it? She’s quite pretty. A diamond in the rough.” He then pushed out the door. Dipper shuddered as he stepped closer to Mabel.

            Pacifica seemed outraged.

            “Who the _hell_ does he think he is?” She griped. Mabel laughed it off.

            “King of Hell, maybe?” She said with a grin. “Come on, we have tournament to practice for.”

            “You guys go on with out us, “Bill said, throwing an arm around Dipper. “We have something we need to do.” Dipper looked up at him confused as they made their way out the door.

            Mabel giggled and nodded before heading outside to get into her car. The two girls took off down the road towards the Mystery Shack and Bill and Dipper walked the same way. The sun had started to fall and dusk was almost there.

            “I don’t like the way that guy looked at Mabel.” Dipper said flatly. Bill hummed in agreement.

            “He was a strange character to say in the least. I can’t help but feel like I’m missing something. There was something about him…" Bill’s words drifted off. A few minutes of silence passed as they walked. Dipper was dying to get a word in.

            “So, how do you like the new body?” He tried. Bill nodded, seeming to still be in deep thought. Dipper continued walking silently. He became light head and fell back a bit, unnoticed by Bill. His head began throbbing.

            “Bill.” Dipper mumbled, now stopped with his hands over his eyes and gripping his face. Finally Bill seemed to realize the shorter male was no longer by his side.

            “You okay?” He asked, jogging slowly back to him. Dipper nodded.

            “Yeah, I just got a bit light headed is all.” Bill’s face was that of sudden realization.

            “I completely forgot. Completing a task such as making a body can be a lot for a beginner.” Dipper whimpered a bit as the pain refused to subside. Suddenly he weighed nothing. Bill pulled him closer in his arms and pressed his forehead to Dipper’s earning a sigh of relief. “Better?” Bill asked quietly. Dipper nodded slightly, still looking a bit worn out.

            “You know that guy kind of reminded me of what I would imagine a demon looking like.” Dipper said tiredly, eyebrows furrowed. Bill gasped loudly.

            “Rigel Orion.” The color in Bill’s face seemed to drain from his face and he made connections in his brain.

            “You like astronomy?” Dipper asked.

            “Mabel’s in trouble.” He said shortly letting Dipper down.

            “What?! How do you know?” He asked frantically.

            “Rigel Orion is the name of a very famous demon in my home universe. He’s power-hungry, and selfish. He thinks your sister is the bearer.” Bill seemed to be internally panicking on the inside.

            “What does that mean?” Dipper’s eyebrows furrowed.

            “It means he’s going to try to kill her.” Dipper’s eyes nearly popped out of his head.

            “Then we have to save her!” Dipper said, his voice cracking a bit for the first time in years. He began running down the now dark path only to be abruptly stopped by Bill standing in front of him.

            “NO! You can’t go! I-I’ll go save her. You just… You go to that spaceship you discovered a few years back and sit tight there. I’ll bring your sister and her friend there. Okay?” Bill insisted.

            “What? No! You said Mabel’s in danger. I have to help her!” Dipper said, trying to push past Bill.

            “You just finished that spell an hour ago! You really think you can help her? You’ll only get in the way!” Bill yelled furiously, causing Dipper to flinch. He stepped away from Bill. Regret immediately graced his face. “Pine Tree I didn’t mean-“

            “No, it’s fine.” There were held back tears in his eyes. He turned away from Bill. “I’ll just go to the spaceship. Bring my sister back, okay?” His voice shook a bit. Bill looked at Dipper with sad eyes.

            “I will.” He then disappeared. Dipper wiped the tears from his eyes and glared at the ground.

            “I would not just get in the way.” He mumbled to himself, his gaze hardening. He then began to run towards the Mystery Shack. After a few minutes his lungs started to burn but he could see the lights of the shack coming closer. The sound of a familiar ear-piercing scream caused his legs to push him faster than he had ever run before.

            “I won’t let you get hurt again.” He wheezed out. He crashed through the door to see Bill and Richard in a full on, magic battle, Mabel in Pacifica’s arms on the floor passed out cold. Pacifica had tears streaming down her face.

            “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She cried. He was at her side in an instant.

            “It’s not your fault. I promise. He’s an enemy of Bill’s.” He smoothed her hair before moving Mabel flat on the ground.” He flinched at the sound of wood crunching right behind him.

            “Dipper!” The demon used his real name for the first time in weeks. “What are you doing here?” His overwrought voice made Dipper feel slight remorse but then looking back at Mabel he was glad that he did what he did.

            “ ** _THE CHILD WILL NOT LIVE.”_** Dipper’s blood ran cold at the sound of the demonic voice. He gathered Mabel in his arms, urging Pacifica to help him. Bill body slammed in to the demonic creature, whose eyes were now fully black, and teeth unnaturally sharp. They halfway dragged Mabel out of the house as she slowly came to. He rushed her over to the car, putting her into the passenger seat. He realized the keys were still inside the house.

            “Pacifica, get in the driver’s seat, I’ll get the keys.” The adrenaline was slowly ebbing away and he could feel the mile run and the effects of the spell starting to take their effect. Pacifica nodded. Dipper jogged back inside, narrowly dodging the black haired demon crashing into the wall next to him. He jumped away from the atrocious sight and dove for the keys.

            “Pine Tree, get out of here!” Bill’s yelled. He ran out the door once more, only barely dodging Richard’s hand grabbing for his foot. He gave the keys to Pacifica and was about to hop into the backseat when he heard an agonized scream coming from none other than Bill. He blood froze in his veins.

            “Go without me. Drive far away from here, okay? Don’t turn back. There’s one hundred dollars in the glove box for emergency gas use. Keep her safe.”

            “What about you?” She said, trying to get her sobs under control. He smiled.

            “I’ll be fine.” He ruffled her hair. She looked into his eyes for a minute before nodding and taking off. Dipper whispered a temporary protection spell, trying to conserve at least a bit of his magic. He heard another groan form the house and then it was quiet. His legs carried to the shack as quickly as possible.

            Upon entering he saw the black haired demon crouching over the unconscious Bill. A swelling urge to protect washed over Dipper.

            “Hey! Get away from him!” He tackled the demon to the ground, taking it by surprise. After the initial shock was over the demon smirked and flipped them so Dipper was under him. His hands were around Dipper’s throat squeezing with force. He looked closer at Dipper as the boy struggled. His eyes turned a glowing white and he gasped upon looking at the boy’s abdomen before smirking.

            “Thought you were smart, huh, Cipher?” Dipper’s vision began darkening around the edges as the demon squeezed harder. His hands clawed at the man’s hands. Out of nowhere blue fire erupted around the demon, causing him to scream in agony and back away from the boy. Dipper scrambled back, choking in air. He looked over to Bill to see a sinister being, more like how he had dreamed of him when he was a child than the seemingly sweet Bill he had come to know through the mindscape.

            **_“Tu turpe, tu insignifigant, vile creturae. Audeo te Tangere quod meum est iterum.”_** Bill seethed. **_“I will behead you and feed your insides to the goat.”_** He raged, getting closer and closer every so slowly. **_“And after it’s finished eating you I will take your mate and do the same to her. Your child will never sleep peacefully again. He will go mad and murder himself in an attempt to get away from the punishment you have bestowed upon him.”_** A chill ran down Dipper’s spine.

            **_“Your child must die, along with your mate!”_** The demon grinned. ** _“ She ordered it so.” _**Bill’s frenzied mood deteriorated at the mention of _her._

“Why has my mother sent you to do such a thing? I have not been apart of that family for millions of years.” He said, more calmly, stepping lightly on the pale demons neck. The demon smirked before mouthing something inaudible.

_Re-_

_Venge._

            Bill crushed the demon’s throat and said a particularly brutal sounding incantation the made Dipper’s spine get shivers. The black haired demon, Rigel, turned to ash.

            Everything was frozen for a few seconds until Bill turned slowly to face Dipper. He closed his eyes expecting the demon’s wrath for not listening to him. He was surprised to feel warm arms encircling him. He tensed up a bit before relaxing into Bill’s hold. Out of nowhere Dipper was reminded of something said during the confrontation.

            “He said he was going to kill your child… I didn’t know you had a child. Why does he want to kill him or her?” Dipper asked.

            “For various reasons. Unborn demons contain an insane amount of power hence why most of the “mother” doesn’t survive conception, especially if said person is not of the female gender. A lot of demons have children just to get a hold of that power. While it’s highly frowned upon to take from your own child, it’s to be expected for someone else to try and steal it. Then there’s for things like vengeance. If you wrong a demon they’ll take away what’s most important to you. I’m no exception to that. My family and I… aren’t exactly on good terms so they are out to hurt me.” Bill aid as he pulled away and inspected the boy for wounds, his fingers lightly brushing over the bruises on his neck- making them disappear. Dipper tried to keep up with what he was saying but he was more focused on the first part of what he had said.

            “C-can you repeat that first part?” Bill looked at him incredulously for a moment before a smirk rose to his face.

            “I said that most “mothers” don’t survive conception, especially if they are male.” A minute passed in silence. Dipper thought about how the demon went after Mabel.

            “Wh- what… DID YOU IMPREGNATE MY SISTER?” Bill grew impatient at the boy’s incoherence.

            “Dipper, you’re the bearer of my child.” Bill said finally.

            “Wait… I’m WHAT??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm not sure how many of you speak Latin but I will say this now. I'm so sorry for how atrocious mine is. I know a minimal amount about it but I wanted you to be able to type that into google translate to somewhat understand what was being said but just in case you're too lazy!  
> The first spell is pretty much summoning the magic and transferring it to bill.
> 
> During Bill's epic rage he calls Rigel a disgraceful, insignificant, vile creature. And says "I dare you to touch what belongs to me again."  
> It was really crappy considering I have yet to figure the verb use in Latin. It's mostly just memorizing stuff and I have a horrible memory!
> 
>  
> 
> SOOOOOO How'd you guys like it? Dipper finally knows! Excitement.  
> Also Bill pretty much confessed his feelings for Dipper. So that's freaking great.  
> I could end the story right here and be perfectly happy.  
> That was a lie.
> 
> I TOLD YOU THE CHAPTERS WOULD GET LONGER. This one is around 4200 words (4202 to be exact cough cough) Now that doesn't mean they will ALL be quite this long and some may be even longer!
> 
> Anyways! Thanks for the kudos and the comments! They are greatly appreciated!


	6. A Quick Lesson on Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While this is not an actual chapter it does hold important information that you may want to know about the story!  
> It's just some information about Demons pertaining to this story!

A Quick Lesson on Demons in “Wait… I’m WHAT??”

 

** What are Demons? **

Demons, as humans call them, are entities that are made of pure energy and **magic** , a special type of energy that can defy the laws of science. They are the oldest known beings in the multiverse. They are born from other demons, energy and magic, or from other creatures with an unusually high amount of magic or energy. The oldest known conscious demon as of today is thought to be over eight hundred octillion years old, though no one knows for sure. While they are capable to live that long most demons only last a few billion years because of their destructive, hostile nature. Most are killed by other demons. Killing a demon is not a simple task and trying to physically kill it is impossible. The only way to truly rid a demon of its existence is to consume all of its energy- magic included.

 

** Physical Composition **

            Every demon is unique in it’s own way, just like any other living creature. No two demons are exactly the same. There are some similar beings, which comes from breeding with one and participating then what humans know as incest- something that is almost valued by demons. Most demons, however, do not partake in this. Demons can change their physical form and these are called **alternis**.  Their original “body” is called **formae verae-** their true form. Most demons chose to stay in their true forms. Though there are many different forms of demons they all have at least one thing in common: the **industria sac**. This is the sac where their energy and magic are stored. The location of this sac varies but all demons have them.

 

** Mentality **

            Most demons are conscious beings and have emotions. Though older demons tend to suppress emotions to strengthen themselves and even to harden them against the loss of those they cared about over the many years in the multiverse. Those that do not suppress their emotions, though, tend to feel more intense emotions. As for the demons that do not experience consciousness, they do need feel emotion- or anything else for that matter. They simply exist. Demons are very complex creatures, mentally. They can feel several things at once, even things that contradict each other. They can also go through, usually very brief, bouts of feeling no emotions at all.

            Demons are very family oriented. They value family more than they value anything. All demons have a soulmate, this being the soul that resonates closely with their own. Through out their life times they usually only find one or two, while some never find their soulmate. A lot of demons are driven by the need to find this soulmate and know it when they do find them immediately. You could say that it is their one true purpose in life though they may have other motives they let rule them.

** Reproduction **

            Despite their potentially endless lives demon reproduction is not a very often occurrence. Demons have no gender so therefore any of them can reproduce but they must have a **mater** , a host or “mother”. A demon cannot be it’s own mater. Any being with magic can serve at a mater for a demon.  Conception between demons, **naturlis cyclum,** is more natural and safer for the mater.  Conception between a demon and any other being is called **divorsus cyclum** and is a lot riskier. As aforementioned, demons are made of pure energy and magic. When a demon mates or bonds with another type of being is literally ripping magic from the beings spiritual body and forcing it to host extreme power seeing how as the child has no control over their energy yet. For male mater’s it’s even more difficult and incredibly painful. The magic literally forces the body to grow an incubator of sorts, more commonly known as a uterus among humans, in a matter of minutes. Most male humans do not survive this process, the pain and insufficient amount of energy and/or magic. Females are built specifically for child bearing so they are more likely to survive. With a female a natural birth will ensue in most cases. Males do not have the right body parts to deliver a baby so they will then proceed in the surgical removing of the child, usually done by the **pater,** or “father”.

 

** Entitas **

            Demon is simply the name humans gave them because they feared their immense yet limited power. Early human civilization called them children of the devil, also known as demons. Demons themselves though actually call themselves **entitas** , or entities. Due to lack of knowledge on entitas humans have made the mout to be pure evil creatures when in all actuality they are they most similar species to humans. Humans are most likely out of all beings to become entitas in death.


	7. Aunty Mabel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel's an aunt, guys!  
> Watch out for bird woman!  
> Alooooooone tiiiime ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being an hour late! Things actually did pop up O.o Weird right? I have no life, things NEVER pop up! But then came my nephew! xD I hope you enjoy this filler chapter! And I also hope you like fluffiness because the chapter after this one has TONS of it!

            Dipper sat on the couch and stared at the wall with a blank expression. Bill stood by the phone on the wall with it pressed to his ear.

            “So she has woken up? That’s good.” He paused for a moment listening the person on the other line. “Yes, he’s alright. A little… shocked, but alright.” Another pause. “Yes, I’d say it’s safe to come back now. Thank you for your help llama.” He hung up the phone and plopped on the couch next to his little Pine Tree.

            “Still not talking to me?” He stated with a bit of sadness in his voice. If looks could kill, well things wouldn’t be looking to good for Bill right about now. He hung his head. “You agreed to it.” Dipper’s face flushed.

            “I did not!” He yelled, standing from his spot. “I thought you meant an object, not your child! Am I going to get one of those bellies?” His face paled suddenly at a thought. “HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GIVE BIRTH TO A CHILD?” He screamed in a high pitch voice, clearly panicking. Bill tried to keep a straight face but the corners of his mouth twitched slightly catching Dipper’s attention. “Are you laughing at me, Bill?” His aura darkened considerably to the point that Bill almost feared the male.

            “No.” He lied smoothly, becoming very interested in a piece of lint on his clothing. Dipper glared for a moment before noticing his growing head-ache. He rubbed his hand through his hair exposing his constellation birthmark.

            “You literally almost killed me… And you’re laughing?” Dipper said tiredly. Bill had explained the dangers of using a human male to him the night before but after receiving all of the information at once Dipper lost consciousness. Bill held a look of guilt.

            “I knew you could handle it. Otherwise I wouldn’t have done it.” He mumbled.

            “Why couldn’t you have used girl, better yet, another demon.” Dipper asked.

            “That’s not how it works Pine Tree. We don’t just slut around, it has to be a specific someone. And when you do find that someone if his or her magic isn’t strong enough you can’t even do it again. You have to find someone else- and there are not many humans out there with enough magic.” Bill sighed.

            “Then why me?” He huffed. Obviously frustrated. Was Dipper angry that there was a child growing in him? No. Was he even angry that Bill hadn’t _actually_ asked? No. He was upset because _men do not have babies._

            “It’s hard to explain. A story for another da-“

            “No.” Bill looked shocked at Dipper’s resolve. “If I’m carrying your child for the next few months you’re not going to keep things from me.” He crossed his arms. Bill sputtered for a moment before sighing in resignation.

            “Well there’s usually a better time to say this, usually when the person you’re saying this to isn’t extremely pissed off at you…” He started. Dipper softened a bit.

            “I’m not pissed. Just upset... and a bit confused. I mean, you would be too if you went your whole like _knowing_ you weren’t going to be impregnated and then find out that you’ve been pregnant for almost a month. “ He sat back down deep in thought.

            “Pine Tree… You’re my soulmate.” He said.

            “Well that’s a weird way to confess your undying love for me.” Dipper blushed profusely.

            “Well it’s a good thing I wasn’t!” Bill said quickly.  “That just means that our souls are compatible.” Dipper was upset for a fraction of a second before seeing the dusted pink on Bill’s cheeks and smirked.

            “So its your kid right?” Dipper asked, leaving the topic alone.

            “Of course it is.” He stated. Dipper nodded.

            “Not mine in any way? I’m just a host?” He pressed. Bill’s head shot up.

            “Of course not! He or she is as much yours as they are mine.” He said quickly earning a shocked look from Dipper. “That’s why you were so worn out in the very beginning. I took a significant amount of your magic. There’s a reason demons can’t be their own mater you know. We need someone else’s magic, too.” Dipper was taken aback.

            “I-i-its mine, too?” His mind went numb. He had long since realized that he was forever alone and would just have to sit in his sister’s shadow for the rest of his natural life and now he was a parent.

            “Gosh, kid. You’re really dense sometimes.” Dipper blushed and his hand unconsciously rose to his stomach and he fell into deep thought. The brunette had become a bit overwhelmed by this new bit of information.

            “I’m a dad?” He said more to himself than to anyone.

            “No,” Bill started and Dipper gave him a confused stare, “You’re a mother.” He said smugly. Dipper’s face was now red with a mixture of embarrassment and rage.

            “I AM NOT A MOTHER. MOTHER’S ARE WOMEN.” He yelled causing Bill to flinch slightly.

            “Not in the demon world. We do not have gender, we just identify as whatever we want, so therefore whoever bears the child is called the mater.” Bill said.

            “Well I’m a human, so therefore I am a dad!” He protested. Bill rolled his eyes.

            “Whatever you say, Pine Tree.” He started, “OH by the way, your sister and her friend will be back in an hour or so.” Dipper’s anger simmered down.

            “How are they doing?” Bill nodded.

            “Pacifica’s a little shaken up but Mabel’s alright for the most part. A few scrapes and bruises.” He said. Dipper sighed in relief.

            “Good.” He stated before plopping down on the couch ready to pass out.

Bill lifted Dipper’s legs up and sat on the couch. As Dipper drifted off Bill watched his face slowly relax and when he knew the teenager was asleep he sighed with relief.

“That could’ve gone a lot worse.” He said quietly. H then chuckled, remembering when his once good friend had first become pregnant. She took out an entire planet of small creatures who just so happened to get on her nerves on that particular day. His eyes darkened a bit when his memory faded into that of the day he was informed of her death, nearly a million years ago, now, though it still hurt just as badly. He found his eyes becoming droopy as well. He let out a yawn before letting his head lean back on the couch.

Forty minutes later Dipper shot up causing Bill to stand protectively in front of Dipper. “What is it, Pine Tree?” He asked, high on alert.

Then Dipper groaned. “How am I supposed to tell Mabel about this?” His head fell into his hands.

            “Why do you have to tell her? Is she your keeper?” Bill laughed as he realized that his mate was not in any danger.

            “First off, she’s my sister. It would be wrong to keep something like that from her. Second of all, don’t you think she would notice, most likely sooner than later?” Dipper moaned.

            “Good point. You could always just come right out and say it.” Bill tried.

            “Oh Mabel, you know how I’m a man, right? Okay so get this, I’ve been impregnated by a demon.” Dipper said sarcastically.

            “You’ve been what?” Two heads snapped to the doorway where a girl, now clad in a regular t-shirt and yoga pants stood wide-eyed. Dipper groaned again.

            “I hate my life.” He said. She looked in between the two and a devious smirk graced her features.

            “That means that you two… you know…” She suggested. Dipper stood up, mortified.

            “NO. No, no, no, and no. Mabel. That’s NOT how it works.” Even Bill seemed a bit flustered at the thought. She simply smirked harder.

            “Uh-huh. Whatever you say bro-bro.” Dipper sputtered uselessly for a moment before resigning.

            “Okay wait. Am I he only one who’s still caught up on the fact that Dipper just said he was pregnant?” Pacifica said in disbelief. “I mean, he’s a guy. That’s impossible, right?” She said. “On second thought… I don’t want to know. I’m going home, okay, Mabes?” She said, looking very stressed. She planted a kiss on Mabel’s cheek as she walked out the door.

            “Looks like we’re not the only one with shocking news.” Bill said- one eyebrow raised. Mabel’s face reddened.

            “So, what happened last night?” Dipper called, now completely over the information his sister and her “Friend” had just obtained.

            “Nothing happened! That was just a friendly peck on the cheek!” She lied obviously. It was now Dipper’s turn to smirk.

            “Oh? Really now? How about I go ask Pacifica. PACIFICA!” He called out.” Suddenly and hand was slapped over his mouth.

            “Okay, okay! I took your advice and told her how I felt…” Dipper cheered.

            “Hell yeah! And now you know that she is also hopelessly smitten with you?” Mabel blushed and nodded quietly.

            “How did you know?” Mabel asked him.

            “Simple.” He started. “I know everything.” Mabel gave him an incredulous look before laughing.

            “I can’t argue with you there.” She laughed. “But anyways, so there’s a little baby in there?” She pointed to his stomach. He nodded.

            “It seems so.” He said, sighing.

            “Is it a boy or a girl?” She asked happily.

            “Neither.” Bill stated out of the blue. Mabel furrowed her eyebrows. “Demons don’t have gender. He or she will choose when they are old enough to understand the concept what they’d like to identify as. Until that time we refer to young as they, them, et cetra. Very rarely do the children take on human characteristics. There’s only been a time or two in history where a human child was born from a demon.” He said. She nodded in understanding.

            “Does that mean I can make… them some frilly dresses?” She asked excitedly. Bill laughed.

“If you’d like.” She squealed in excitement.

“Yes! I’ve been waiting all of my life to be an aunt and now the time has come! Sure the situation is a lot stranger than I thought it would be, but I will not complain!" She cheered running to her office where all of her sewing supplies were. Dipper sighed.

“That was easier than expected, yeah?” Bill said looking where the teenage girl had stood just second prior with a look of bewilderment. Dipper hummed in agreement.

“I guess so.” He mumbled. “So what _will_ the baby look like?” Dipper asked.

“That’s a good question. It mostly depends on the mater and the pregnancy when it’s divorsus cyclum.” He said, deep in in thought. “I’m sure it will have a lot of features from my true form, I have a pure family line, anyways. You see, since we’re only able to have one child it would seems that breeding between family members would be impossible, when in all actuality having more than one child is very possible, of course it cost the lives of those who have already reproduced, which is why it’s not an often occurrence. In my family the maters are sacrificed to make sure we stay they way we are- strong, powerful, and pure. At first, due to you being a human, the baby will be born as a human, but as it starts unlocking the powers that I securely locked up for your protection it will start to show its true form. They will not have any genitals, only orifices to expel waste. ” He said.

Dipper was about to respond but a creature came barreling through the window screeching loudly.

“Cipher you will pay!” The bird like creature screeched. Dipper dropped to the ground covering his abdomen instinctively while Bill lunged after the harpy like creature.

“Primivera Orion.” He stated, pinning her to a wall. “How lovely of you to visit us. Have you brought Pasha as well? I hear he declared himself male not long ago.” He said in an empty tone. Mabel burst into the room.

“What’s going- what the hell is it with demons and thinking they can just burst into my house?” Her tone was now one of anger.” Bill and Dipper blinked up at her.

“You killed him you worthless abandoning abomination!” She lunged for his throat. He easily dodged.

“Yes well I was only returning the favor he tried to give me.” He stated coldly. “I’ll be willing to forget all of this and leave you and your family alone if you go home right now and never show yourself to me again.” His voice was menacing yet calm. She eyed him warily, thoughts of her son filling her eyes.

“I curse you and your whole family.” She said before disappearing.

“Dammit.” He muttered under his breath. “You guys wouldn’t happen to have any manotaur blood, would you?” The both shook their heads, Dipper getting up from his spot on the floor. Bill sighed. “I’ll be right back.” He said before disappearing only to reappear seconds later with his hand covered in blood they assumed belonged to a manotaur. He magic-ed up some clear beads and black string and the manotaur blood seeped into them and the beads phased into the string leaving a black and red bracelet as a result. “Put these on and do NOT take them off. Even in the shower, alright?” The twins nodded and put them on their wrist and he did so as well.

            “What are they for?” Mabel piped up.

“They are good for hiding you from curses. Primavera is a very powerful demon whose specialty is curses. She is, after all, the one who invented them.” He said.

“She said you and your family, why are we included?” She asked. Bill just looked at Mabel, and then at Dipper’s abdomen. Realization dawned on her. “OHHHHH. I gotcha.” She said with thumbs up. “Does that mean you’ll celebrate the holidays with us?” She said excitedly. Dipper and Bill just looked at her as if she was crazy. The girl had just been cursed and she was more concerned about who she was sharing Thanksgiving dinner with.

“I-if you want me there, sure.” He said hesitantly, looking at Dipper out of the corner of his eye.

“Of course we do! Despite Dipper’s outward feelings towards you, he definitely has a soft spot! You lived in his mind, you should know that!” She said as if it were obvious. Dipper blushed.

“Shut up, Mabel.” He said and then his stomach growled causing him to blush even more.

“Pine Tree, when was the last time you ate?” Bill asked worriedly.

“I don’t know, sometime yesterday?” Mabel giggled at the way Bill started reprimanding him and leading him towards the kitchen.

“Acting like a married couple- they are so cute!” She said to herself. An idea popped into her head. Pulling out her phone she dialed Pacifica’s number. “Hey Paz. No, I’m okay. I was just wondering if I can come stay with you a little earlier? I can? Excellent. Oh no, I just want to give Mr. and Mrs. Cipher some privacy.” She giggled. “Okay, be there soon!” She waltzed into the kitchen.

“Alright guys! Aunt Mabel will be back in about two and a half months! Don’t forget to come by Pacifica’s for Thanksgiving!”

“You leaving now? You’re not supposed to go for another month!” Dipper cried.

“Something came up! Now you have the house all to yourselves! Have fun, but not too much fun if you know what I mean! Also, some time while I'm gone do you mind moving my stuff to Grunkle Stan's old room? You don't? Great! Bye!” She winked before running into her room to pack some of her stuff. Dipper sighed.

“She’s so forward.” He said. Bill nodded in agreement before shoving a spoonful of cereal into Dipper’s mouth earning a cry of surprise.

“Eat up.” He said cheerfully.                                      


	8. It's So Fluffy I'm Gonna Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure Fluff.  
> And nightmares.  
> But then there's more fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet! I'll be working on the next chapter tonight but I probably won't finish until tomorrow morning!

       Dipper had never been more embarrassed in his life, while Bill, on the other hand, had never been more amused.

       “You still have the pillow with cool girls face on it?” He laughed. Dipper on the other hand was blushing very hard.

       “I just stuck it in my closet a few summer’s ago and forgot about it…” He mumbled, ripping the picture off of the pillow. They had been looking for extra pillows for Bill because he really like pillows and warmth as it turned out. He complained for a solid hour about how cold the house was.

       “You don’t still have feelings for her, do you?” Bill said, now serious.

       “Of course I don’t. I stopped liking her when she graduated from high school. That’s been two or three years now.” He said counting in his head. “Two, yeah. The last time I even talked to her was at the party.” He explained. “Wait a second, why am I explaining my love affairs to you?” He squeaked. Bill smirked and walked up to Dipper hugging him.

      “Because you’re my mate and the only person who you’re allowed to like is me!” He said cheerfully.

       “Excuse you? I’ll like whoever I want!” Dipper sputtered, blushing in a way Bill found to be very cute. “Let’s just get you your pillows.” He grumbled, tossing the one that he used to kiss every night on Bill’s temporary bed, which was Mabel’s old bed- something about Bill wanting to stay close to Dipper to make sure he was safe.

       “I still think I should sleep in your bed with you.” Bill pouted.

       “I still think a twin size bed isn’t enough room for two grown men.” Dipper said, grabbing a few more pillows from the closet across the hall along with a really comfy blanket with polka-dots.

       “It’s plenty of room if you cuddle me.” Bill stated simply, now getting out of his clothes. Dipper blushed as he watched Bill undress. His muscles weren’t exactly defined, but they were there if you looked closely. His slightly tanned skin reminded Dipper of a vanilla mocha, which sounded really good right about now despite the warm weather outside. Bill was right, though. It was freezing inside the house- just the way Dipper and Mabel liked it, considering how hot it got during the summer- this one time someone actually caught on fire... Okay, maybe it happened more than one time…

       “I’m not sharing a bed with you Bill. You would try something, knowing you.” Dipper noticed the somewhat feral grin on Bill’s face as he fantasized about something. “My point proven.” Dipper deadpanned bringing Bill out of his trance.

       “I wouldn’t, really, Pine Tree. Not unless you wanted me to that is.” He said matter of fact-ly. Dipper blushed and turned away.

       “Why would I want to do anything with you?” Dipper took off his clothing as well, feeling slightly nervous at the other man’s gaze. “Stop looking this way would you?” He slipped into some long night pants and got into his bed. “Turn off the light when you’re ready to go to sleep.”

       “Will do, kid.” Bill chuckled and let out a yawn. “What are we doing tomorrow?” Bill asked as he walked over to the door and shut it, turning out the lights in the process.

       “Tomorrow’s Monday so we’re opening up shop. That reminds me. I wonder if Mabel is still planning on coming to work. She usually deals with the gift shop while I do the tours. It’d be kind of hard to do them both by myself…” An idea struck him.

       “Do you understand U.S. currency, Bill?” Bill nodded. “Do you know how to scam people into paying more then they probably should?” He got a devious smirk on his face upon hearing the question.

       “Kid, I’m a deal demon. It’s literally what I do for a living.” Dipper smirked.

       “Yeah, I guess you’re right. You’ll run the shop tomorrow, okay? If you’re gonna live here, you gotta pitch in. Don’t worry I’ll pay you the lowest amount I possibly can.” Dipper laughed. His mind drifted over to his great uncle and he frowned.

       “I should probably call Grunkle Stan. I haven’t talked to him since he left.” Dipper sighed. “Goodnight Bill.”

       “Goodnight, Darling.” Dipper rolled his eyes at that. He let his eyes close slowly and laid there for a good ten minutes that felt like hours before drifting off to sleep.

“ _Loser,_

_Weak,_

_Utter embarrassment,_

_Get rid of him._

_Pines aren’t weak.”_

_Dipper put his hands over his ears and whimpered at the sound of his great uncle’s  voice._

_“You’re wrong…” He mumbled. Tears made their way to his eyes as the voice spouted out more words and phrases._

_“Disgrace,_

_Worthless,_

_I hate him.”_

_“I’m sorry…” Dipper cried softly trying to get away from the voice he had grown so close to only to push away in a moment of rage. “I’m sorry.”_

_He suddenly felt a warmth at his side and relaxed instantly as the voice faded away. Finally his dreams moved to a certain triangular demon. A smile graced his face at the thought of them eating a Thanksgiving dinner, Mabel getting mad about the cooked pig on the table, Pacifica calming her down, and Bill wrapping his arm around Dipper lazily. He sighed a content sigh._

     Dipper opened his eyes slowly becoming increasingly upset about leaving the dream. He closed his eyes again and turned into the warmth beside him. Bill relaxed when Dipper’s breathing evened out once more.

     “I almost died.” He said under his breath.

     “No, I’m just too tired to protest. You’ll get an earful in the morning.” Bill nearly jumped at the sound of the lazy voice.

     “Is that a threat?” He mumbled with a smile on his face, looking down to see a sleepy one on his mate’s.

     “No, it’s a promise.” He nuzzled closer into Bill causing Bill to tighten his hold on the boy earning a pleased hum.

     “Go easy on me.” He laughed lightly.

     “Not a chance.” He said, drifting off. Bill smiled again before letting himself succumb to sleep as well. Oh, and Dipper didn't give him the promised earful.


	9. Aunty Mabel (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm fluff trash so there's some more fluffiness in this chapter!  
> Also I brought in a rather popular character in this fandom.  
> Burnt noodles because Dipper can't cook.

       Dipper stared at his phone nervously while Bill rubbed his shoulder.

       “It’ll be fine, really. He’s been wanting to call you.” Bill said, attempting to comfort him. Dipper had had nightmares about Stan almost every night for two weeks. When Bill was in his mind he would just drift around in the dreamscape talking about nothing in particular with Bill. But ever since Bill got a human body that also required sleep his nightmares had returned. Bill would wake up in middle of the night to Dipper’s whimpers and crawl into the boy’s bed and send him calming images. Finally, after the first week, Dipper let Bill just sleep in his bed with him, leaving Mabel’s unused for a week now.

       “Are you sure? He seemed pretty upset.” Dipper said with a despairing look on his face.

       “I’m one hundred percent positive. Do you know how loud his thoughts are? I can hear them all the way over here some times and I go check up on him from time to time. He thinks about you and your sister almost as much as your sister thinks about glitter.” Dipper’s eyebrows shot up.

       “Really?” Bill nodded. Dipper got a look of determination and dialed his great uncle’s cellphone number the twins made him get when they went into high school. It rang once, twice, seven time and then the answering machine popped up. Dipper hung up the phone with a disappointed look in his eyes but they immediately lit up when the phone started ringing. He saw the caller ID read Stan and turned to Bill. “Do I answer it?” He asked dumbly.

       “Of course you answer it! Hurry!” Dipper pressed the green button and put the phone up to his ear.

       “H-hello?” He said unsurely.

        _“Oh ugh, hey, kid. You called?”_ Stan’s voice sounded just as awkward.

“Y-yeah. I was just calling to see how you were doing. Oh and Thanksgiving’s coming up and Mabel wants us all to go to the Northwest mansion for dinner.”

        _“Oh Yeah! Defi-“_ He paused _, “I mean, I can try. No promises. Not like I can just drop everything. I’ll check my schedule and see if I can make it and then get back to you or Mabel. Oh and you’ve got some explaining to do later when I do come to visit.”_ He said stoically. Dipper grinned.

“Thanks Grunkle Stan. Love you.” He tried.

 _“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Love you, too_.” He said before hanging up.

       “What did I tell you?” Bill laughed. Dipper tackled him in a hug.

       “I’m so glad.” He said, burying his face in to Bill’s neck. Bill seemed shocked for a moment before wrapping his arms around the boy’s smaller frame. Dipper tried to pull away mumbling an apology but Bill pulled him closer.

       “Let’s just stay like this for a second.” Dipper relaxed into his hold. Since they had started sharing the bed Dipper had grown quite accustomed to Bill’s touch and even craved it from time to time- though he would never admit that bit of information.

       Dipper’s stomach growled for the five thousandth time since this whole ordeal had started.

       “I’m gonna get so fat.” He said sadly. Bill chuckled.

       “No, the baby will take over half of the foods from you. The only weight you’ll gain is from their growth.” Bill ruffled his hair. “Don’t worry about obesity. With your metabolism I don’t think you could ever even achieve normal weight.” Dipper smacked him and headed for the kitchen to make some mac and cheese now that he knew how to make more than just cereal, ramen, and microwaveable corn dogs. After a few moments of thinking to himself a question came to his mind.

       “Don’t most pregnant ladies get ultrasounds? Do I have to get those, too?” Dipper asked, thinking about how awkward it would be to walk in there and tell them he was pregnant. Maybe he could dress as a girl and they wouldn’t notice he was a boy. Of course he’d use Mabel’s name, with her permission.

       “Ultra-sounds are possible, or I could do it. We wouldn’t actually see them but I could sense the child’s magic.” Dipper suddenly became excited.

       “Really? Do it!” He said enthusiastically, running over to where Bill sat at the table. He lifted his shirt exposing his still thin belly. Bill laughed as he put his slightly cold hands on Dipper’s abdomen causing the man to flinch. Dipper waited patiently. He became worried when Bill’s eyebrows furrowed. “What is it? Is something wrong?” Dread filled Dipper at the thought of a bad discovery.

       “No… I’m not quite sure…” He paused, “It feels like the energy is separated, like they aren’t taking some of it… I don’t know why though.”

       “Could that be bad?” Dipper asked nervously. Bill shook his head.

       “I don’t think so, just strange. Usually children absorb all of the energy they can but it seems our child is only absorbing half of it.” Dipper sighed in relief.

       “So nothings wrong?” Bill nodded. A burning scent filled his nostrils. “Dammit! How do you burn noodles that are in water?” He said angrily as he rushed over to the stove to move the noodles off the burner. “Is cereal alright with you, Bill?”

       “If it wasn’t I’m pretty sure I would’ve starved to death by now.” He chuckled, though still seeming a bit put off. Dipper frowned seeming not to notice this while had made them two bowls of chocolate cereal.

       “I’m trying to learn how to cook. It’s a lot harder than it looks.” He said, frustrated. Bill stood and walked over, wrapping his arms around Dipper’s waist as he poured the milk. Dipper leaned back into him and squeaked at Bill’s kissing his cheek.

       “And you’re doing great. Honestly I absolutely _love_ chocolate and having chocolate cereal for almost every meal is quite wonderful.” Dipper was blushing and shivers were running down his spine at the feeling of Bill’s warm breath in his ear. He picked up the two bowls and walked away, trying to ignore the familiar feeling of arousal. He set the two bowls across from each other and sat down at the table and started at his cereal. Bill smirked, walked over, and took his place across from Dipper.

       “Mabel’s coming by today.” Dipper said. “She mentioned something about needing to get some money to take Pacifica on a vacation. The nerve of her! She only works every other day but she wants to take half of our profit! I’ll have a word with her when she gets here!” He said, trying to be angry, though Bill knew that Dipper really didn’t mind much. They made plenty of money, especially since Bill started working for the shack. He’d somehow put it into people all over the United States mind to come to the Mystery Shack and buy as much as we needed them to and more. Gravity Falls, Oregon had gotten a bit busier but most of the same people still lived around as during their first summer. Even McGucket was still around, though they were starting to wonder of he’d keel over any day now. It was hard to believe he was the same age as Dipper’s great uncle. The years had not been kind to the old man.

       The door slammed open and Mabel danced into the kitchen.

       “Rome… or Paris?” She said excitedly.

       “How about Kepler-452B?” Bill said earning a confused look from the twins. “You know, the planet that humans just discovered a few years back. I used to live there for a while. Nice and peaceful.” He said, reminiscing the good old days.

       “I think I’d like to take her somewhere in this galaxy… and solar system… and world…” She said.

       “How boring.” Bill huffed. “How about your bed? I’m sure she’d enjoy that.” Dipper and Mabel smacked him simultaneously. “Ow! It was a joke!” He whined and started eating his cereal with a pout on his face.

       “You know, Bill. I can’t imagine you with a kid. You’re too much like one.” Mabel laughed.

       “Excuse me? I am _very_ capable of taking care of a child! To this day my lawful child is extremely spoiled and visits me quite often!” They both looked at him.

       “Your lawful child?” Dipper spoke up.

       “Yes, you humans refer to them as god children I believe. He was a good friend of mine’s. She passed away a while back, right after her son was born, actually. I took him in and raised him. He’s a good kid. A bit shy… too kind for this world.” He said, smiling softly. Dipper’s heart warmed at the look in his eyes.

       “What’s his name?” Dipper asked. Bill hesitated for a moment.

       “William Cipher-Sarin.” He said. Suddenly a boy with bright blue hair appeared.

       “Y-yes sir?” The boy asked, seeming extremely excited that Bill had said his name.

       “I have some people I’d like for you to meet.” Upon noticing the other’s in the room he cowered behind Bill.

       “But father…” Though they didn’t have any actual blood relation William seemed to look a lot like Bill, almost a carbon copy actually.

       “No buts. You would want to meet them anyways. This is Dipper Pines.” Dipper stuck his hand out. Will looked at it for a moment before coming to a decision and sticking his hand out to shake Dipper’s. “He’s my mate and he carries my child.” Will’s eyes widened and he grinned.

       “R-really? Are you sure? What am I saying, of course you’re sure. That’s amazing father, I’m glad you’ve found him!” William said going ninety miles a minute and then blushed at his outburst.

       “N-nice to meet you Dipper Pines. You may call me Will.” Will said, retreating behind his father again.

       “You can call me Dipper. It’s nice to meet you, too, Will.” Dipper smiled at him trying not to die from how cute this person was, in a child-like way.

       “And this is his twin sister, Mabel.” William nodded towards her.

       “Hello, Mabel.” Mabel wasn’t having any of that.

       “OH. MY. GOSH. You are absolutely adorable!” She said, tackling him in a hug. Will was a blushing sputtering mess. He tried to pry the girl off of him but to no avail. “I guess this kind of makes you my nephew! I have such a cute nephew!” Dipper and Bill laughed at the scene. “ I have to call Pacifica over, better yet, why don’t you just come with Aunty Mabel? You’ll have so much fun with Pacifica and me! We’ll play dress-up, we’ll eat a lot of food, watch romantic movies, OO and we’ll do arts and crafts! Let’s go!” Mabel cheered. Will looked to his father and Dipper for help but they just laughed.

       “You might as well humor her. She’ll win anyways.” Dipper laughed.

       “Go on, Will. You’ll have fun, I promise.” Bill said. He nodded in resignation and the two of them headed towards the shop, probably for Mabel to get some money for her upcoming trip. As soon as they were out the door Bill started laughing hysterically.

       “I love messing with that kid!” Bill was wiping tears from his eyes. Dipper smiled.

       “You’re cruel. That poor soul, you threw him to the wolves.” Dipper laughed.

       “Oh he’ll be fine. He’s nearly a million years old now, he should make some friends anyways.” Dipper’s eyes nearly popped out of his head.

       “A million? Wow. He seems a lot younger.” Dipper said.

       “Oh, and you’ve met someone else a million years old before? I bet I don’t look four trillion years old.” Dipper choked on his cereal.

        _“Four trillion?_ You’re kind of a pedophile, Bill,” Dipper laughed.

       “I am not attracted to young children.” He stated. “I am attracted to you.” He said, finishing off his cereal as Dipper blushed at his comment.

       “Yes well you’d be the only one ever.” Dipper said quietly.

       “Also not true. That Pacifica girl found you attractive when you were younger before realizing her sexuality in high school.” Bill said.

       “WHAT? Really?” Dipper said excitedly. “Ah man, she treated me like I was a total loser until high school, though.”

       “I’m just telling you what I know.” Bill shrugged. “And when Wendy was a little girl, around five I believe, she did call you cute. Don’t you remember?”

       “Yeah, but she was five. That was really weird. I couldn’t even be happy about it.” Dipper said.

       “My point is, you’re not unattractive Dipper. Quite the opposite actually.” Bill pinched his cheek.

       “Whatever.” Dipper mumbled, picking up his bowl and taking it to the sink and washing it. Bill took the dish from him, dried it and put it away. “Thanks.”

       “For what? The compliment? Or the dish?” Bill asked with a grin. Dipper glared at him.

       “Both.” He said simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so most of the time Will is seen as Bill's twin brother or something, but that wouldn't work in my story because how things unfold! So therefore he is the child of the aforementioned best friend who destroyed an entire planet while pregnant! Poor will lost his mommy and his daddy :( But now he has bill! Who he was named after :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If I try to write another one tonight chances are it's be more fluff so I shall just go to sleep... Maybe xD I might just write more fluff. Well on second thought there's another thing I need to tackle, so I'll probably do that tonight as well xD  
> ENJOY <3


	10. Morgan's Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, per usual there will be fluff  
> Cute Dipper  
> Too cute for Bill's own good, he's gotta sit down.  
> Morgan's Wrath of course  
> Yaoi Fan-girls

       “Mabel I _can’t_ wear my old suit.” Dipper tried over the phone.

       “ _Sure you can little brother! Come on, for me?”_

       “No Mabel… I literally _can’t.”_ He insisted.

       “ _Well why not?”_ She huffed.

       “Okay so you know how you haven’t been here for weeks?” She hummed on the other line. “Well… I hadn’t really noticed at first but I’ve been slowly.. I don’t know, gaining weight?” Mabel squealed on the other line.

       “ _OH MY GOD DIPPING SAUCE DO YOU HAVE A BABY BUMP?”_ Dipper pulled the phone away from his ear and laughed nervously.

       “Yeah and I can’t fit into my dress shirt.” Dipper whined. His belly had grown larger than he thought it would after twelve weeks.

        _“No problem bro-bro. Wear what makes you and the little one comfortable.” She said happily. Hey, I got to go! Pacifica and are grocery shopping for Thanksgiving since her parents are visiting family in Paris and she wanted us to make Thanksgiving dinner_.” Mabel said excitedly.

       “Alright, Mabel.” He chuckled. “Bill and I will see you tomorrow. I’m sure Stan will be there as well. Bye sis.” He ended the call and stretched like a cat.

       Bill walked up and hugged the shorter male, only slightly swayed by the belly he now sported.

       “I could just dress as a female and pretend to be our cousin and tell Grunkle Stan that I became extremely ill and couldn’t make it.” Bill chuckled and nuzzled his face into Dipper’s hair.

       “Or, since you don't _have_ a cousin you could just tell him. What’s the worst that could happen?” He asked with a grin.

       “Imminent death.” Dipper said emptily. Bill laughed once more.

       “For some reason I highly doubt he’ll kill you while you have his great, great niece or nephew.” Dipper sighed.

       “Yeah, I guess so. What should I wear?” Dipper finally asked.

       “What ever you want, my darling.” Dipper had grown used to the nicknames but he never really used them himself. He wasn’t really the kind of person who made up and used pet names. He thought Bill made a hobby of it, though.

       “Hmm.” He hummed, deep in thought. “I’ll wear sweat pants and a sweatshirt.” He said finally. The demon looked him up and down.

       “So you’re pretty much just going to go in that?” Dipper nodded, smoothing out the sweatshirt, showing off his round lightly belly. Bill chuckled.

       “Shooting star’s gonna kill you.” He shook his head.

       “Should we bring something? You know, contribute to the dinner?” Bill gave dipper a look of pure amusement.

       “You? Preparing food? That sounds like a horrible idea.” Bill was now laughing quite loudly and Dipper’s face flushed with color.

       “I’ve gotten okay at making chicken alfredo…” Tears brimmed his eyes with embarrassment. Bill took notice of this and tried to stiffen his giggles.

       “I’m sorry, Pine Tree.” He hugged Dipper and said boy buried his face into his shirt. “Don’t cry!” He said still trying to wipe the grin off his face.

      “I’m not!” Came Dipper’s tear filled voice. Bill almost died from cuteness overload.

       “You know, kid, you’re too adorable for your own good.” Bill chuckled. Dipper pushed away in an exaggerated manner.

       “I am not!” He shouted. Bill almost fainted. He actually had to sit down for a second.

       “For my own good as well, it seems.”  Dipper pouted angrily and stomped off to their shared room. Bill of course chased after him. “Oh come on, darling. I was only messing with you!” -but to no avail. “You know you’re kind of proving my point with every second.” Dipper stopped in his tracks and turned around with a menacing glare. Bill backed away a bit, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. “Dipper?” he said warily.

       "Your friend may have destroyed a planet but if you keep at it I’m going to destroy _you.”_ Bill shivered slightly as the door slammed in his face.

       “In bed?” He called through the door. He grinned at the sound of frustration that came from the other side. “Go ahead and get some rest. I’ll be up soon, okay?” He heard dipper mumble something about him being no-good and how he had better hurry up because it was cold. Bill smiled again before his expression grew serious. Suddenly he was somewhere in outer space surrounded by three demons.

       “Good, you’re on time.” The one that resembled something akin to a dog giggled. The two indescribably hideous demons behind him snickered as well.

       “You’ve got some nerve coming to the place I live and leaving notes. What do you want?” Bill spat at them with his words being sure to look down on them.

       “It seems you have a surplus of power right now.” The dog creature said with glee. “We just decided somebody should knock the Cipher’s off their pedestal.” The all giggled insanely.

       “I’m not sure the Cipher’s consider me family anymore. As a matter of fact they may just have a bounty on me.” Bill said tapping his foot on nothing. “And you literally have no chance whatsoever of coming within ten feet of the house. It’s protected with ancient magic. But because you have so stupidly threatened my family- my actual family, that is- You unfortunately won’t live to try.” He snapped his fingers and one of the less powerful demons disintegrated from the feet up. It screamed in agony. The other demon was about to recite and teleportation spell it exploded just by Bill simply thinking it.

       “You can go ahead and kill me. I knew I was going to die here today. But now it’s too late. Morgan sends her regards.” Bill’s eyes widened a fraction and he was back at the house again, it now lit in flames. He heard an agonized scream from inside the house.

       “Dipper!” He screamed as he dove into the house. The entire down stairs was covered in flames. He spouted out an incantation that made him immune to the heat.

       “Bill!” He could hear Dipper just barely over the roaring flames. He dove up the stairs to the room and slammed the door open to see the boy standing on a dresser trying to put out some of the flames with a weak water spell. He knew his energy wouldn’t have been able to handle anything stronger. Relief filled his eyes at the sight of Bill. The demon pulled the boy into his arms and they were then standing outside the house. Bill inspected his mate fro injuries, flinching at the sight of the burns on his legs and lower arms. The boy was also weak from using up magic he didn’t have, so weak in fact, Bill was the only thing keeping him from collapsing in a heap on the ground..

       “How’s the baby?” He asked in a rush, anxiety creeping into his voice. Bill’s shaky hands fell over Dipper’s abdomen. He sighed with relief again.

       “Fine.” He said, lowering the to the ground.

       “I’m sorry.  I had fallen asleep and I didn’t wake up until the flames were already burning the door. ” He leaned into Bill trying to ignore the pain that was becoming more and more prevalent.

       “Shh. It’s my fault, Pine Tree. I shouldn’t have left you alone to start with. Bill got to work healing up Dipper’s legs and the arms. Dipper sighed in relief.

       “Thank you.” He whispered. Panic rose in Bill at Dipper becoming quiet. Only when he heard the short shallow breaths did he calm down.

       “I hope this works…” Bill said, summoning some of magic. He did his best to transfer it to the boy but it failed. He hugged him closer. “You’ll have to take it easy for the next few weeks. No magic. He said to the sleeping form. Bill gathered Dipper in his arms, pulled out his phone and called the fire station. He then teleported to Pacifica’s front door and knocked loudly.

       Two minutes passed and the door opened slowly revealing two girls covered in flower holding knives.

       “Oh my gosh is he okay?” Mabel rushed to his side and began inspecting him.

       “He should be fine. I can’t say much for the Mystery Shack, though.” Bill said regretfully. “I can only do so much with my magic right now with having to give energy to the child to make up for Dipper being a human.” Mabel nodded.

       “It’s alright. Grunkle Stan will kill us quick. He’s not cruel.” She paused for a moment in deep thought. “Okay maybe he is. What was that you were saying about Kepler 25 something a few weeks back?” Bill chuckled.

“I’m sure it will be fine.” We can always rebuild the shack, and I have plenty of gold. You humans value it so we can just sell some of it for your currency. Maybe even send Stan on a vacation.”

       “That is if you can find a place where he’s not banned,” Mabel said seriously.

       “I doubt he’s banned from Hirsch’s heart.” Bill said earning a confused look. “It’s an inside joke.” He shrugged it off and readjusted Dipper in his arms. “Do you have a place I can set him down- A bed preferably?” He asked. Pacifica nodded and led them up the stairs and to a bedroom themed in a soft blue. Bill set him down on the bed and pulled the covers over him tucking him in and planted a light kiss on his forehead. He turned to see a blushing Pacifica and Mabel with their phones out, snapping pictures. They quickly put them away and apologized in unison.

       “Do you want to help us cook?” Mabel asked. Bill looked between the two girls and Dipper. “Will is down stairs. We could get him up here to watch my brother. You look like you need to take a breather.”

       “Will is here? Of his own free will?” Bill’s eyebrows shot up.

       The two girls grinned at each other. “More or less.” Pacifica said, grinning.

       “I do enjoy meal preparation… but I'd rather stay up here.” He wandered off with his words.

       “Then why don’t you help Dipper out?” Mabel asked incredulously. Bill smirked evilly.

       “I like to watch him squirm.”

“Okay, you can no longer be in here with my brother! Go to your room or something. It’s the one next to his.” Mabel said.

       “Awe, but Pine Tree and I share a bed back at home.” The girls blushed and sputtered before sporting feral grins.

       “Well we have food to cook. I’ll be sure and let Will know you’re here.” Mabel sang and shut the door as she walked out. Bill sighed.

       “Human females are so strange.”

       “Got that right.” Dipper mumbled under his breath. Bill chuckled and slipped off his clothes, taking his place in bed next to the boy. His hand rested on his protruding belly and the other one snaked underneath him.

       “Goodnight, Bill.”

       “Goodnight, kid.” Bill responded.

       “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairly short chapter! Also not what I had intended! That's only because I broke it up into two parts, though! I'm extremely tired from watching the little munchikin for the past two days so I'm getting some rest! Good... morning!  
> Enjoy!


	11. ThanksGiving Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkwardness  
> Food  
> Stan finds out about the shack  
> I will lie to you at east once in this chapter.

       Bill and Dipper sat awkwardly at the dining room table of the Northwest Manor. You see, after Dipper had tiredly confessed his feelings for Bill, the demon turned every different shade of red before ultimately disappearing, leaving a very confused and embarrassed Dipper. When Bill had finally come back an hour later, still a light shade of pink Dipper had already cried himself to sleep unable to stop thinking about his stupidity. Bill in turn became angry with himself for making the boy cry and slept in the room next to Dipper’s. Needless to say they had both been avoiding each other all morning but they were assigned to sit next to each other.

      “What’s wrong with you guys?” Pacifica scoffed. “You can’t just be all cute one day, and then weird the next.” Mabel and Will nodded in agreement from across the table. In this particular dining room there was six chairs, five of which were already filled. Stan, as expected, was late.

       “Nothing.” They mumbled in unison, looking everywhere but the other.

       “Dipper, I need to have a talk with you.” Mabel said with no room for question. He looked reluctant but her expression gave no room for argument. “Paz, you come, too. I may need help with this one.” The three of them left the table.

       Upon walking into the table both girls direct their glares towards him.

       “What happened? Usually you and Bill are all subtly cute but you guys are both so glum today.  They suddenly heard a howling laughter coming from the dining room that sounded a lot like Will. Tears brimmed Dipper’s eyes.

       “He told him? That stupid asshole!” Dipper said turning to walk away. He bumped right into his Grunkle Stan who had apparently let himself in.

       “Hey, ki- what happened?” Stan was now angry. Then his eyes fell to his great nephews abdomen and a look of horror cam across his face, “WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?” Dipper just pushed past him and ran to his room where he shut the door and locked it. A few minutes passed and he heard a knock on the door.

       “Who is it?” He called out.

       “It’s me bro-bro.” He hesitated for a minute.

       “Come in. Only you, though.” He stood up and unlocked the door, shutting it and locking it behind her. He then flopped on his back on the bed again, his hands over his eyes.

       “You wanna talk about it?” He shook his head. “Oh well, Dip. I’m gonna get it out of you anyways. You might as well fess up now.” She sang. He mumbled under his breath, “What was that?” She asked.

       “I said, I told him I loved him.” Her eyes lit up.

       “That’s great! So why are you being all sad a mopey?” she said now confused, she absolutely _knew_ Bill returned the feelings.

       “He left after I said it and didn’t come back.” Dipper said miserably. “And now he won’t even look at me.” Mabel’s face took on a look of sympathy.

       “Oh dipping sauce… I’m sure it’s just a big misunderstanding. Why don’t we go talk to him?” He shook his head furiously.

       “No.” He stated firmly. Mabel glared at nothing in particular.

       “Well no one hurts my little brother and gets away with it.” She said heroically.

       “Mabel, you’re five minutes older than me.” Dipper groaned.

       “And that’s still older than you.” She called as she made her way out the door. “Is it alright if Stan comes in?” Dipper shrugged and Mabel took it as a yes. The old man, now almost eighty years old made his way through the door and shut it behind him.

       “So, ugh, how’s the shack doing?” He asked awkwardly.

       “I imagine it’s a pile of ash right about now.” Stan laughed.

       “That’s funny, kid. How’s the profit?” He asked.

       “We’re making double what we used to.” He said, deciding to ignore the fact that Stan didn’t believe him.

       “That’s good. So, you want to tell what’s going on?” He rubbed the back of his neck. Stan had never been very good at this type of thing, throw a pregnant nephew in the mix and he was one hundred percent clueless for obvious reasons.

       “I made a deal with Bill Cipher.” Dipper said simply.

       “And he turned you into a girl and you got pregnant?” Stan said with disbelief. Dipper chuckled.

       “Not exactly. I’m still very much male.” Stan looked bewildered once more.

       “So you’re just fat? Damn, kid. You really let yourself go, huh?” Dipper rolled his eyes.

       “No, I _am_ pregnant.” He said, now getting a little frustrated. His hand subconsciously rubbed his belly.

       “Okay, you lost me.”

       “What part of I made a deal with a demon do you not understand?” Dipper raged before catching himself. “Sorry…” Stan backed away slowly.

       “That’s alright.” He said nervously.

       “For demon reproduction the child bearer doesn’t have to be female.” Dipper explained.

       “So why you?” Stan asked the million-dollar question.

       “Because we’re soul-mates, or at least I thought we were.” Dipper got a look of hurt on his face.

       “You’re gay?” Stan asked, shocked. Dipper rolled his eyes again.

       “Not really. Besides Wendy, Bill’s the only person I’ve ever truly liked. And he’s definitely the only person I’ve ever loved in that way.” He grumbled. “But he obviously doesn’t return the feeling.”

       “Well why not? You’re great. Both you and your sister.” He started pushing his sleeve up. “If anything that demon filth isn’t good enough for _you.”_ Stan menaced. Dipper cheered up at his uncle’s words.

       “You think so?” He chuckled. Stan ruffled his hair, calming down a bit.

       “I know so.” Dipper’s stomach growled loudly. “Let’s go get you some food." Dipper nodded, a bit nervous to face Bill.

       Upon walking downstairs Bill had gotten up from his seat but was silenced by Stan’s glare before he could say anything. He went to sit back down in his middle seat but Stan’s face suggested otherwise. Bill got the message and moved to the seat on the far right of the table across from Will. Stan sat in the middle seat across from Pacifica and Dipper across from Mabel. Pacifica awkwardly coughed.

       “L-let’s give thanks.” She said awkwardly. Everyone bowed their heads, most of them out of respect rather than to actually pray.

       “Um… Thanks…” She said and started digging into her food. Everyone else followed in suit. They all ate quietly not looking at each other, in fear that they would die form the awkwardness. Suddenly Will shot up from his seat causing a loud noise. He blushed at the scene he had caused but continued anyways.

       “Why don’t you just tell him, dad?” Bill looked up at Will with a shocked face.

       “Tell me what?” Dipper said quietly, still blocking Bill from his view with Grunkle Stan.

       “Bill do you mind getting Pacifica and I some Mabel juice from the kitchen?” Pacifica’s face paled considerably at the mention of the drink. He nodded and made his way to the kitchen. Mabel then looked at Dipper and cocked her head towards the kitchen. Then mouthed “Go talk to him.” Dipper sighed before getting up and walking into the kitchen.

       Upon entering he saw that Bill was pouring two glasses of Mabel juice.

       “You know, that stuff is like if nightmares and coffee had a baby.” He said quietly, causing Bill to jump.

       “I didn’t hear you come in.” He said awkwardly. “Do you want some?” He motioned towards the Mabel juice. Dipper shook his head.

       “So,” Dipper gathered some of his courage up, “Will said you had something to tell me?” Bill hesitantly nodded, suddenly becoming very red. “What is it?”

       “Well, last night when you… told me how you felt I wasn’t expecting it and freaked out a little bit from… happiness overload.” Bill was now looking at his feet. Dipper’s eyes got a little bit of shine back in them.

       “You don’t hate me?” Bill’s head shot up.

       “Of course not! Why- how could I ever hate you? I love you.” Dipper’s hear fluttered and he felt tears welling up in his eyes once more, now for a different reason. He tackled Bill with a bone-crushing hug.

       “I love you, too.” He smiled. Bill laughed.

       “Let’s get back out there so you can get some food in that cute belly of yours.” Dipper blushed and nodded as his stomach let out another loud growl. They opened up the kitchen doors to see four familiar faces right there, listening in. They all backed away and acted casually.

       “Mabel juice! Thank you!” Mabel said, grabbing form their hands as everyone returned to the table. Stan sat to the very right and switched his and Bill’s plates around.

       “Let’s eat.” He said, digging in. For the rest of the meal they talked and laughed, Stan telling stories of how he was banned in some countries and they found out that he actually _had_ been banned form Keppler-452B back in 2016. He moved his pugs business there and sold them to the natives claiming that they were magical creatures that could grant your every wish and that they were the most rare creatures on earth because they were born from fairies tears, which was not common at all. Pacifica and Mabel told Stan about their relationship and he claimed that he had known for more than a year now about their feelings for each other. Everything was fine and dandy until,

       “Hey, what do ya say we go to the shack? I miss the old girl.” Everyone froze.

       “I don’t think that’s a good idea Grunkle Stan We promised Pacifica we’d stay with her all day.” Mabel said. Pacifica nodded profusely.

       “Well she only needs one of ya. How about you come with me, kid?” He said patting Dipper on the back. “I want to see what you done with the place.” Dipper looked to Bill for help.

       “I already told you how it was doing.” Dipper said. Stan paused for a moment.

       “Yeah, but you were joking, right? The shack didn’t _really_ burn down. Did it?” Stan was growing more and more angry by the minute. Dipper nodded.

       “Last night actually. We almost didn’t make it.” He said, his hands on his belly. “If it wasn’t for Bill I’m not sure how we would’ve ended up.”

       “You didn’t tell me he almost died!” Mabel cried, now inspecting him further for injuries.

       “Him being passed out in my arms wasn’t enough information?” Bill raised an eyebrow. “His burns are gone. I healed all of them.” He finished.

       “Not all of them.” Dipper said, rubbing his lower back. Bill immediately lifted his shirt and inspected the burn.

       “Why didn’t you say something sooner?” Bill asked, a bit upset.

       “I didn’t have the chance to.” Dipper winced as a hand landed on it. “Hey, watch it that- that actually feels better.” His sentence direction changed when the aching skin's pain ebbed away.

       “I leave for two months and you _burn the shack down_ and almost get your self killed in the process? Do I need to move back or something?” Dipper laughed.

       “No, Bill’s got it covered.” Mabel said with a wink.

       “Oh, yeah, speaking over which!” He disappeared leaving everyone confused.

       “I’m sure he’ll be back soon.” A few minutes passed and everyone got the remaining food from the table and put it up for leftovers. Hours passed and still no Bill. Two more.

       “I have returned!” He said dramatically.

       “Where were you, butthead?” Dipper said smacking him.

      “Ow! Pine Tree, that hurt! What ever happened to your noodle arms?” Bill whined. “For your information I was out selling my gold and getting everything set up for the shack to be rebuilt and setting up a shipment of all of the things we need for it. And until the shack is rebuilt I rented a little cabin out in the woods so Shooting Star and Llama wouldn’t have to deal with us being here.” He said.

       “So the shack is being repaired?” Dipper asked.

       “As we speak.” He replied smugly. Dipper grinned.

       “See Grunkle Stan? I told you it’d be fine with me!” Dipper said.

       “It burned down in your hands!” Stan yelled.

       “Hey, it wasn’t my fault… Actually maybe it was. I’m not sure exactly how the fire started.”

       “My mother,” Bill grumbled, “She’s the one who started the fire. She lured me away from the shack and then set it aflame in my absence.” He growled. Mabel gasped.

       “Why would she do that? Mother’s are supposed to love their children. Not set their significant other on fire!” She said, appalled.

       “I guess you could say there’s some tension in our family right now because of me. The potential extinction of the Cipher family and all.” They all gave him a ‘What did you do?’ look. “In my family the child mates with his or her mater ultimately killing their mater and I refused to do it. Another thing is they weren’t just going to make me mate with her, but they were going to make me the mater as well because she would die during child birth, putting the child at risk as well, meaning I would be resigned to the same fate as her. So now they’re angry with me because they’re too stubborn to continue the lineage with demons outside of our family.” He said as if it were obvious. Will glared at nothing. He hated the way the Cipher’s worked.

       “So they were going to have you kill your mother, but you refused, so now she’s trying to kill me? That doesn’t make any sense, even if she does kill me you won’t be able to have another child, will you?” He shook his head.

       “She’s just being spiteful. And my “father”- my real pater being dead, the demon who is my ancient ancestor has just kept using us for years and years and years and I didn’t want to be apart of that.” Bill continued.

       “That’s awful.” Dipper mumbled, earning nods of agreement. “If he’s going to be an evil prick, why not just start over with someone else?” He asked.

       “The Cipher’s are an incredibly strong family, power built up generation after generation. He’s too proud. He’d rather kill them trying to continue than start over.” Will piped in.

       “Of course you had to chose to fall in love with this guy, didn’t you Dipper?” Stan said, annoyed. Dipper nodded and worked his way into Bill’s arms, earning awes form the two ladies.

       “This is just like Romeo and Juliet except way different!!” Mabel squealed.

       “And neither of them are gonna die.” Pacifica pointed out. Bill’s gaze darkened slightly before returning to normal.

       “Enough talk about my family. I could go on all day about them. Let’s go terrorize the town or something.” Bill said excitedly.

       “I’m in!” Mabel cheered.

       “I think I’ll stay here. I need a nap.” Dipper yawned. “Go have fun with Mabel!” He said happily as he stretched and made his way up the stairs.

       “Me, too.” I’m not up for scaring people.” Will said quietly, heading in the same direction as Dipper. Mabel and Bill looked to Stan and Pacifica.

       “I’ll go.” Pacifica said.

       “I really should be getting back to Florida. Maybe next time, though.” Stan said, very disinterested in the people of this town.

       “Looks like its us three!” Mabel said happily. “All for one?” She waited for a moment before finishing herself, realizing they weren’t going to do it for her, “ONE FOR ALL!” And she dragged them out the door.

           

       …

 

     Never to return again…

           

 

       Just kidding, like three hours later they get bored and head home to torture Will as a trio. Much Much Fun. Poor Will!


	12. Time For A Visit AND A REAL CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys. You have inspired me! Here is a chapter for you guys!  
> Straight fluff!  
> The slow-burn picks up ever so slightly!  
> Dipper's worried :(  
> Bill helps out a little ^_^

            “16 weeks?” Dipper asked, staring at his belly. “I look like I could have a baby tomorrow.” He groaned and flopped onto the couch; careful of the way he landed

            “You are pretty big, aren’t you?” Bill said, taking interest in Dipper’s belly, letting his finger graze the exposed skin, softly. Dipper look appalled.

            “Excuse you?” He had never been one to care about his weight, if anything, he’d rather gain weight, but for some reason Bill’s comment upset him.

            “You know what I mean.” Bill laughed “You still look great per usual, Pine Tree.” Bill "winked", earning a blush. After the Thanksgiving episode nothing much really happened romantic wise. Due to the Christmas season approaching business at the shack had sky rocketed and Dipper found himself becoming more and more tired out and a lot more quickly as well.

            “He really isn’t even that big, all things considered.” Mabel said from across the table.

            “And what do _you_ know about pregnancy?” Dipper asked, irritated.

            “Well, when you were on your runaway trip and missed the last three months of mom’s pregnancy, I saw how big a belly could get.” She said.

            “How is Amelia doing anyways?” Dipper asked. “Her second birthday just passed. I feel bad for not calling or sending a gift.” He said. “I know! I’ll go visit her right now!” He said excitedly.

            “Whoa, whoa, whoa, Dipper, not a good idea, bro.”

            “Why not?” He said frustrated.

            “Oh I don’t know. Don’t you think it’s be a bit of a shock to find out your son is pregnant?” It suddenly dawned on Dipper once again that he was a bit of an anomaly.

            “I could wear a sweatshirt…” He tried.

            “Yeah, that could probably work. But I still don’t think you should risk it. Plus dad would kill Bill. Haha! I made a funny!” She laughed to herself for a moment.

            “Shouldn’t you tell your parents anyways? Oh and introduce me to them. We are in a bit of a serious relationship and if I recall correctly, in human relationships that calls for the meeting of the parents.” Bill pointed out, not understanding Mabel’s reference.

            “Well my parents are very religious people. I don’t think they’d take any of this too kindly.” Dipper stated.

            Bill seemed to be baffled by this.

            “They do realize that everything they’ve believed their entire lives isn’t true, right? This so called God they speak of is actually just a demon? His name is Sole and he’s actually quite unpleasant, very arrogant, actually- even changed his name to fit his arrogance.” Bill ranted. “Oh, and he wasn’t even the first one to create humans. There are many humans across the multiverse.” Bill said. Dipper and Mabel needed a moment to take all of that in.

            “God is a demon?” She asked. Bill nodded.

            “I mean, I guess after moving to Gravity Falls I slowly fell away from religion but to hear that it actually isn’t true…” Dipper drifted off.

            “Eh, you’ll get over it!”

            “So what created you guys?” Dipper asked curiously.

            “Beats me.” Bill shrugged. “I went through a stage- all of us do- where I tried== to find out who our creator is. I only spent about seven billion years on it. After a while I realized it was just better to accept existence. Live easy, you know?”

            “Dipper’s too curious for that. He’d probably drive himself insane.” Mabel laughed. Dipper nudged her.

            “Shut up. I would not.”

            “Back on subject.” Bill chirped. “You can’t lie to your parents forever is my point.” Dipper tensed up.

            “I really don’t want to see them anymore.” Bill slipped his hand into Dipper’s.

            “I’ll be right there.” Bill put his chin on Dipper’s head and Dipper leaned in slightly.

            “You may be right, Bill. We could go ahead and get over with now. I’ll bring Pacifica and tell them about our relationship if that will make you feel better.” Dipper sighed.

            “You’re a lesbian. I’m with someone of a completely different species AND I’m a pregnant man.” Mabel flinched.

            “Yeah,” she drew out, “If they try and be mean to you I’ll give them a piece of my mind, okay?” Dipper hesitated a bit before tightening his hand in Bill’s hold.

            “I’ll call them and let them know we’ll be there this weekend.” Dipper murmured. Mabel hugged him.

            “Everything will be fine. No matter what we’ve got each other, right?” Dipper smiled slightly at that and put his free hand on his extended belly.

            “Right.”

            “Well I’m going to call Pacifica and let her know the plan. You guys go ahead and make plans for this. Oh and don’t forget to call Soos and Tad. They’ll have to run the shack while we’re gone. Having it down for several days will not be good and Stan would probably give birth to a cow if profits dropped.

            “What are you talking about? We’re eighteen and already bringing in a great amount of profits. Sure, not as much as Stan has but he ran the Mystery Shack for thirty years.” Dipper laughed. “Can you imagine how much we’ll bring in by the time we’re seventy?”

            “Good point. Still, I’d like to keep a steady cash flow. Pacifica’s been teaching me a lot about businesses and bringing in money and I have so many ideas for the spring season.” Mabel’s eyes sparkled and Dipper chuckled.

            “I’ll go plan the route. And you, darling, can call the workers.” Bill stated, planting a small kiss on Dipper’s cheek. Fire truck red, Dipper nodded and rushed out of the room to the landline. Mabel eyed Bill and his also somewhat flustered look. Realization dawned on her.

            “You still haven’t kissed him yet? What have you guys been doing all of this time? Are you guys even official? “ Mabel raged. Now Bill’s face was almost as red as Dipper’s. “You’ve been around for a loooong time, don’t tell me you’ve never kissed anyone before?” Mabel laughed.

            “No, I have. It’s just. He’s different is all. I don’t want to mess up the timing or anything.” Mabel tried to contain a squeal of excitement.

            “Trust me, I don’t think _you_ could mess anything up in his eyes.” She gave Bill a knowing smile and a wink.

            “You think?” Bill asked. She nodded again.

            “Alright, well I’m off. You’d better have given my brother his first kiss by the time I get back!” Bill shushed her immediately.

            “Not so loud! He’ll hear you.” Mabel giggled at his flustered expression.

            “Then I’m off.” She pranced out of the room leaving a blushing Bill behind. He breathed deeply for a moment before entering the living room to see Dipper with his back turned, talking on the phone. He felt a flutter in his chest and walked up to the boy, hearing the boring conversation between him and Tad Strange, the newest worker at the shop. Bill’s arms made their way around Dipper’s waist causing him to jump slightly but then relax into his hold.

            “It’ll just be for a few days, and for those few days instead of nine dollars an hour you’ll get ten since you’ll be doing some more work than usual. You’ve been on plenty of tours with me so you know that the tour guide usually gets tipped pretty well so you’ll have that, too.” Bill couldn’t hear the other on the line but judging from the satisfied hum Dipper gave he assumed that Tad had agreed. “Alright, I have to call and let Soos know now. You have a great day, too.” He hung up the phone and before he could dial the old handy man and now manager’s number he was spun around. “What are you doing?” Dipper asked in Bill’s hold.

            Bill tried to form words with his mouth but that had the effect of a gaping fish.

            “Are you alright?” Dipper’s hand rose to Bill’s forehead. Bill pulled away suddenly.

            “Fine, fine. I’ll go pack.” He mentally upbraided himself. Dipper stared after him with an expression of bewilderment before shrugging. The phone rang causing him to jump. He answered it.

            “This is the Mystery Shack. We put the fun in NO REFUNDS. How can I help you?” Dipper asked.

            “…” Dipper could only hear heavy breathing on the other line.

            “Hello?” He asked. It was creeping him out to the point he had to hang up. “Sorry! Call again another time.” After placing the phone down he then remembered his call to Soos. Dialing the number he tried to rub the goose bumps off his arm. He still felt like he was on the phone with whatever had called him.

            “Hello?”

            “Hey, Soos. It’s Dipper.” There was a moment of silence

            “Oh, Jesus as in _Hey_ Soos. Gotcha. What’s up dude?” Soos laughed.

            “Mabel, Bill, Pacifica, and I are all going to visit my parents this weekend and probably won’t be back for a few days. Tad’s going to run tours and clean-up. Can you do inventory and open and close up shop?” Dipper pleaded.

            “I would, dude, but Melody and Rosa are sick. We’re at the hospital right now. Apparently they have pneumonia.” Dipper hummed in understanding.

            “That’s perfectly fine. I hope they get better. I’ll just have to call Wendy and see if she minds coming in. Hopefully she won’t be too busy with the self defense classes.”

            “That’s cool that she has her own business now. I wonder how she’s doing. Well, dude. Rosa just woke up.” Dipper could hear crying in the background.

            “Alright man. Take care.” Soos wished him the same and hung up. He dialed Wendy’s number.

            “He this is Wendy. You know what to do.” The beep sounded and Dipper explained the situation  and hung up.

            “Did you get everything worked out?” Bill asked walking into the room. Dipper shook his head.

            “Soos’s wife and youngest kid are in the hospital and Wendy didn’t pick up.” Dipper sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I still have to call mom and dad and let them know we’re coming.” Bill nodded.

            “You know, Will owns many businesses across the multiverse and is quite good at running things so long as he doesn’t have to deal with too many beings.” Dipper looked up at him.

            “Do you think he’d be alright running register and taking inventory? He’d also need to open and close the store.” Bill hesitated.

            “Probably not on the cash register but I’ll ask him.” They stood in silence for a moment and Dipper looked at Bill as the demon closed his eyes and sat there silently. Dipper poked him.

            “You good?” No answer. “Bill?”

            “Just asking Will. Give me a second.” He said without opening his eyes. Dipper nodded.

            “Okay.” They stood there awkwardly- well Dipper found it awkward anyway.

            “He said he could do it.” Bill said with a smirk. “It took a little persuading.” He added with a wink. Or what Dipper assumed to be a wink.

            “Good.” Dipper sighed in relief. “I’ll call my parents then. You can’t possibly be finished packing and planning.

            “I don’t need to pack and I already packed a couple outfits for you. I assumed we would just teleport there.” Dipper nodded.

            “Okay. Then everything is set except for calling them?” Dipper asked nervously.

            “I could call them if you’d like.” Bill said moving Dipper’s hair out of his eyes.

            “You don’t have to…” Bill flicked his forehead earning a sound of protest from the younger male.

            “Someone I care about is stressing. That’s not good for you or the little one. Just let me handle it.” Dipper rubbed his forehead and nodded. He picked up the phone and handed it to Bill after dialing his parents’ number. He stood there silently for a few seconds.

            “Hello, is this Mr. Pines? Oh good. My name is Bill Cipher I’m… greatly acquainted with Dipper and Mabel.” He paused for a moment. “Yes, they’re well. As a matter of fact we were planning on coming to visit you guys this weekend.” Another pause. “Oh, we as in Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica Northwest, and myself.” After another moment of silence Bill smiled at Dipper and nodded. “Alright, excellent! I’ll let them know right away. You, too. Bye.” He hung up the phone. “They said they’d be delighted to have us over.”

            “I hope everything turns out okay.” Dipper drifted off into his thoughts. Bill enveloped him in a hug.

            “I’m sure everything will be fine. If all else fails I can just swipe their memory of the whole trip.” Dipper’s eyebrows furrowed.

            “You can do that?” He nodded. “Have you done that to me?” He said, irritated.

            “Every once in a while I make you forget where you put your keys.” Bill laughed at Dipper’s expression.

            “You butt head! I thought I was losing my mind!” Dipper remembered countless times where he searched the whole house for his keys only to find them in his hands or pockets. “Any other times?” Bill’s mind wandered to that one time where he almost kissed Dipper but due to nervousness ended up making both of the fall on the floor. Though he swiped Dipper’s memory of the event the boy still hand a headache for the next few hours.

            “Nope.” Bill’s voice rose an octave. Dipper gave him a look that said he knew better. “Well I’m going to go pack some clothes.” He said, walking away.

            “You said you didn’t have to pack!”

            “I changed my mind.” He said simply making his way up the stairs. Dipper followed after him as quickly as possibly without giving himself discomfort. He suddenly had an idea.

            “Ow!” He said as he sat down on the stairs. Bill immediately spun around.

            “What happened?!” Dipper grinned.

            “I was injured by your ignoring me.” Bill sighed in relief.

            “That’s not funny. I thought you were really hurt.” Bill pouted.

“Oh fine, I won’t do it again. Help me up, will you?” Bill nodded and helped the boy back up. “But you do know you can tell me, right? I promise I won’t be mad.” Bill looked at Dipper’s belly and then at his eyes.

            “I find that promise to be empty in your condition. I’m not worried that you’ll be mad anyways.” Dipper’s eyebrows furrowed.

            “Then what are you afraid of?” Bill sighed. He leaned towards Dipper, still on the staircase, and put his forehead against the other’s. Suddenly the memory flashed before Dipper’s eyes.

            _“These pancakes are going to be horrible, just so you know.” Bill laughed at his remark._

_“I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Bill then noticed a spot of pancake mix on Dipper’s cheek. He stood from his place and approached the boy and wiped it gently away with his thumb. Dipper froze. “Sorry. You had pancake mix on your face.” They stood there, Dipper blushing. Bill eyed Dipper’s lips as the boy chewed on them. His heart picked up a bit at the thought of his lips pressed against those._

_Dipper’s eyes met his own and they kept eye contact for a moment. Bill leaned in a bit, heart hammering through his chest. Dipper’s eyes fluttered closed. Bill set his hand down on the nearest surface and leaned in closer just barely brushing the boys lips before realizing the agonizing pain in his hand. He jerked it away from the stove top with a scream and bumped into the boy knocking the other over eliciting a yell of panic. His arms flew out to the taller male in hopes to catch his balance but only ended up bring the other down with him._

_Upon hitting the ground a loud smack could be hear from Dipper’s head colliding with the floor followed by a loud groan. Bill immediately put his fingertips over the boy’s eyelids, extremely embarrassed by the situation. He then got off of the boy and sat beside him and watched as his eyes opened slowly._

_“Wh-why am I on the floor?”_

_“You were making pancakes and slipped on some batter.” Bill lied nervously. “Are you alright? How about the baby?” Dipper nodded._

_“I’m fine. We’re fine.” He slowly got up, rubbing his sore head. The smell of burning filled both of their nostrils. “Oh no!” Dipper moved the pan away from the burner. “Damnit!” He yelled. Bill just laughed at his frustration, relieved the memory swipe worked and that he was okay._

Dipper laughed loudly. “So that’s what happened! I was wondering about that for days!” Bill blushed.

            “Don’t laugh.”

            “Who would have ever thought that the smooth demon with years of experience in this multiverse would’ve done something so clumsy! How’s your hand?” Dipper said taking it to his own, trying to keep the amusement off of it as he inspected the fully healed hand.

            “It’s fine. I healed it later on that day.” Dipper nodded.

            “That’s good.” Mabel busted through the door with Pacifica in tow. The carried several suitcases belonging to both of them. They took in the sight of the two males, fingers interlocked and foreheads pressed together.

            “Well I see you were trying to accomplish your mission I assigned you Bill.” The two jerked away from each other quickly like children who had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

            “What is she talking about?” Dipper asked.

            “Nothing.” Bill replied quickly.

            “I told him he had to kiss you before I got back.” Mabel added and Bill face palmed.

            “K-k-ki-kiss me?” Dipper sputtered. Mabel nodded excitedly.

            “I hate to break it to you bro bro but Romando doesn’t count as a first kiss so you’ve gone eighteen years and haven’t kissed a soul. And that’s just unnatural.” Mabel stated and Dipper blushed.

            “Shut your yap.” He snapped before running upstairs. Mabel giggled at his embarrassment.

            “Wait a second. You’re telling me they’ve practically been together for three and a half months, live in the same house, _sleep in the same bed,_ and they haven’t even _kissed?_ ” Pacifica snickered.

            “So you and Mabel have kissed?”

            “Of course.” They stated in unison. “Even before we found out that we both liked each other we had kissed. Most girl best friends have.” Mabel stated matter of factly.

            “Human females are strange.” Bill stated before running upstairs to see how Dipper was doing. He ran into the room to see the boy changing, only in his loose fitting boxers. They both blushed slightly and Dipper turned away.

            “I’ve seen you naked, you don’t have to hide.” Bill piped up.

            “That was an accident, completely your fault.” Dipper replied, recalling the shower incident from a few days prior.

            “It was a nice sight.” Bill laughed. Dipper blushed harder.

            “How can it be?” He motioned downward. He had nothing against his baby but he wasn’t particularly fond of his body type at this moment. It wasn’t in the least bit attractive.

            “You tell other people to shut up a lot. You need to take your own advice. You look great.” Bill said walking towards the boy as he slipped a sweater on. The weather was extremely cold lately. Bill helped him situate the sweater over his form. “You want your fuzzy socks?” Dipper nodded. While he _could_ reach his feet, it wasn’t without discomfort. He watched as Bill slipped the warm socks onto his feet along with slippers. “I imagine your legs are going to be cold.” He pinched Dipper’s bare leg.

            “Ow!” Then he became frustrated. “How does one forget to put on pants? Did you do a memory sweep again?” He accused Bill.

            “No, you’re just an airhead sometimes. You seem a bit tired today anyways. Do you want to just go to sleep? It’s eight o clock already.” Dipper looked at the clock and sighed.

            “Tomorrow’s Friday. We’re going to their house tomorrow night.” He chewed on his lip slightly but suddenly another pair were on his. His eyes widened for a minute before they closed. It was slow and experimental, foreign. When the other pulled away Dipper’s eyes remained closed for a moment before fluttering open. He sputtered for a moment.

            “Everything will be okay. I promise.” He said caressing the boy’s cheek, silencing his stuttering. Dipper nodded and climbed into the bed.

            “A-are you coming to bed now?” He said sliding to the other side of the small bed. Bill shook his head.

            “I’m going to go check the barriers set up around the house.” Dipper nodded and Bill moved the blankets over him. “I’ll be back in a few moments though.” Dipper nodded and Bill made his way out of the room trying the whole way not to do a victory dance. As soon as he closed the door behind him he silently jumped and danced around like a fool. Behind the door a bashful smile was on Dipper’s lips as he replayed the moment in his head over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for their support this past two weeks of my hiatus! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! It was a mix of writer's block and lack of motivation to do much of anything! I missed 6/10 days of school even! Not a good week health wise! Thank you for standing strong with me! Truth is you guys are actually the reason I'm doing so much better! So thank you!


	13. Lost in Kansas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter because I feel bad for not updating in so long!  
> Next chapter will be drama filled and possibly contain something a lot of you are waiting for!  
> Also I am extremely tired for some reason so I didn't do much for the formatting. I'm sorry! I will fix it tomorrow!

Dipper rubbed at his eyes as he tried his best to stay awake. He didn’t remember tours being this brutal before. He’d be sure and ask Bill for a foot rub when he got home, too.

"And that’s all folks! Come again soon!" He said somewhat enthusiastically. Upon entering the shack he plopped down into the most comfy chair he could find. Mabel was working the register and Bill was doing the next tour so he could sit here for a few moments. His mind drifted over to his parents.

"How am I going to explain you to them?" He asked himself, hands on his belly. "You’re going to be quite a surprise." He smiled. The landline rang and he struggled to get out of the overly comfy chair to pick it up.

"This is the Mystery Shack, we put the fun in NO REFUNDS. Can I help you?" A familiar feeling washed over Dipper at the sound of heavy breathing. "Who is this?" No response. "Please don’t call again." He was about to hang up when he heard a raspy, familiar voice whisper,

"Dip-per Pines." He quickly hung the phone and backed away from it, chills running down his spine.

"Dipper!" Mabel called from the shop. He quickly made his way that way to see her with a phone in her hand. She looked at it with the same expression Dipper knew he was showing. "Who the hell was that?"

"I don’t know. I think they called yesterday, too." Dipper said rubbing the back of his head.

"Did you tell Bill?" She asked. Dipper shook his head.

"I didn’t see any reason to." Mabel gave him a look of bewilderment.

"It said your name, Dip. You need to tell him about whatever that thing is." Mabel got a chill and Dipper nodded, also feeling uncomfortable at the memory of the voice.

"I’ll go tell him now." She nodded.

"Be careful." He nodded and headed out the door, trying to ignore how tired he was still feeling. He knew Bill was taking the more expensive and exciting path, also the more dangerous path. Dipper sighed and thought twice about walking in before giving in. He had walked this path many times before, and Bill was definitely close enough to hear him if he yelled.

He made his way through the forest, staying on the path, occasionally picked up Pitt Cola can that were scattered from different tourists and put the in his pockets.

"Can’t even clean up after themselves." He grumbled. He heard a growling noise behind him. He spun around, hands put out in front of him protectively, saying a barrier spell Bill had taught him. He then laughed at the sight of something that looked similar to the candy monster he had encountered in his first summer here.

"Oh man. You’ve gotten huge. A lot of candy and golf clubs, huh?" The monster didn’t seem to recognize him at first but when he did he reached his hands out in a grabbing motion. "Sorry, big guy. No candy or golf clubs. Oh! I do have some Pitt cola cans!" He said throwing them at the monster's opened mouth. The creature looked satisfied and scurried off. Dipper chuckled and continued down the path before hearing a mangled scream coming from the direction of the candy monster. He stopped in his tracks and looked in that direction, hearing whimpering.

He ran towards the sound. "Where are you big guy?" He was searching frantically for the wailing figure. Finally he came upon it. There were large claw like gashes in his back. Dipper looked around for the attacker but saw no one. The creature whimpered in pain. Dipper kneeled next to.

"It’s okay, I got you." He removed his large jacket and tried using it to slow the blood flow. The creature’s eyes were fluttering at this point and it clung tightly to Dipper.

"Bill!" He yelled loudly, not knowing what to do. "Bill! Help!" In a matter of seconds Bill was by his side.

"What is it Pine Tree?" He asked worriedly before his eyes landed on the creature. "What is that thing?" He said disdainfully. Dipper sniffled.

"Please help him." He whined. Bill’s gaze softened.

"Let me see." Dipper moved the jacket away to reveal the abrasions to the skin. Bill’s face seemed a bit grave.

"Go down the path about a quarter of a mile to the tourist. I’ll take care of him." He said to Dipper.

"He’s going to be alright?" Bill stood quietly for a moment, the hope in Dipper’s eyes faded a bit. "Right, the tourist." He said, holding back some tears. His hand rubbed the monster’s head. "Bill’s going to take care of you. See you again." He said. The monster looked at him with scared eyes, light fading. He started towards the path.

"Wait, Pine Tree. Take this. It’s too cold out to just wear a thin sweater." Dipper grabbed Bill’s quote and started down the path. A couple of minutes passed and he found the tourist sleeping inside of a protective barrier only visible to him and other magic users. He did a quick wake up spell and they all rose, confused.

"Sleeping in the forest isn’t very safe! That was the work of the Sleeping Angel." He explained.

"Why didn’t it affect you?" A little girl towards the front asked. Suddenly a horrifying scream sounded through the forest, followed by total silence. "What was that? The girl asked, huddling closer to her father. Dipper made sure his voice was strong enough before he responded.

"It was probably just the candy monster. He wasn’t feeling very well." She seemed to accept this response. Then another group member started.

"Where’s the other guy? Mr. Cipher?"

"He had other matters to attend to. Shall we continue the tour?" They all nodded and he led them further into the forest, mind occasionally wondering what did that to the monster. Bill appeared about thirty minutes later in completely different clothing. Unbuttoning his coat, Dipper noticed the blood covering his shirt. He kept it out of the tourists’ view by buttoning it back up.

"Hello, Mr. Cipher. May I speak with you for just a moment?" Bill nodded.

"Of course, Mr. Pines." They walked over away from the group who were now taking pictures of an abnormally large butterfly. "What’s up? You alright?" Bill asked.

"Someone’s been calling the shack and not saying anything, well today it said my name. Mabel thought I should tell you." Bill nodded.

"I’ll look into it. You think you can teleport back to the house by yourself?" Dipper took in his own state before shaking his head.

"I’m not sure I could even make it halfway there." He said, defeated.

"You sure have been drained lately. This little vacation will be good for you." He said, kissing Dipper’s forehead. Dipper’s mind flew to that moment before he fell asleep the night before and he blushed. "I’ll teleport you home and you go get some rest before we go on the trip. If we’re teleporting we’re going to need to work together. You have two people, I have three." Dipper nodded.

"I’ll just walk back. You save up some of your energy." Bill shook his head and grabbed Dipper’s arm.

"We don’t know what’s out there." Dipper gave him a doubtful look.

"I know everything about these woods. What got the candy monster was either the pterodactyl or this one nightmare goblin I caught a few years back. Nothing I can’t handle." Dipper assured him, his mind fell back to what had happened right before their eighteenth birthday and he hesitated.

"Sorry, darling." He said before saying a quick teleportation spell. Dipper was about to protest when he realized he was in his bed at the shack.

"Dammit, Bill." He grumbled. Nonetheless he stripped out of his clothes and dressed himself in more comfortable ones. He slipped into bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Hours later the sky was orange and Dipper’s eyes opened. He felt more tired than when he fell asleep. He shuffled out of the sheets and made his way downstairs to see the girls sitting by Bill transferring some of their energy to him. Bill opened his eyes, sensing his presence.

"Are you about ready to go, Pine Tree?" He nodded. Okay, I’ve got these two and the bags. You just get yourself there, okay?" He nodded once more and rubbed his eyes tiredly. They both said the spell in unison. Dipper rubbed his arms at how chilly it had suddenly become. He opened his eyes to see snow everywhere. He didn’t recognize his surroundings. He remembered that he was only wearing a thin sweater and sleeping pants with some now wet fuzzy socks.

"Dammit. I didn’t make it. Where am I?" He walked down the street, rubbing his arms for a moment before wrapping them around his belly. He heard a car coming up behind him and immediately his thumb shot out. He cursed as the car flew passed him but then saw that they were actually slowing down. He walked as quickly as he could up to them, trying to ignore how heavy he felt. He reached the car to see a window rolled down.

"Are you alright Miss?" Dipper looked at the woman in the passenger seat confused before realizing why she assumed he was a girl.

"U-um. I’m really cold, and tired. And I don’t know where I am. I was traveling with some friends and we got separated." He stated, raising his voice slightly.

"We can give you a ride to the gas station so you can call somebody." The driver said. His wife gave him a hesitant look before her eyes traveled back down to Dipper’s belly.

"Hop on in." She finally said, unlocking the car door.

"Thank you so much." He said climbing in. In a car seat was a baby no older than a couple of months, and in the middle seats a little boy around seven years old sat, staring at him. The boy eyed Dipper as he climbed in the car and fastened his seat belt.

"Mommy, why is that man pregnant?" His mother turned around, appalled.

"Avery! Don’t say things like that! She is obviously a woman!" She upbraided her child who mumbled an apology.

"It’s alright. People mistake me for a boy all of the time. Short hair, flat chest- it’s understandable." He smiled to the little boy. "So your names Avery?" The boy nodded. "My name’s Di- Dianna." He quickly corrected himself and stuck out his hand, images of the Greasy Diner's food filling his head. "And who is this little angel?" He motioned towards the little baby.

"Her name is Noel. She’s the newest addition to the family." The mother stated.

"Was it hard? You know… giving birth?" Dipper asked nervously. The adults just laughed.

"You’ve misunderstood. I can’t have children." The woman said. "Avery and Noel are adopted. We’re actually on our way home from picking Noel up." She said.

"Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-"

"No, it’s fine! Really. God has a plan for us and that’s to take in angels who have lost their parents." Dipper smiled. "You said your name is Dianna right?" Dipper nodded. "My name’s Eloise, and this is my husband Garret." Garret’s hand motioned a wave.

"Nice to meet you." The man stated.

"You, too." He replied.

"So where were you and your friends heading?" Eloise asked.

"California. We were visiting my sister and my parents." He said.

"How nice! We are you coming from?"

"Oregon." Dipper said. The car was silent for a second.

"Were you guys taking a weird route? How’d you end up in Kansas?" Garret asked.

"I’m in Kansas?" Dipper almost yelled but was careful not to wake the sleeping babe. Eloise nodded.

"You must have a horrible sense of direction. Worse than me."

"Well I was pretty tired when I left. It’s possible I got on the wrong road." Dipper said quietly.

"I think they should put this in a world record book! If you’re that far away from where you need to be you can use my phone to call your friends and let them know your alright. Where’s your car?" Eloise asked.

"I’m not sure one minute I was leaving Oregon, next here I am, walking down the road." The warmth was starting to thaw out how cold Dipper had become and he yawned. "And alright. They should be at my parents house by now."

"That’s really weird. What’s the number?" Dipper tiredly stated the numbers and the woman handed the phone to him. It rang a few times and his mom picked up the phone with a worried hello.

"Hey mom, it’s me. I got a little lost on the way. Is everyone else all right?"

"Oh thank goodness! We didn’t know what happened to you. Yes every one is fine. Well I say everyone. Your friend seemed really upset by your getting lost. I should tell him that you’re all right.

"William!" She called loudly.

"Yes, Ms. Pines?" Dipper felt horrible at the sound of Bill’s stressed voice.

"It’s Dipper." She said.

"Hello? Dipper? Are you alright?" Dipper chuckled.

"I’m fine, Bill. I ended up in Kansas somehow. A really nice family pulled over to help me." Bill sighed in relief.

"I’m coming to get you."

"It’s too late tonight. I’ll just get a hotel room or something. I don’t have enough energy to make it to California right now and I doubt you have the energy to get to Kansas. Just set out in the morning. I’ll be fine until then.

"Not an option." He hung up the phone suddenly and Dipper sighed.

"Everything alright?"

"My… significant other has decided he’s coming to Kansas right now, but he still has no idea where I’m at and chances are he’s already left. He’s so dense sometimes." Eloise laughed.

"Men, right?" She nudged Garret who smiled. "So how did you and Bill meet?" Eloise asked.

"When I was twelve years old we met as enemies but due to certain circumstances we grew to like each other." Dipper said simply.

"Like? You don’t love each other?" Dipper blushed.

"I mean... I do... a lot. I didn't realize until recently, though." He blushed.

"That’s an odd order of things." Garret stated.

"Baby, then love? Although with kids nowadays it’s becoming more and more common." Dipper’s face became even weirder.

"It is a bit complicated." Dipper said quietly.

"Oh, hush! Your daughter was born while you and Amanda were just teenagers in high school!" Eloise laughed.

"You have a daughter?" Garret nodded.

"Two, Noel and Victoria. Victoria’s fourteen years old." Garret said aloud.

"That's pretty cool. Where's her mom now?" The mood took a turn for the worst.

"Somewhere in Europe, I suppose. With her dream guy in her dream house living her dream life. What about you? Boy or girl?" Dipper decided to avoid the former topic.

"We don't know, yet. I imagine we'll go find out soon.

"Don't know yet? You look like you're having your baby tomorrow! Did you decide to wait until the child's born?" Eloise asked.

"I'm actually only in the early stages of my second trimester." Dipper admitted. Both of them gasped. 

"You're kidding! Are you having twins or something?" Dipper shook his head. 

"No, only one. Do you mind dropping me off at the closest hotel instead of a gas station?"

"No, there's a nice hotel up the road from here. It's a bit exspensive, though." Dipper reached into his night pants pockets and smiled at the feel of cash.

"I have an author looking out for me. She must not have known how to get me out of the situation and conveniently placed some money in my pajama pockets." Dipper laughed. Eloise looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" Dipper shook his head.

"Not really sure. myself, to be honest." He wracked his brain but the thought process was gone. "Anyways, money isn't a problem for me. I'm a business owner after all."

"Wow! You're so young! How'd you accomplish that?"

"My great uncle retired and gave it to my twin sister and me." He chuckled. "Ever heard of the Mystery Shack?" Both shook their heads. Garret pulled into the large hotel's parking lot.

"Well, we'll have to check it out some time! It was nice meeting you, Dianna. I hope you have safe travels." Eloise said, shaking dipper's hand.

"Thank you for the ride. You guys are life savers. Good luck with Noel!" He said, getting out of the car.

"And you with your baby as well!" She rolled up her window and waved one last time before they took off.

"How the hell did you end up in Kansas?" Dipper spun around to see Bill standing behind him.

"How'd you find me?" Dipper's knees were weak with relief and exaustion at the sight of Bill.

"As soon as I figured out your general location I was able to find you by sensing your energy." Dipper smiled a stumbled closer to Bill.

"I'm so glad." Seeing Bill just made him want to let the sleep overcome him.

"Hey, you okay, kid?" Bill asked worriedly, letting Dipper lean against him. "Dipper?" A light snore was heard in response. Bill did his best not to burst into laughter as he situated the boy into his arms bridal style. "Way to teleport yourself in the completely wrong direction AND waste all of your energy." In an instant they disappeared from the snowy scene, unseen by anyone around them. Well, except for a seven year old boy, looking out the back of his parents car.


	14. Stairway to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys ever had an anxiety attack? Or even a panic attack for that matter? Well if so, then you'll know exactly where Dipper is coming from!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo. Life isn't really murdering me anymore so that's a good thing!! And since everything is less hectic I can focus on this fanfiction again!!! This isn't a full chapter, it's a filler chapter that leads up to the next chapter!! As a matter of fact, I'm going to keep on writing tonight and hopefully post it tonight!! So look out for it!
> 
> Sorry it took so long! It won't be that long again unless I have a very good reason!! :)  
> Enjoy the filler chapter!

 

Two figures stood outside the California home. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Dipper hugged Bill's coat closer  to him . "We should go home before they disown me." Dipper turned away from the door just as it was thrown open .

"Dipper! Darling, where were you?" came his mother's shrill voice. Panic coursed through his veins as he turned around slowly, slouching so as to hide his obvious belly.

"Hey, mom. I accidentally went to the old house is all." She tackled him in a hug but was surprised when he pulled away. "S-sorry, just not feeling well." Concern filled her eyes.

"I hope you're not coming down with something! Come inside!" She ushered the two of them in. "Thank you, William, for finding him! I'll never understand how you did it so quickly! You were only gone for a few minutes!"

"Well when he told me where he was it became pretty easy to find him." Bill laughed standing between Dipper and the other people, now gathered at the door. He could feel the boys anxiety oozing from him for easily guessed reasons. Acting as a shield  he spoke to the rest of the people gathered around. "I think Dipper's tired out for the night. He's  sharing a  room with me, correct? I'll take him there." Making his way through the crowd he heard Mabel backing him up.

"Yeah, Paz and I are pretty tired as well. I think we'll turn in, too." 

"Alright. Goodnight! Tell them goodnight, darling." She whispered to her husband.

" Goodnight, kids." He called out. Once safely behind the door Dipper sighed in relief.

"Why the hell did you go to Kansas?" Bill asked.

"Honestly? I have no idea how I ended up in Kansas." Dipper collapsed onto the bed.

"What do you mean you have know idea? That's a pretty big distance from California, Pine Tree. If you didn't want to see your parents that bad we could've just  stayed in  Gravity Falls."

"I already told you I don't know how I got there." He grumbled. "Thank you for bringing me back, though." Bill's gaze softened at the sight of Dipper yawning and still shivering.

"Come on. Let's get some  sleep. You've got a big day ahead of you." He pulled the covers back as he kicked off his shoes and removed Dipper's and slid into the bed next to him, wrapping his arms protectively around him. Dipper let out another yawn.

"It's just past daylight." He protested.

"And yet you can barely keep your eyes open." Bill  chuckled. Though Dipper could hear the slightest concern dripping from his voice. Bill ran his fingers through Dipper's hair as the boy floated away into slumber. Once Pine  Tree's  breath became even Bill's hands moved down to his belly. 

His eyebrows  furrowed together, sensing the energy swirling around inside. "Why is it..." a thought struck him but he immediately discarded it. "No, that's not possible. Completely unheard of. In time we'll find out, I suppose." Bill closed his eyes with his hand still over Dipper's belly and let himself succumb to sleep as well.

Hours later, about twelve to be exact, they were torn from their sleep by the twins' sister's excited squeals. A head full of chestnut curls hopped onto the bed and hugged Dipper with some  difficulty .

"Holy crap, we still have more than three months before the baby comes..." Dipper mumbled in a sleepy state of confusion.

"Guess again, kid." Bill laughed. Dipper peaked through closed eyelids to see his younger sister was the one hugging him.

"Oh, hey Amelia." He said, nuzzling her.

"Amelia! Leave them alone! It's only seven in the morning!" Dipper's mother exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, boys. She's excited to see her big brother, I guess." She laughed but stopped short at the sight of  Dipper, covers no longer hugging his abdomen. "Uhm..." Realization dawned on Dipper and he threw the covers back over himself.

"What? I can't gain a little weight?" He said quickly.

"Dipper... What's going on?" Her eyebrows were  furrowed . She walked over to the bed and pulled the covers away.

"I-I can explain..." He stuttered. Bill came and stood in between them.

"Mrs. Pines?" He said grabbing her shoulder. Suddenly understanding filled her eyes.

"Mabel, you're pregnant? Why are you pretending to be Dipper? Aren't you guys a little old for that?" she laughed. "And why didn't you tell me sooner! Wow, who would've thought I'd be a grandmother so soon!" She seemed to be going into hysterics.

"M-mom. I-it's me..." He said, looking at his now balled up fists.

"Honey, I need to talk to you-" Dipper's dad said before his mouth fell open. "Nevermind."

"Look! There's a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this!" Mabel said, entering the room with Pacifica and her dad. Dipper suddenly felt extremely  claustrophobic  with all of the people surrounding him. He tried to even out his breath a bit but with  each passing second his head was swimming more and more. He could vaguely hear people arguing and someone calling out his name gently. His heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest.

_ I'm dying, aren't I? Oh my gosh, I'm dying. I can't breathe. Should I be able to feel my heart beat like that? No no no no no, I can't die. _

He stood abruptly and pushed through the people trying to get some air into his lungs but to no avail.

"Dipper! Wait!" He could hear Bill trying to push through everyone as well. Dipper just kept moving, unable to see anything but black dots dancing into his vision. Suddenly there was no ground below him, but only for a split second and then he was falling.


	15. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill feels at fault for Dipper's injuries and after discovering something big he can't help but feel even worse.  
> I hope you guys like George Clooney. I sure do. xD  
> ALSO OMG YAY WORDS AND THE K WORD.  
> Secrets Revealed :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically speaking I still posted it TODAY. Don't hate cx

     "Well this never would've happened if you hadn't reacted in that way, mom." Dipper's thoughts were becoming clearer at the sound of his twin sister's voice.

     "So you're saying this is my fault?" She sounded appalled at the idea. "Far from it! If that... that  _creature_ hadn't done this to my child,  _deliberately_ put him in this situation-"

     "Bill is not just some  _creature_ and this isn't his fault, mom." All eyes turned to the hospital bed where a boy lay glaring at the woman he called mom.

     "You're awake!" In an instant Mabel was by his side holding his hand in her own. Dipper groaned at the sudden motion, taking notice of the pain in his... well everywhere.

     "What happened?" He asked, taking in the hospital room. Mabel hugged him gently.

     "When you ran out of the room you fell down the stairs. You're so clumsy." Dipper's eyes widened and he started sputtering about a baby. "Don't worry Dipping sauce, all is well in baby town." She said, smoothing his hair out. A huge weight was lifted off his shoulders.

     "Where's Bill?" He asked, scanning the room. Mabel sent daggers towards their mother.

     "Yeah, mom. Where  _is_ Bill?" Their mother turned her nose into the air.

     "How should I know? Better yet why should I care?" Dipper glared at her.

     "What did you say to him, mom?" He seethed. She seemed shocked at his outburst.

     "I only told it the truth. That some disgusting demon would not take one of my children and the fact that it has corrupted you to this point was bad enough. And now to think that those abominations are inside of you? It's appalling." She scoffed.

     "Those?" Dipper's eyebrows knitted together. Mabel's yes lit up.

     "Oh my gosh, Dipper I totally forgot that you didn't know yet! It's so exciting!" She said, now regaining her happiness. "There are  _three_ mini-Dipper's!" Mabel was disappointed in Dipper's lack of reaction. "Come on, say something! Don't just sit there looking dumbfounded!" She cried out.

     "Three? That's... that's not possible. The can only have... one." Dipper was trying to fit the puzzle pieces together. "Demons can only have one baby. That's all of the energy they're able to spare." Dipper clarified. "Where's Bill, Mabel? Does he know about this?" Mabel now looked slightly concerned.

     "Yes, he knows. He's the ones who rearranged their thoughts into thinking Dipper was a girl when they came back in to tell us. After they did, though, mom began yelling at him and he went away." Mabel explained.

     "I'm sick and tired of the two of you trying to put the blame on me! Call me when you can own up to your own mistakes." She said, gathering her belongings and exiting the hospital room. They both stared after her.

     "Bill can just erase her memory. Don't worry." Mabel said, comfortingly. Dipper shook his head.

     "That's alright. Now I know how deep her love runs and if its that shallow I'm better off without her." He sighed. His hand hovered over his stomach. "Where's dad?"

"He's at work right now. I told him before everything went down, explained everything to him. He was actually going to get mom when everything went down. I think he's confused but not upset like mom. She's probably just upset is all. But on a better note, three, Dipper! I'll now have _four_ nieces slash nephews!" 

     "Three?" He asked and his sister nodded in response. "How am I not dead?" He asked.

     "Why would you be dead?" Mabel exclaimed.

     "Humans can barely sustain one demon child. I have  _three._ "

     "Christmas miracle?" Mabel tried. Dipper shook his head.

     "You've been watching too many Hallmark movies." He laughed.

     "If you haven't noticed, bro bro, you're a bit of an anomaly, yourself. And there's a first for everything. My biggest concern is how two idiots like you are going to raise three little babies at once. Paz and I will have to lend our womanly knowledge from time to time." She smiled and Dipper offered a laugh as well.

     "I hope everything ends up alright." He rubbed his belly subconsciously.

     "I'm sure it will! Just have to think positively." Mabel added cheerfully.

     "I'm afraid thinking positively isn't exactly effective in saving the ones you love." Two pairs of brown eyes found a figure sitting in the chair on the other side of the room that hadn't been there before.

     "Who are you?" Mabel said, standing in front of her family protectively. The old man pushed his glasses further up his nose.

     "No need to worry. I'm one of Bill's few friends." He seemed almost annoyed by this. "Well as close as a friend he can manage nowadays in the demon world." He rolled his eyes and stood from his spot, brushing his peppered hair out of his face.

     "Has anybody ever told you you look like George Clooney?" Mabel said with one eyebrow raised.

     "Well that's because I am George Clooney. For the time being anyways. He's my skin puppet for this decade." She brushed off his shoulder.

     "So what are you doing here?" Dipper asked, still on edge.

     "Well, I'm here to help you heal fully so you can be back on your feet and go to the safety of your own home." He said as if it was obvious.

     "Why doesn't Bill just help me?" Dipper asked, hurt.

     "He's sulking." Fake Clooney said.

     "Sulking?" He nodded.

     "Yes, he does this every few million years. He's like one of your depressed teenagers. Gets his feelings hurt easily and all. He'll be fine. Just upset is all."

     "Why is he upset?" Dipper asked.

     "For killing his soulmate, of course. I'd be pretty upset, too." He responded earning two bewildered expressions.

     "Killing his... I'm alive, though." Dipper protested.

     "Not for long, I assume. I'm actually quite surprised you've made it this far." The older male said, placing one hand on Dipper's belly sensing the energies inside. "Most interesting. It seems one of the children is completely human, how odd." He had a thoughtful expression on his face.

     "So he's just leaving me here to die?" Dipper shouted. He wasn't even able to be happy about the fact that the soreness was ebbing away at the demons touch.

     "Listen kid, we live a lot longer than you guys. The fact that he's finally found you and is now losing you is probably more than he can bear right now. I'm sure he'll come back before it's all over." He said in what was supposed to be a reassuring tone.

     "Stop talking like I' going to die. I'm right here, and I'm fine. A little tired is all. If I can make it through the first trimester who's to say I can't make it through the other two?" He snapped. "Take me to that asshole right now so I can give him a piece of my mind." The demon chuckled.

     "I can see why he likes you so much. Have some fire in you, huh?" Dipper just stared hard.

     "Can I go, too? I need to give him a piece of mine as well." Mabel said, pushing her sweater sleeves up and balling up her fists.

     "Mabel, do you mind getting all of our stuff and packing it up? You can chew him out when I get back with him." He pleaded and she sighed.

     "Oh alright. I assume the money is in Bill's bag?" Dipper nodded and she made her way out of the white room.

     "Let me finish healing you up, alright? Then I'll take you to him." Dipper nodded and relaxed. His mind wandering off to imagining Bill juggling three children. He chuckled.

     "Penny for your thoughts?" The demon inquired. The boy shook his head.

     "Just imagining Bill trying to take care of three kids. One was funny enough, now three?" Suddenly he thought of what the other male had suggested. "I didn't want to say anything while Mabel was in here but is there really no way for me to make it out of this alive? And If I don't what will happen to the babies?" The man sighed as he finished healing the boy.

     "To be honest I've never heard of multiples in demon reproduction and I'm one of the older demons around. I'm not really sure what this could mean for you. The fact that one of them is human certainly helps, though I'm not sure how that happened in a male human. I guess its possible that Bill has some female attributes and unknowingly used them..." He thought aloud. "All I know is that the only way any demon delivered more than one child is when they were sacrificing themselves and never has someone survived that process. So I guess it's possible for you to live, but in truth no one really knows." He seemed almost intrigued by this thought process. "But the chances of your survival are very low. As for the children, the human child will survive as long as you make it far enough into the pregnancy and one of the demon children will probably absorb the other's energy causing only one of them to survive. That's just a theory, though." Dipper paled at the explanation. 

     "Well then we'll just have to hope for the best..." He whispered as he got out of bed. There was light blue sweater hanging on his bed frame. He wrapped it around himself. "Alright, let's go. What's your name by the way?" He asked, now looking down at the handmade pink fuzzy socks on his feet. He'd have to remember to scold Mabel for it later.

     "Eridanus." He replied shortly.

     "What is it with demons and stars?" Dipper grumbled.

     "Stars are to us as land is to you humans, the more we have named after us and owned the more influential we are. Eridanus just so happened to be the first star I ever claimed and when you humans came to this galaxy I made sure you knew whose it was."

     "Interesting."

     "Coincidentally, Bill just so happens to own Ursa Major. And Ursa Minor for that matter." He laughed. Dipper blushed, shuffling his hair over his birthmark. "Ready?" Dipper nodded. Suddenly they were in a huge, particularly dark room. "Bill, your mate wasn't exactly happy about your decision in leaving him there alone." Dipper curiously peered around the room before his eyes fell onto a solitary bed with a lump of covers on it.

     "He wouldn't be him if he wasn't upset about it." He muttered with bitterness in his tone.

     "Get your ass up. I have a bone to pick with you." He snarled, Bill shot up, shocked to hear the younger males voice.

     "P-pine tree? What are you doing here?" Bill said, his voice thick with emotion that wasn't usually there.

     "Whipping your sorry butt back into shape. You expect me to take care of three kids by myself? I'm not about to be like one of those teens who got knocked up and the baby daddy leaves them. Not today." He stood with his hands on his hips, towering over Bill for once.

     "Y-you're not going to make it that far..." He looked down at his hands and clutched the comforter in his grasp.

     "And how do you know that? As a genius once told me 'there's a first for everything.'" He smiled reassuringly at Bill. "But I'll never get through this without my favorite person by my side. Don't think you can get out of this that easy!" He did well at hiding the tremor in his voice, it went unnoticed by the demon that was his lover. Dipper hugged the blonde haired man with some difficulty. "Everything will work out fine." Bill chuckled.

     "This is ridiculous. You're comforting me in this situation?" He laughed dryly.

     "There's no shame in that. Let's go home, Bill." The other nodded quietly.

     "Thank you Eri." Bill said to the male who simply shrugged. Next thing Dipper knew he was back in the hospital, his arms still wrapped around Bill. They stood in complete silence for a moment in the empty room.

     "Bill I... well I..." Dipper blushed and decided against his words. Suddenly soft lips were pressed against his. His head swam in warm dizziness for a moment before he registered the kiss and responded hesitantly. Bill pulled away ever so slowly.

     "I love you, too." He paused for moment. "Oh shit, I sure do hope that's what you were going to say." He was the color of a cherry now. Dipper laughed.

     "It was." He smiled before planting another kiss onto Bill's lips.


	16. That Awkward Moment When

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am scum.  
> I've had this chapter written for weeks.  
> I am so sorry.

"Will you stop glaring at me, shooting star??" Bill asked from the backseat while Mabel was fully turned around in his direction from the passenger seat of the cab. "I can feel it, and it's making me very uncomfortable." He said, averting his eyes.

"Well deserved." She remarked, eyes narrowing.

"Don't be bitter, guys." Dipper said from the seat next to Bill's. "It's stressing me out and that's the last thing we need right now." He said, his hands absently moving to his stomach. Both of them huffed like children.

"Fine." They relented in unison. For a moment they all sat in deafening silence and Bill squirmed at it.

"How do you think going to your parents will be?" His voice cut the the silence suddenly. The twins didn't answer immediately. Bill contemplated asking again when Dipper piped up,

"We're just getting our stuff and leaving. Might hug Amelia before we go." The Pines siblings looked slightly upset but hid it well.

"Trouble with the folks?" The cab driver asked.

"Yeah, just a small fight. I'm sure all will be well. Oh, hey, Dipper! Mom and dad know that Paz and I are a thing. Per usual dad seemed pretty uncomfortable but didn't say anything. Mom flipped out but her reaction wasn't as bad as it would've been had I told her about us before she found out about you!" Mabel laughed. Dipper huffed at her ability to always look at the bright side, even when it wasn't there. The rest of the drive was uneventful and full of the driver telling stories of fights with his parents- which he now regretted. Needless to say they were all relieved when they reached the house only to get another sinking feeling at the sight of all of their luggage neatly stacked outside on the porch. They paid the cab fair and exited the cab and then made their way to the porch. Their parents' cars wasn't home so they assumed that their father was still at work and their mother was gone to pick Amelia from daycare.

"Parental love. Gotta love it, right?" All three grimaced at Dipper's humorless laugh. They grabbed their bags and a letter fell off of Mabel's. When she picked it up she read aloud:

 _To Mason & Mabel_ 

 

Dipper's heart clenched. The only time they ever used his real first name was with serious news, like when grandma died. "Should I read it now?" Dipper shook his head.

"Wait until we get home." He said quietly and quickly, earning a nod from Mabel and an arm around his waist from Bill. The three gathered their belongings. "Let's take a plane back or something. I'm really tired." Bill rubbed his back and pulled out his phone to call a cab back over. The same cab driver came back and picked them up, where they all rode silently to the airport.

"What do you mean the soonest flight is four days from now?" Bill asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, sir. Due to the short distance we only send planes to Oregon once a week." the woman said apologetically. Bill sighed. 

"What if I pay you a lot extra. Can one be arranged?" She shook her head.

"It doesn't work like that, sir." Suddenly her face brightened a bit. "Actually, it might. Here." She began writing on a small notepad and then handed the sticky to him. "Call this number and make your offer. He won't turn down a bit of cash." Bill eyed the sticky note before nodding and heading back to his travel companions.

"So?" Mabel asked.

"It's a no-go here for four days. But she gave me this number. A guy with a plane I guess." He pulled out his flip phone and dialed the number. "I can't wait until telepathy is a norm for humans. This whole phone thing is tiring. Yes, hello?" He said as someone picked up on the line.

"Yes, a woman at the airport gave me this number about getting a flight to Gravity Falls, Oregon, or at least somewhere in the near vicinity." He stated. The twins waited patiently.

"I mean, well yes. I did plan on paying you. Name a price." He rolled his eyes at the long pause.

"Consider it done. Yes, really. Of course, half will be up front and half will be after you've delivered my family safely to our destination." He quickly stuck his hand out to Dipper. "Write this down." He whispered before listing off an address. "It was nice doing business with you. We'll be there shortly."

"How much was it?" Pacifica asked.

"Only eight thousand. Not hefty considering everything it takes to get a plane from point a to point b." He said nonchalantly and Pacifica nodded while Dipper and Mabel gasped at the hefty price. Before they knew it they were on an old beat up plane that sputtered nervously in the sky.

"What was that about getting to point b again?" Dipper asked, one hand holding his stomach, the other on the a railing in the plane.

"We'll be fine! I built this plane myself! She works like a dream." Mabel vomited into a sack and Pacifica rubbed her back and held her hair from her face. "Haha! She loses! She threw up first." They thought they'd been relieved when they got out of the cab but when the plane landed every single one of them got out and kissed the ground.

"Here's your four thousand old man." The white haired man who somewhat resembled Gravity Fall's local town kook snatched the money up and cheered.

"Call again anytime!" They all shook their heads.

"I don't think we will." Dipper muttered.

"Alright the house is only a few miles from here. I can teleport us if it's that much." Bill said. Dipper nodded and yawned. Finally they were at home, in shambles, just as they had left it. When everything was unpacked and settled Bill and Pacifica left Dipper and Mabel to their privacy in Mabel's room.

"Are you ready?" Dipper asked.

"Nope." Mabel replied ad grabbed the top of his hand and smiled sadly. "But let's do it." He nodded and opened the letter that was neatly folded that was how their mom always did things.

 

_To Mason and Mabel,_

_For the past 18 years your father and I have lived with you. Before you went to your uncle's house all of those years ago we never had any problems. You two were children sent to us from God because we thought we couldn't have children. Since then we've had Amelia. I think it's time we finally tell you the truth. When you were only a few months old your father and I picked you up from an orphanage in Kansas. I know this is probably a great shock to you and I apologize for hiding it for all of these years. Please go find your real parents, your father and I have decided to cut ties with the two of you. We wish you the best and hope God will save you. The address is 3592 N. Pine St. Goddard, Kansas._

_Good Luck._

 

 

Dipper's hands fell to his lap as he and Mabel sat there in silence, her eyes filling with tears.

"So we're not even mom and dad's kids? We're not even Grunkle Stan's niece and nephew?" She started, now letting the tears flow free. "We're not even a part of the Pines' Family?" By the end of it she was yelling and stood from her spot. Dipper rose from his seat in attempt to calm her. She darted from the room and her brother followed after her.

"Mabel ,wait!" Dipper called out, moving as fast as his body would allow. At the end of the hall Bill had caught Mabel by the shoulders with a bewildered expression. Dipper's expression softened as he wrapped his arms around his thrashing sister. "Mabel... Everything's going to be okay." She finally relented and turned to the only true family member she knew.

"We're Pines' twins." She sobbed into his shoulder. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"And nothing can change that." He held her and Bill looked on for a second, a look of pity in his eyes.

"Do you want to go check out that address?" He asked.

"What address?" Bill finally spoke. Pacifica walked up at this moment and immediately went to her girlfriend's side.

"What happened?" She said, rubbing her back soothingly. Mabel turned into her hold.

"Mabel and I... we're adopted. I'm not sure what the address is. Either our real parent's house or the orphanage we were picked up form. I'm not sure."

"You guys didn't know you were adopted?" Bill asked, astonished. The twins' eyebrows rose.

"You say that as if  _you_ knew." Mabel stated.

"I did know. Remember? I know lots of things. I've been following the Pines' family for over forty years now ever since ole six-fingers and I met. I wonder what dimension he's in now... What I didn't know is that they never told you."

"Six-fingers? Like the author of the journals?" Dipper asked before asking what he thought to be the more important question at the moment. "Do you know who our real parents are?" Bill shook his head.

"Sorry, kids. I only knew they came home with you one Summer."

"So do you want to go?" He asked Mabel again. His twin sister nodded slowly.

"Cheer up, kid. They can't be much worse than the ones I just met." Mabel scowled.

"They both gave us up, didn't they." Bill fidgeted uncomfortably and decided to keep his mouth shut until things blew over. Dipper gave him an apologetic look before turning to Mabel. 

"Maybe not, Mabel. We don't know the circumstances, yet. Either way we should look this place up first, see where it is. Then in a few days once we're rested up we can teleport there to check it out." Mabel nodded in response.

"I'm going to turn in for the night. Let me know the plan. Pacifica, will you stay the night?" Everyone nodded.

After they exited the room Dipper sighed and visibly relaxed. Bill hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around the boy.

"What are you doing?" Dipper asked.

"Be sure and listen to your own words... Everything is going to be alright."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He responded, nervously. Neither of them pointed out Dipper's arms tightening around Bill's waist  or the tears forming in his eyes. They stayed like that until the brunette was able to compose himself. "Do you mind researching the address?" Dipper asked, pulling away form the hug. Bill shook his head. "Thanks. Let me know what you find." Bill nodded and smirked.

"Go get some rest. You've got a big night tomorrow. Go tell your sister and Llama not to make plans." Dipper furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"We're going on a twofer date- is that what you call it?"

"A double date?" Dipper clarified.

"Yes! That's it!"

"W-we're going on a- a date?" He said, blushing furiously.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Bill asked matter-of-fact-ly.

"What kind of date?" He said quickly.

"It's a surprise! You'll love it!" Dipper tried to protest but Bill looked so happy and proud of himself that he couldn't.

"It's a date then." Bill also seemed to blush at Dipper's quick confirmation.

"W-well, I'm going to go check out that address." He said quickly before disappearing. A few seconds later he heard Mabel and Pacifica scream.

"Bill! What are you doing in here! Get out!" Mabel roared

"Sorry, I needed this." He said back loudly.

"I have my shirt off you oaf! Get out!" She yelled angrily.

Dipper chuckled when it became quiet again. He headed towards Mabel's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey, you guys? Bill's taking us all out tomorrow night." She busted through the door, only wearing a light pink bra.

"Like as in a date?" She said excitedly. Dipper rolled his eyes and looked away, barely catching sight of Pacifica wh was slipping her shirt back on. Dipper blushed as he realized what they were doing.

"Mabel, that's indecent." She looked down.

"Oh sorry. Not like it matters anyways. You're gay." She laughed.

"I am not! Bill doesn't have a specified gender!" He blushed.

"Mhm. Last I checked he definitely had a penis when we summoned him. Therefore, right now he is a man. And you love him." She sang.

"OH hush." He said blushing. "Don't make plans. AND PUT A SWEATER ON." Her called out as he walked up to his room to turn in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm like... actually depressed about Gravity Falls ending. And it's freaking me out. Why. Am. I. Getting. So. Worked. Up.  
> Either way I've been in a rut since, so chapters may be far and in between until I get over it xD


	17. Dinner IN the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything goes as planned  
> But that's okay, I guess!  
> Dad and sister show up- Amelia's so cute!  
> Grunkle Stan also pays a visit- oh wait, as in StanFORD???

     "I still don't understand why  _this_ is necessary." Dipper whined at his reflection. He was clad in a floor length blue sparkly gown with long sleeves that enhanced his already noticeable collar bone. There was a stuffed bra that was also causing him a bit f itching and discomfort, but nothing was more itchy and uncomfortable than the long wavy brown wig that sat on his head, framing his make-up covered face. "I look like a woman. and a barbie-doll." He glared at Bill through the reflection. Mabel and Pacifica admired their work from the corner of the room.

     "Well, since we're going to a fancy human establishment I assumed you wouldn't want to raise any eyebrows." Bill said, straightening his black bow tie and coat. Dipper groaned.

     "Oh, come on, Dipper. You know you look great. I'm jealous." Pacifica piped up. Will peaked his head from behind them and blushed and nodded. Bill glared at his son and Will retreated back behind Pacifica and Mabel.

     " _You're_ jealous?" Mabel said, "He looks like a better, prettier version of me! This is going to suck!" Mabel whined. "We did  _too_ good!"

     "You're beautiful Mabel." Pacifica said before whispering in her ear causing Mabel to blush. Will, who had been in the close vicinity and heard, shot up from his spot.

     "I'm going to go take inventory." He said, still blushing, but now from what the two women were talking about. Bill and Dipper chose to ignore it.

     "When are you two getting ready?" Dipper asked.

     "Right now. Pacifica has this really pretty, silky purple dress that she's going to wear and I have a pink frilly dress! Should I put my hair in an up-do? I think I'll do that! Pacifica, let me curl yours!" Mabel said excitedly. Pacifica rolled her eyes before picking up her newly short hair.

     "I cut it all off, remember?" Realization dawned on Mabel.

     "Oh yeah!" She exclaimed. "Then we can just do each other's make-up and you can straighten my hair." Pacifica nodded and the exited the boys' room.

     "Girls are complicated." Bill said, still eyeing Dipper's reflection as he nodded. "But anyways. Of course you look better without the make-up and extensions and um... boobs. But that doesn't you don't look stunning now. Just bear with it until the dinners over. I'll change it into something more suitable for you then." dipper nodded and leaned against Bill, his hand on his belly. Bill also put a hand on Dipper's belly.

     "What do you think the humans gender is?" Dipper asked. Bill looked at Dipper, shocked.

     "The doctors didn't tell you while we were at the hospital?" Bill now looked excited, Dipper shook his head. "She's a girl! The doctors said they were all girls, but that's because the two demons, like I said, don't have genitalia, yet." he brunette boy beamed down at his belly.

     "Hello, ma'am. It's nice to finally know that's who you are." Bill chuckled.

     "A little more than three months to go." There was a moment of solemn silence at the underlying meaning behind those words.

     "Anyways, what should we name them?" Dipper said, changing the subject. Bill thought o this for a moment.

     "I think William Jr., Billiam, and Bill sound nice." He said, stroking his chin arrogantly, earning a slap up the side of his head from his mate. "Ow!" He whined.

     "I'm being serious. Where did Billiam even... who thinks of that?" Dipper face-palmed. And idea struck him. "We could totally get the fans to pick out three girl names and two boy names!" Dipper said excitedly.

     "I think that's a great idea Pine Tree. Please leave a review of what  _you_ think their names should be!" They grew silent for a moment.

     "What just happened?" Dipper asked. Bill shrugged.

     "I have no idea. Anyways, we can think about that later. For now, we have to go get your sister and Llama and make sure they're ready. It's time to go." Bill said cheerfully. Dipper nodded, though he was still having a mini existential crisis, he would forget about it later. They headed down the stairs and knocked on Mabel's door.

     "Are you guys ready?" Dipper called out. Mabel threw the door open to reveal her jaw-dropping appearance.

     "Born ready." sh said dramatically as she flipped her hair. Pacifica followed out in her knee length silk dress and white fur coat.

     "Yeah, we're ready." She clarified.

     "Excellent! Let's go!" Bill clapped his hands together and they were all standing outside next to a long black limo.  Dipper and Mabel gasped.

     "When did this get here? We're going to riding in style!" She exclaimed.

     "When Bill told me which restaurant we were going to I decided this would be the best way to arrive- besides maybe helicopter, but my parents still have that with them in Paris."Pacifica said coolly. Bill opened the door allowing the ladies and Dipper- who was dressed as a lady- to get in, and then followed after them.

     "Where are we going anyways?" Dipper asked.

     "It's about thirty minutes from here. It's called  _Le Colbri._ " Bill responded.

     "Why is it called The Hummingbird??" He asked. Bill shrugged.

     "Beats me." For the next thirty minutes they discussed weird names of French restaurants, the future, the past, and more. When they finally arrived, Bill had to help Dipper out of the limousine.

     "Thanks." He said, one hand on his belly, trying to catch his breath. "You guys are heavy." He wheezed and Bill laughed.

     "They look heavy. With all of this moving around you'll sleep well tonight." Bill remarked. Dipper sighed.

     "I sleep through the night every night anyways since they came along. And I haven't had a nightmare since we started sleeping in the same bed, so sleep is good. Sleep is good." He repeated happily.

     "Come on, guys. We're ready to go in!" Mabel said, shivering in the cold. It was December after all. They all headed for the door and upon entering The twins were mesmerized by the royal looking room with gold and silver adorning every inch. "Cool!" Mabel squealed. Pacifica's grin matched Bill's. Since they were used to things like this they were much more appreciative of the looks on their significant others' faces.

     "Do you have a reservation?" The host asked politely. Bill stepped up.

     "Yes. It's under Cipher." The host began looking through his notebook, flipping the pages and furrowed his eyebrows.

     "There's no Cipher here. If you'd like you can make one. the next available one we have is three weeks from today. Would you like that?" He asked.

     "I called the owner yesterday and he said he would have a table for us." Bill said, frustrated. He was feeling a sense of de ja vu. Pacifica stepped up.

     "I'm Pacifica Northwest. There's always a table pen for a Northwest." She said, her eyes like ice. The host seemed greatly intimidated by the two blondes.

     "I'm sorry. But we have no tables available for a little while." Pacifica growled.

     "Don't worry. You're boss will hear about this." She turned and walked out the door, the host looking terrified for his job. The other three followed.

     "What should we do now?" Dipper asked, looking to the extremely upset Bill. He pouted like an overgrown man-child before he face lit up.

     "We'll just have dinner in the stars!" He said excitedly.

     "You mean under the stars?" Pacifica asked.

     "No, silly Llama.  _In_ them." He snapped his fingers and the four of them were in outer-space. Now it was all three of the humans'turns to gape. In every direction there were brilliant stars. Bill snapped again and a table appeared with four chairs and a beautiful meal. The sound of piano filled the once silent void.

     "Go big or go home, right?" Dipper asked, taken aback. Bill shrugged.

     "This is a lot like how your uncle and I spent our time back in his younger days." Bill mused.

     "You knew Grunkle Stan when he was younger?" Mabel asked excitedly. Bill nodded. Then his eyebrows furrowed.

     "Wait, I don't think we're talking about the same person. I meant Stanford, not your uncle that you grew up with. He's Stanley. I mean  _this_ Stan." He snapped his fingers once more and a man appeared out of nowhere, head stuck in a book. He didn't seem to notice the change in his surroundings. Everyone stared at him silently. that is, until Dipper noticed the number of fingers on his hands.

     "You're the author! Oh my gosh, you're the author of the journals!" Dipper yelled excitedly. Their other great uncle's head snapped up and he internally panicked.

     "Where am I? Who are you people?" He asked quickly getting into a defensive stance.

     "Calm down, six-fingers. They're your great niece and nephew, along with your niece's girlfriend." Bill said. The old man's eyes narrowed.

     "I know that voice! You're Bill!" He lunged after the demon who dodged him quickly.

     "Hey, calm down, old man. A lot has changed in the last forty years. I no longer want to destroy your world. You can thank your nephew for that one." Bill laughed. Stanford looked mildly confused for a moment.

     "Stanley had children? Or Shermie?" Stanford asked.

     "Grandpa Shermie!" Mabel said excitedly.

     "You look just like Grunkle Stan! Are you his twin brother?"

     "Y-yes. I'm his twin. What's the meaning of all of this? Not that I'm not happy to see my family but why now?" He asked, still keeping his distance from Bill.

     "Well you see, I would've brought you back sooner, but I kind of forgot to. Something your nephew said made me remember a while back, but then it slipped my mind again."

     "You keep saying my nephew. Where is he?" Dipper blushed, forgetting about his apparel.

     "Bill! Fix me right now!" He called out, embarrassed. Bill laughed and focused his magic on returning dipper to his normal state, hoodie and sweatpants, no make-up, short hair- it was a relief. "Me, I'm your nephew, and needless to say your biggest fan! I found your journals and they're amazing! I've learned so much since coming to Gravity Falls. I even started a fourth journal a few years back. you'll have to read it some time, well I guess you're probably a busy guy so you might not have time but it would be really cool if you would. Anyways how long did you study Gravity Falls and how did you find it? Where have you been all of these years?" He pulled out a notebook from thin air, still asking questions ninety miles a minute.

     "Whoa, kid. Slow down. Questions can wait, yeah?" Stanford chuckled.

     "No, you don't understand, Grunkle Stanford. Dipper has spent almost half of his life trying to find you. this is a big moment for him." Mabel said happily.

     "You can just call me Ford. Also, is that true? You're that big a fan of my journals?" Ford asked. Dipper nodded quickly. 

_"Huge_ fan." He said, his voice an octave higher than usual. "So, what do ya say? Will you come back to the Mystery shack with us so I can ask you a few billion questions?" Ford laughed a low laugh.

     "Depends... What's a Mystery Shack?"

     "A shop of horrors for tourists. Grunkle Stan opened it up some odd forty years ago. It's in Gravity Falls, next to the totem poll." Ford looked bewildered.

     "The only thing next to that totem poll was my house..." Mabel gasped.

     "What if the Mystery Shack  _is_ your old house!?"

     "It is." Bill said. "Well, let's go, we can just eat at home." Bill said, a warm feeling in his chest at the puppy-like excitement of his lover. Suddenly they were all standing in front of the shack that had been rebuilt not too long ago. On the front porch knocking on the door was Mr. Pines, holding Amelia.

     "Oh, I swear the was the place." He grumbled, looking down at his map on the back of a Greasy diner menu.

     "Dad?" Mabel and Dipper asked in unison. He jumped and turned around.

     "Kids! There you are! I've been searching for you for almost twenty-four hours now. You're mom told me about the letter. I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop her. You'll have to forgive her. She's not thinking straight." Amelia squirmed out of his arms and into Dipper's- she had always been attached to him. Mabel elbowed Dipper.

     "Looks like we have a full house tonight, huh?" Dipper nodded.

     "You and Pacifica come share your old bed,Bill and I will sleep where we always do. Dad and Amelia get your room, and Uncle ford can just sleep in that room Soos found a while back." He whispered.

     "It's cold out here. Everyone come inside." Bill said. Everyone agreed and made their way into the now cramped house.

     "I'll show you where you're going to sleep, Dad. Mabel show uncle Ford where to go, please." She nodded. Dipper, with Amelia in his arms, led his dad to Mabel's room. Upon opening the door he chuckled.

     "I get your sister's room, eh?" Dipper laughed as well.

     "Yeah, sorry, there's only three bedrooms." Dipper said awkwardly as he set down his sister who ran over to some of Mabel's old toys. They stood there in silence for a moment.

     "I'm sorry about what happened."

     "It's alright." He responded quickly. "I shouldn't have dumped all of that information on you guys at once." Dipper looked down at his belly.

     "If I had known you're mother would've done what she did I would've interfered. you know that, right? You're still my son." Dipper felt himself tear up.

     "But we're not your kids, are we? We're adopted." He felt his father's arms wrap around his shoulders in a father-like hug.

     "That just means that we  _chose_ you. You're just as much my son as Amelia is my daughter. Got it?" Dipper nodded.

     "Thanks, Dad." Dipper wiped his face and pulled away. "We have chocolate cereal if you want some." He offered and Mr. Pines laughed.

     "We have you living up here on your own and you still can't cook?" Dipper laughed and blushed.

     "It's harder than it looks, you know." He chuckled. "Well, I'm going to go get some food." He said as his stomach growled. "Eating for four and all." He smiled and his father returned the gesture.

     "Go on. We'll be out in a little bit." Dipper nodded and exited the room. He sighed in relief as he walked down the hall. He couldn't figure out why tears were streaming down his face, but he didn't think they were bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, FILLER CHAPTER BUT OKAY NONETHELESS, RIGHT???? RIGHT?????  
> Okay, so I hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter. I had fun writing it. I know it's a little rushed and there's a lot of information piled into one chapter, but I think with the next couple of chapters it should simmer down a bit. After you find out the big news in chapter eighteen things should be pretty easygoing for a few chapters.  
> Please leave a review of what you think!


	18. Heed Primavera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geek out session with Ford  
> Cute out session with Amelia  
> Freak Out Session with... Dipper?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO I'VE PLANNED OUT THE REST OF THE STORY AND KNOW PRETTY MUCH HOW IT'S GOING TO GO.  
> YOU GUYS ARE NOT READY.  
> I AM NOT READY.  
> NOTHING WILL PREPARE YOU FOR WHAT THE FUTURE CHAPTERS HOLD.  
> I'm excited *grins evilly*  
> Enjoy this chapter! I'm working on the next one as well! Hopefully I'll have it up today or tomorrow!

               “Any possible outcome? Like, even a triple chocolate cake?” Dipper asked.

               “Or two tons of edible glitter?” Mabel piped in next. Ford chuckled.

               “Yes, even that. But, those are things you can safely buy. The infinity sided die is nothing to toy around with. When I first stol- I mean, acquired it I dropped it and it landed on this gigantic beast that chased me for the next two years until I was able to defeat it with _this.”_ He pulled out a gun and handed it to Dipper who examined it carefully. Ford’s eyes warmed at the sight of his great nephew analyzing and taking in every bit of the gun- though he knew he’d never figure it out, it took him years, aftera-

               Dipper flipped a switch in the bottom of the gun and pulled the handle out to reveal a keyboard. “This reminds me of McGucket’s memory swipe gun, just more advanced.” Ford looked on in awe.

               “H-how did you?” Dipper looked between his great uncle and then gun and grinned. “Well there’s an arrow right here pointing at the switch and because of the cracks right here I just assumed it opened right there. What does it do?” Ford sputtered for a moment, now from excitement.

               “Y-you type in anything in the world and shoot at it and it erases it from existence.” Ford began digging through his pockets for more gadgets to show off to the young man.

               “So it really is similar to McGucket’s memory swipe…” Dipper pondered.

               “When you say McGucket, do you by any chance mean Fiddleford McGucket?” Ford asked hesitantly as he handed the boy all sorts of other devices he had picked up across the multi-verse.

               “Yeah,” Dipper answered happily, “You know him?” Ford nodded sadly.

               “We’re not exactly on good terms anymore. I caused him to see something he shouldn’t have seen.”

               “The old man has moved on.” Bill said from the corner of the room. “Once he regained his sanity some years ago, anyways.” Ford looked relieved.

               “So he’s still doing all right?” Everyone nodded. “Good.” He went back to showing off his “toys” to Dipper, who gladly listened and clung to every word he said.

               “You know. I may need a little help, now that I’m back in the Falls.” Ford suggested carefully. “Your mind seems bright. What do you say, Dipper?” Ford asked. Dipper had waited since long before he knew the identity of the author for this moment. His heart was leaping with joy. Just when he was about to agree his mind wandered off to the triplets and Bill.

               “Sorry Uncle Ford…” He rubbed his belly. “I think I’m going to have my hands full.” Ford nodded.

               “I guess you’re right. That’s too bad.” He chuckled before gathering his things. “Oh, and I see pictures of you two and Stanley everywhere. Did he, um, did he pass away already?” Ford asked, seeming nervous. Mabel gasped.

               “Of course not!” She stood abruptly from her seat. “Grunkle Stan is just somewhere in Florida, I think.” Mabel patted Ford’s back when a light bulb went on above her head. “We’ll call him home! He’d be so excited to see you!” Mabel rambled on with enthusiasm she always held.

               “Oh no, you don’t need to bother him for something like this…” Ford said nervously.

               “Nonsense! Stan values family a lot; I know he’ll want to come by as soon as he can!” Mabel grinned from ear to ear. “Plus it’s been a while. He should come home and rest for a bit. You guys aren’t getting any younger.” Mabel yelled before exiting the room, most likely to call their Grunkle. Dipper chuckled.

               “Don’t worry I think she’s right.”

               “She is. Stanley blames himself for what happened to you. He tried for several decades to get you back. Once he finds out that you actually are alive I assume he’ll feel guilty again for giving up this past year.” Bill interjected, taking a seat next to Dipper where Mabel had just been sitting.

               “H-his fault? I’m the one who built the damn portal. Why would it be his fault?” Ford seemed angry.

               Bill shrugged, “Ask him when he gets here.” Dipper eyed Bill, wondering why he seemed to be in a bad mood. He nudged him lightly.

               “You alright?” Bill furrowed his eyebrows before realization dawned on him and he grinned wolfishly.

               “Yeah, my mind is just in the clouds right now.” Dipper swallowed at Bill’s bedroom eyes.

               “Well hurry up and ground yourself. You seem grumpy.” Dipper said- his voice higher in pitch than normal. Bill chuckled and pecked Dipper on the lips as he exited the room. Ford looked at Dipper, slightly uncomfortable and he blushed. “Ah- I’m sorry about that! I’m going to go check on dad and Amelia!” His words fumbled out of his mouth as he abruptly left the room. As he got closer to Mabel’s room his father’s voice got louder and louder- though it was still a whisper.

               “They are our _children._ We said we’d love them no matter what. You may be willing to go back on that promise but I’m not. Those two need us now more than ever. We’ve been neglecting our duties as parents for years. We hardly even know them anymore. I want that to change.” There was a long pause followed by a sigh. “You can stay there as long as you like. Amelia and I won’t be coming home for another week. Tell your mother I said hello.” There was another pause. “I love you, too. Bye.” He hung up the phone and Dipper knocked at the door.

               “Dad? You in there?” He heard a hum of approval and entered the room. He sat on the edge of the bed next to his father as he watched Amelia play with Mabel’s old sock puppets. “Was that mom?” The younger brunette asked suddenly.

               “You heard that?” Dipper nodded. “Yeah, it was your mom. She’s staying at her mother’s right now. She’s still trying to process the information.” He wrapped an arm around his son. “Don’t worry. She’ll come around eventually.” His father said reassuringly. Amelia ran up then and crawled into Dipper’s lap, barely able to fit.

               “Feel your belly?” She asked in her small voice. The two older males looked at her with shocked expressions. Amelia rarely ever spoke, though she did know how, obviously.

               “Ugh, y-yeah! Go ahead Ams.” Dipper said happily, placing her little hands on his belly. Her grin was huge and excited.

               “ _Love_ babies.” She said warmly. She laid her head down on his belly and listened. Dipper tried not to laugh as her brown curls tickled his belly. “Baby says hello!” She giggled.

               “She really likes you Dipper. You’re the only person she ever talks to. I can barely get a word out of her.” His father chuckled as he ruffled her hair. He smiled brightly at the little girl, now talking to his belly.

               “You’ll get to meet them soon.” Dipper whispered to his sister.

               “When are they due?”

               “May.” Dipper said aloud to his father.

               “We’ll be sure then to come. Just let us know, okay?” Dipper nodded.

               “Of course.”

               “Dipper, come here.” Mabel called from the living room.

               “Coming!” He lifted Amelia off of him and waved as he walked out the doorway to the living room. “What’s up, Mabes?” She looked worried. “Everything okay?”

               “You told Bill about the phone call, right?”

               “Yeah, why? Did we get another call?” Dipper asked. Mabel clicked on the answering machine button. For several seconds there was heavy breathing that made Dipper’s skin crawl.

               _“It’s Primavera.”_ Dipper jumped at the sound of a voice similar to his own. The line went dead.

               “T-that sounded like me…” He felt chills running up and down his spine. Something wasn’t right.

               “I thought the same thing, but this is from the day you were in the hospital. You couldn’t have called; I was there with you the whole time.” She said, resisting the urge to chew on her hair. “Isn’t Primavera that demon that attacked us after Pacifica’s fiancé died?” Mabel asked. Dipper nodded.

               “Bill!” He called out. In an instant Bill was by his side.

               “Yes, darling?” He said, arms slipping around his lover’s waist to rest on his belly.

               “Do you mind making some more of those bracelets- for Dad, Amelia, and our grunkles?” Dipper asked, worriedly.

               “And possibly Pacifica, too?” Mabel butted in.

               “Why? What’s happened?” He asked, now worried as well. The twins played the message over again.

               “W-was that you Pine Tree?” Bill asked. Dipper shook his head.

               “It sounds like me, but I didn’t make the call.” Bill thought for a moment and nodded seriously.

               “I’ll make the bracelets.” He kissed Dipper’s head. “Don’t worry. I’ll keep you safe. And the ones you care about.” Dipper hugged the taller, male.

               “Thank you.” Bill held him until Dipper’s heart rate slowed.

               “Cough cough, well don’t mind me sitting here in the family room, cough cough.” Mabel smiled, causing Dipper to blush once more.

               “Come on, Pine Tree. Let’s go cuddle. It’s been almost twelve hours!” Bill said pleadingly. Dipper rolled his eyes and headed for the stairs, his mind still wandering off to the voice message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Please let me know Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome! Just no flaming T_T Can't deal with flaming!


	19. Explosions and Electric Shocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bye bye Daddy and Ams 3  
> Hello Stanley!  
> Dipper is fed up with this sh*t.  
> Okay so why did THAT happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough cough* Don't expect another update for a few days cx The only reason I've been able to update so much is due to my anemia! Yay! I've been in bed for like two days. But don't worry you won't have to wait more than a week!

     “Good luck, Dipper. And good luck to you three, too.” His father said, loading the sleeping Amelia into the car seat. “We’ll be back in about three months. Feel free to visit any time.” His dad smiled warmly before wrapping the twins in a hug followed by Bill and Pacifica.

     “Take care, dad. And good luck with mom!” Mabel called. He nodded as he stepped into the driver’s seat of his car, waved one last time, and then left.

     “I’m going to miss having him and Amelia around for the next few months.” Dipper stated, leaning his head on Bill’s shoulder.

     “Though I didn’t get much time to talk with him, he did seem like a pretty good guy.” Bill said, rubbing Dipper’s shoulders. Dipper sighed.

     “Well, we should get things prepared for Grunkle Stan.” He said, now hobbling at 26 weeks. The size of his belly made a lot more sense after they found out there was _three_ babies in there. Dipper had complained about his size countless times, only for Bill to sweep him off his feet with compliments. “Will you get that foot bath thing out?” Dipper grumbled. “I’m going to need it after we finish setting up.” Bill nodded.

     “Yes, love.” He turned towards the closet that held all of the things Dipper’s father had bought with Bill before he left.

 _“Now don’t think it’s going to be easy. Here in the later months he’s going to be in a lot of discomfort- especially with triplets, or so I read. Be patient with him when he’s angry with you because chances are he’s probably tired and hurting. Oh, and make sure to keep him off his feet as much as possible. Knowing Mason this’ll be hard, but I think you can manage to get him down for most of the day. And when you even_ think _you need to retreat… Run for your life. Go buy his favorite foods, and do not return without some sort of gift. I’m telling you this for_ your _safety.” The man seemed to get chills at a memory. Bill laughed as he picked up lotions, and other things to help with comfort._

Suddenly his eyes flashed bright at the sound of a pained moaned. In milliseconds he was by Dipper’s side, who was currently leaned up against the stair railing. “What’s wrong? Are you guys all right?” Bill asked worriedly. Dipper waved him off.

     “’M fine. Just need a second.” He slowly lowered himself to sit down on the steps. “Moms are super heroes.” He mumbled. Bill chucked as he rubbed Dipper’s back.

     “That you are right, _mater._ ” He kissed Dipper’s cheek and teleported them to the room and helped Dipper into bed.

     “I have to get Stan’s stuff set up.” Bill gently pushed him down.

     “Mabel will get it and I will help her. You need to lie down for a while. I promise as soon as Stan gets here you’re going to want to be up and moving. Dipper sighed and relaxed into the bed.

     “I’m not helpless, you know? I can handle this.” He griped. Bill smoothed his hair.

     “I know you can.” The demon then planted a kiss to the boy’s forehead, and then one to his ever large belly. “I’ll be back up as soon as we’re done. Do you need anything?” Dipper shook his head but then took on a thoughtful look.

     “Actually, can you bring me one of the empty journals over there?”  He pointed to the desk, over-flowing with papers and books. “They’ll be in the second drawer on the right.” Bill grabbed the empty journal on top and handed it to him.

     “What are you going to write in it?” Bill asked, curiously. Dipper smiled sweetly at the journal.

     “I’m going to record the journey from here on out. Put pictures in it and such.”

     “Be sure to mention me a few times.” Bill winked as he exited the room to prepare from Stanley’s arrival. Sure enough Stan was late and left everyone crowded in the living room waiting for his return. They decided not to tell him that his brother was here- Mabel’s idea, she loved surprises. Everyone buzzed with excitement aside from Pacifica, who couldn’t really care less, and Ford who was having a mini panic attack at the thought of reuniting with his once best friend. Seconds later he barged in through the door.

     “Kids! It’s been a while. I see you didn’t burn down the shack this ti-” His eyes caught sight of a familiar form hidden partially behind the demon. “Stanford?” He whispered under his breath. Ford took his cue to step out.

     “Hello there, Stanley. It _has_ been quite some time hasn’t it?” Before he could get another word out strong arms were around him. Everyone was silenced in shock at the scene Stanley put on- emotions weren’t exactly his thing. Ford’s arms slowly wrapped around his brother and he hugged back. “It’s good to see you.” He said tears evident in his voice at the warm greeting- how long had it been since they’d had one?

     “You look like a dusty old sack of potatoes.” Stan said, chuckling and pulling away.

     “You look like dad.” That earned a light punch on the shoulder.

     “Gross, don’t say that.” He laughed. Just like Bill said as soon as the thought crossed Stanley’s mind guilt began to eat away at him. “I-I’m sorry.” He stated. “I tried to get you back, for years; no one can say I didn’t. I couldn’t figure out how to work that damn machine. On the day it was supposed to work I got arrested for some stupid stuff and thought I had lost you forever. I’m sorry I gave up on you.” People left the room one by one to give them their privacy.

     “Stanley, what happened that day was because of me.”

     “If I hadn’t of accidentally messed up your project all of those years ago none of this would’ve happened.” Stan said, looking to his feet.

     “If you hadn’t there’s a chance Dipper and Mabel would’ve never been born. Everything happens for a reason Stanley. What’s important is that now everything’s going to be all right.” Stanford reassured. “Now, we’ve got work to do. We need to build an anti-demon barrier around the shack; of course this will exclude Bill and the children- I found an old spell book to help with that. What do you say?” He asked. Stanley smiled at that.

     “Let’s get to it.” Mabel and Pacifica searched through the woods for the materials, Bill gathered up the magical energy; Stan started working at the fence that the runes would be drawn on, while Ford got all of the information organized. And then there was Dipper, who was absolutely _itching_ to do something. Every time he tried to lift a finger he was reprimanded by his family- hell even Pacifica was in on it. He could feel his patience running thinner and thinner. But as a wise old man once said ‘even single grain of rice can tip the scale.’ Or in this case, completely obliterate the scale.

     Dipper tried to rise from his seat to refill his glass of Pitt soda when Bill ran up, urging him to sit back down.

     “I’ll get it.” A sweet gesture, but it made the blood in Dipper’s veins boil.

     “No. You will **_not_** get it. I am perfectly capable of lifting my butt out of this chair and pouring my own damn glass of Pitt soda. I am sick and tired of being babied. The only ones that should be babied are the _actual fucking babies._ Now go get back out there help them out because I sure as hell don’t need any fucking help.” He yelled, catching the attention of everyone within 100 yards, therefore, 5 people. Bill stood there shocked for a moment, watching the boy’s chest rise and fall as he caught his breath. Dipper turned on his heels, tears pricking at his eyes and walked in side, slamming the door behind him. Bill flinched at the loud crash. Just then Mabel ran up.

     “What happened?” She asked, trying her best not to run in after him. Bill stood there dumbly for a minute before anger crossed his features.

     “What the hell? I didn’t even do anything! I literally just said I would go get him another soda!” Bill was sulking on the inside. His Pine Tree just yelled at him.

     “That’s it? That’s how all of _that_ happened? I’m glad I’m a lesbian. Pregnancy does _not_ sound fun.” Mabel said, seriously. “Try going in and talking to him.” Bill glared her way.

     “I don’t want to.” He said stubbornly.

     “So you’re just going leave him in there all upset?” Mabel asked, one eye brow raised. Bill stood for a moment before relenting. He pushed through the door and made his way back to the kitchen where Dipper’s head was in his hands. Bill felt at a loss for what to do. He didn’t want to touch him and risk getting yelled at again but he also didn’t want to see him like that.

     “Pine tree?” the sniffles ceased.

     “What? You have anything else you want to do for me?” He asked bitterly, though his nose being stuffy took away the affect he tried to add. A flip switched in Bill’s brain. So that’s what it was.

     “Actually I needed your help with something.” Dipper sat up and turned towards him, eyes puffy.

     “Really?” He asked timidly. Bill nodded and smiled.

     “I’ve been using my magic all day so I’m a little worn out and wanted to know if you could help out with the smaller spells so we can get done faster. He perked up immediately and stood.

     “Yeah, let’s go!” He said excitedly, wiping his face off. “Wait; let me wash up, first.” Bill nodded. He looked to the window to see Mabel waving and giving him thumbs up. A few minutes later Dipper emerged. “So what kind of spells are they?”

     “I just need you to enchant some runes, if you don’t mind.” Dipper shook his head. They walked out to where Bill had been working. Everyone eyed the two cautiously. Mabel- who heard the conversation- spread the news to everyone.

     “Don’t treat Dipper like a damsel in distress. It’s making him upset.” Everyone nodded t her words in understanding. A few hours and luckily no mental breakdowns later everything was set. They all stood outside the fence, heavily decorated with runes and protection spells.

     “Alrighty, everyone take a step back.” And they did. Bill began his spell and let out a satisfied hum when complete. He opened the gate cautiously and stepped through. “Yes! I didn’t get rejected!” He said, relieved- and then followed Stanford and Stanley. When Mabel tried to walk through the barrier sent her flying backwards into Pacifica, causing them both to fall on the ground. Mabel laid there for a moment cradling her head in her hands and vomiting.

     “Mabel!” several people called out at once, rushing to her aid.

     “What happened? Why did it do that?” Dipper asked, as Mabel slowly came to. Bill had a look of utter confusion on his face.

     “The barrier rejected her… That doesn’t make any sense. It should only repel demons other than Will, the kids, and me.” He put his hand on her head and she immediately relaxed.

     “Holy shit.” She said, standing slowly. “Now _that_ was not mabeltastic.” She said, with a pout, her head no longer hurting from Bill’s touch. She approached again and held her finger out and was zapped as soon as she touched the barrier. She recoiled immediately. “What the heck?” She whined. Dipper worked up the nerve to put his finger out, too and was also zapped. He looked at the runes carefully.

     “Why won’t it let us in?” Pacifica, can you go in?” She nervously moved towards the barrier only to find that she could pass right through. Everyone stood around for a moment, all stumped.

     “Hey Mabel…”

     “Yeah?” She replied.

     “Think we should go check that address out now?” He said, side glancing at her.

     “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Moly.  
> What is going on?  
> Even I don't know.  
> That's a lie, I DO know.  
> Chances are you do, too!  
> If you don't that's okay, you're in for a treat! :)


	20. Clover Brevil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road Trip  
> Who is the blind woman?  
> Rather happy chapter.

               “Are you sure you don’t need us here, kids?” Stan asked. Everyone had their bags packed. Stan and Ford had decided to go sailing around the world while they still could and the twins were heading to the mysterious address their mother had given them. They both gave a nod, leaning into their significant others.

               “You guys go fulfil your twin dreams” Mabel said enthusiastically. “Just try to come back when Dip Dots babies are born!” She said, nudging her brother with her elbow. The old men chuckled.

               “We won’t miss it. Actually as a matter of fact…” Ford started digging through his pockets. He pulled out two phones. “These phones can call anywhere, anytime- even the future. So if you think the times coming just give us a heads up.” Ford said. Dipper took the device.

               “We will.” Bill stepped away to load all of their bags into the car while Stanley loaded he and his brother’s into the cab. “See you soon.” He hugged his two grunkles and hopped into Mabel’s light green car, followed by Pacifica and Bill. Mabel lingered on each hug a little longer before climbing into the driver’s seat.

               “I hope they’re alright out there. I hear ocean weather can get pretty rough.” Mabel said, resisting the urge to let her hair slip into her mouth.

               “Those men are resilient. Don’t worry.” Bill comforted her by patting her shoulder from the backseat.

               “I once saw your uncle lift up a car. And he’s old. That’s impressive. The other one seems pretty smart. They make a good combo. I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Pacifica laced her fingers with Mabel’s. Dipper was too far into his own mind to pay attention to the conversation for the next thirty minutes. He had spent the past twenty-four hours trying to figure out why he and Mabel were unable to get through the barrier. Him? It could be because he has demon children- but they were exempt from the spell so even then it didn’t make much sense. With Mabel on the other hand, he was at a loss. No matter which road he turned down he found a dead end. There was only one answer that made sense and even that one was far fetched.

               “Pine tree, got your head in the clouds?” Bill said, nuzzling him. Dipper sighed.

               “Yeah- just trying to figure something out.” He replied.

               “Well relax. That’s why we’re going on this trip.” Bill put his arm around the pregnant male. “Let’s get some rest. I’m sure when you wake up we’ll be there.” Dipper nodded and closed his eyes. Even when Bill’s light snores reached his ears he was still unable to fall asleep. Hours later it was dark and everyone but he and Mabel- who was still driving- had fallen asleep. Dipper noticed her eyes drooping closed every so often.

               “Hey, Mabes?” She jumped a little bit before glancing back at him.

               “Yeah, Dip?” She replied as if she was fully awake.

               “Can I drive? I’m feeling a bit bored.” He said. Mabel nodded. When she pulled over Bill and Pacifica woke up to switch places but as soon as the three passengers got settled in there was a chorus of snores. “Am I really the only one unable to sleep?” He chuckled as her started driving. He drove through the night, not feeling tired, but restless. He thoughts were eating away at him with curiosity. With each mile he felt his anticipation growing. Before he knew it, it was morning and everyone was waking up.

               Mabel yawned as she rose from her place in Pacifica’s lap. “Where are we?” She said tiredly.

               “Utah.” Dipper responded. He had dark circles under his eyes from driving through the night, but he still didn’t feel tired.

               “Let’s switch out again.” Mabel said and Dipper obliged.

               “Can I drive?” Bill asked.

               “You’re not on the insurance.” Dipper said.

               “This car has insurance?” Mabel asked. Dipper looked at her incredulously.

               “It does, doesn’t it?” He asked exasperatedly. Mabel shook her head sheepishly. Dipper rolled his eyes.

               “Go ahead.” Mabel said, sticking to her place in the backseat. Dipper leaned the passenger seat back and adjusted the pillow.

               “You gonna try and get some sleep?” Bill asked.

               “Key word, try.” He mumbled back. Before long Dipper was also snoring lightly as Bill ran his finger through his hair with his free hand.

               “Dipper’s really worried about this.” Mabel piped up. Bill and Pacifica nodded in agreement. “I wonder what we’ll find there.”

               “It’s a house. I know that for sure. I didn’t really look too far into it.” He eyes wandered over to Dipper’s sleeping face for a second before returning to the road. “I figured you guys would want to do that yourselves.” He added. Mabel nodded. The second half of the trip was spent with Mabel and Pacifica dozing in and out, Dipper snoring constantly and Bill driving while humming tunes that crossed his mind.

               “Don’t know where, don’t know when, but I know we’ll meet again some sunny day…” He drifted off with the words.

               “I like that song.” Dipper said sleepily. Bill smiled a small smile.

               “Do you?” Dipper nodded. He chose then to sit up and stretch.

               “I have to use the restroom.” He grumbled. Within the next few minutes they were all standing outside the car, stretching their limbs. Unfortunately there were only one person bathrooms so they had to take turns. “I’m pregnant. I get to go first.” He said, quickly moving to the restroom. Bill rolled his eyes.

               “He’s got a point, Bill.” They ignored the weird stares they got at that. Mabel and Pacifica entered the restroom together- it’s a girl thing, they said. He began looking around the store only finding your average gas station food. He heard a toilet flush and a door open. He went in quickly and did his business. As he washed his hands they sound of a frustrated Dipper Pines came from the other side of the door.

               “Where the hell is it?” He said, tears filling his eyes. Now he was getting angry with himself for crying over something so small.

               “Where is what?” Bill asked, hugging him from behind. Dipper leaned back.

               “I can’t find the pitt cola _or_ the beef jerky.” Bill chuckled as he turned Dipper around to face the beef jerky.

               “As for pitt cola I think that’s a Gravity Falls thing.” Bill said. “They have some peach flavored sprite. That’s got to be similar, right?” Dipper grumbled as he grabbed the beef jerky and made his way to the fountain drinks. Once they were back in the car Pacifica was driving while Dipper and Bill lounged in the backseat- Dipper, beef jerky and book in hand.

               “Only one hour to go.” Mabel said, looking to the GPS on her phone. Dipper and Mabel could feel knots in their stomachs. One more hour and what would they find at that house? They found out soon enough.

               “Are you sure this is the right place?” Dipper asked, looking at the address, and then to the house. The house seemed to be in worse shape than the shack. The yard was untrimmed and a few windows were broken. There was the sound of a record player which was sitting next to the broken window. Mabel nodded. Everyone was hesitant in their steps towards the door. Before they could even knock the door was slammed open. Mabel squeaked and Pacifica let out a yelp as well. Bill stepped in front of Dipper who had already stepped in front of the girls.

               “Who’s there?” A woman’s voice called from another room. “I have a gun!” she called out nervously. And not a normal gun! It’s a gun to keep _your_ kind away!” She said, desperately trying to sound strong.

               “E-Excuse me, ma’am. We’re not here to hurt you… What do you mean by our kind?” Mabel asked, stepping out a bit.

               “Demons! Don’t lie! I can sense it!” She said, her voice shaky.

               “I promise we’re not here to hurt you.” Dipper called out. “We just have some questions. Our mother sent us here, said we could get answers. Find our real parents.” Dipper tried cautiously.

               “How many of you are there?” She asked, stepping out a bit where wavy brown hair could be seen, curled around the woman’s face, hiding it in the darkened room.

               “Well to here to see you and two more to accompany us.” Dipper said.

               “Only four? You’re lying. There are seven of you.” She said, retreating back again. Dipper face-palmed.

               “Sorry, I forgot. I’m with child. Triplets, actually.” He called out. The woman stepped out again cautiously. When she stepped into the light the twins gasped at the uncanny resemblance, the same brown hair- slightly darker than Amelia’s and their mother and father’s, the same pale skin. Her eyes though were cloudy and blue. She was blind.

               “Looking for your parents? I can’t imagine why they sent you here.” She said, gun still shaking in her hands. Dipper and Mabel shared a look.

               “A-are you sure you’re not… Is it possible that you’re our mom?” The room stood still for a moment.

               “How old are you?” The woman said. She had backed away at this point, her voice filled with emotion.

               “We’re eighteen.” Mabel said earning a gasp from the woman as she set the gun down.

               “Mizar…? Alcor…?” She stepped closer, her arm stretched out slightly. Mabel stepped forward to the woman who recoiled slightly at her daughter’s touch.

               “I go by Mabel now, and his name is Mason but he goes by Dipper.” Mabel said, her hand now laced with her mother’s. Dipper stepped forward as well. When the woman put her hand towards his face he guided the rest of the way. Tears were streaming down her face.

               “How long have I waited for this day?” She said, pulling both of them in for a hug. She pulled away and wiped her face. “Come in, come in. We have much to talk about.” The door slammed closed at the flick of her wrist. She sat down in a chair and snapped her fingers, some hot tea and milk appeared on the table. “Have a seat, please.” Bill and Dipper sat on the love seat and Mabel and Pacifica sat in the individual chairs. “How are you? Or rather who are you? There’s so much I have to know.” The twins swallowed slightly.

               “Us, too.” They said in unison. The mother looked to her hands.

               “Are you angry with me? Please don’t be angry until you know what happened. I promise, there’s a reason for all of this.” She said, her voice now shaking again.

               “No, we’re not angry!” Dipper cut in quickly. “Just curious is all. What happened? Why di you have to… put s up for adoption?” Dipper asked. Bill squeezed his thigh.

               “When your _pater_ died is was very hard on me. I almost didn’t survive the birth without his magic. Luckily, I being a female made it so much easier.” She said.

               “ _Wait._ Pater?” Bill asked, eyes wide open. “As in he was a demon?” The woman nodded sadly.

               “We met by chance one day. I stopped him from doing whatever spell he was about to do on himself. ME being a witch I knew that the words he was saying had to do with a suicide. I begged him not to. When he asked me why I shouldn’t I struck up a deal with him.” She said.

               _“If you stay alive… I’ll… I’ll stay with you for the rest of my life!” The young woman with vibrant brown eyes called out daringly, her arm still clutching to his. The man, purple haired and golden eyed, looked at her in bewilderment before letting out a rather loud laugh. The woman blushed, embarrassed at her silly offer. Why would he want her? Next thing she knew she was wrapped in a hug._

_“It’s a deal then.” She was shocked at first but after a moment she hugged back, smiling._

_“Thank you…?”_

_“Pleiades Tauran. What’s your name?” He asked._

_“Well, Pleiades. My name is Clover. Clover Brevil.”_

               The woman smiled sadly. “We were very happy, your _pater_ and I. We spent every waking moment together. He said I was a light in the eternal darkness. I gave him a reason to live. We were especially happy when we decided to bring you into this world.

_“A-are you ready?” Clover nodded._

_“We’ve been talking about this for two years. I’m past ready.” She giggled. They began the incantation, slightly different from the males- a lot less painful. She let out a sigh when they were finished. Her head leaned against his._

_“We’re going to be parents.” He said, nuzzling her chocolaty brown hair._

               “I remember being about eight months along when I started noticing how much effort it was taking to get through the day. One day I collapsed. Of course, Des was there in seconds to help me to bed. That’s when he felt it. You were twins.” She said, smiling before it faltered ever so slightly. “While I was happy, he seemed to be in complete despair. He said that it was his fault, and that I was going to die. He disappeared for a few days but when he came back he looked the same as the first day I met him.

               “ _You can’t do this with your own magic.” He said solemnly._

_“Des, what are you talking about? I have yours, too. I’ll be fine.” She said, her hand reaching to caress his face._

_“That’s not how it works. I’ll give you my magic, lovely Clover. I’ll fix this.” He started whispering an incantation._

_“Des, what spell is that?” She felt his magic seeping into her veins, at first it was like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, but then she noticed he wasn’t stopping. “Des, stop. You’re giving me too much. IF you don’t stop you’ll- Des, what are you doing?” She cried out, trying to pull away from him as his magic kept pouring into her. “DES, PLEASE STOP!”_

“He kept going until there was nothing left of him. I being a human, of course, couldn’t handle all of that power. My eye sight was immediately destroyed and I was sent into an early labor from the stress.” There were tears in almost everyone’s eyes. “When you two were born my neighbors heard me crying out for help sometime and came to see the situation and called the hospital. Once there they wouldn’t let me see you. Alcor… I mean... Dipper, you didn’t cry throughout the whole ordeal. I was worried that you had passed away. Later on they brought the two of you to me. I was so confused when they said I had a boy and a girl. After all, demon children didn’t have genitalia and you both definitely had demon in you, you were born from pure magic and energy, after all. Apparently the human trait carried the most over for you. This meant you would be able to grow up, as humans. Your powers were suppressed, M-Mabel yours more so than Dipper’s.” she said.

               “So… how did we get put up for adoption?” Mabel asked.

               “My parents abandoned me at fifteen when they discovered my witchcraft, and my entire family disowned me. I was alone until I met Des. After he was gone I was just a broken blind woman with two children I couldn’t take care of. I had no other choice.” She cried- her head in her hands. Dipper rose to comfort her.

               “It’s okay… mom. We’re here now. We’re not angry with you. You can even come home with us if you’d like. We live in a small town called Gravity Falls. There are plenty of houses for sale, and we could come see you every day. We could be a family. You’d be there to see your grandchildren born.” Dipper said soothingly.

               Her hand rose to his belly and she grimaced. Her eyes looked in the general direction of Bill.

               “Don’t make the same mistakes Pleiades made.” She warned. Bill shook his head furiously before mentally face-palming.

               “I won’t leave him for anything.” He said firmly. “My name is Bill, by the way. Bill Cipher. It’ a pleasure to meet you Ms. Brevil.” He said.

               “Please, call me Clover. I’m Clover Tauran, now, as well. And who is this human girl over here?” She said, her hand pointing towards Pacifica.

               “This is my girlfriend, Pacifica. She’s beautiful, mm. I wish you could see her.” Pacifica blushed and grumbled about not being _that_ beautiful.

               “As for your offer… I don’t know if I can leave this house, yet. It was our home. We did all three live in it happily for eight months, even if you weren’t here yet.” She smiled a fake smile. “Maybe when the children are born I’ll be ready.” Dipper and Mabel’s face was that of disappointment, but they understood.

               “Okay, mom- whenever you’re ready.” Dipper said, hugging her.

               “Thank you, Dipper.” She said warmly, wrapping her arms around him in turn. “You guys don’t have to leave immediately. We still have a lot of catching up to do. When you do go, though, be sure to take my phone number with you so you can call me if you need me.”

               “Of course.” Mabel said happily. Dipper and Mabel began to fill their mother in of their lives, all the way up to the drive here. They stayed the night, though Mabel and Pacifica had to sleep in Clover’s room with her due to there only being two beds, and the pregnant one needing a bed with room. In the morning Clover continued to tell stories of the four years she and Des spent together. The twins were captured by her way with words. When it was time to say good bye the twins yearned to stay for just one more day- unfortunately they were business owners and couldn’t leave the shack in their friends’ hands any longer.

               “We’ll come see you again soon, we promise.” Dipper said and Mabel nodded.

“And if not, we’ll pay for a ticket for you to come see us!” Mabel yelled excitedly. Their mother chuckled at them.

               “I look forward to it.” She crossed her arms to protect her from the cold January air.

               “You get inside now, Ms. Clover. It’s too cold for a beautiful woman like you to freeze to death.” Bill said, giving her a hug.

               “You had better take care of my son, you hear- and Pacifica, you, too.” She smiled at the blushing girl.

               “Yes ma’am.” They both said. Everyone pile in the car for the twenty-two hour drive, all with heavy weights lifted off their chest, especially the twins.

               Unfortunately, this is what they called “The Calm before the Storm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmm.... Wouldn't want the next chapter to go and.... mess this new-found happiness up? Hmmmmmmmm.....


	21. Betrayal..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAH I COVER UP MY ANGUISH WITH JOKES AND LAUGHTER :DDDDD  
> THIS CHAPTER WAS SO HARD TO WRITE BECAUSE I LOVE FLUFF.  
> Sorry If it's too thrown together... I'll work on it throughout the next little while T_T  
> Misunderstandings.

               When the phone rang everyone in the room, being Dipper, Bill, and Mabel, flinched. They were coming every day, now. Dipper stood and walked towards the phone while Mabel ran to the other room to listen on the other line.

               “This is the Mystery Shack; we put the ‘fun’ in no refunds. How can I help you?” He answered, hoping one of the town member’s voices or a tourist was on the other line. But of course it wasn’t. Dipper heard the familiar crackle of a bad signal and heavy breathing.

               _“If… listen…”_ It started speaking, but only every other word was coming through. Chill bumps rose to Dipper’s skin.

               “I-I can’t understand what you’re saying…” He said nervously, only relaxing a little bit when Bill’s arms wrapped around him.

               _“Time…”_

               “I can’t understand you. I-I’m going to ha-“

               _“WE’RE GONNA DIE IF YOU DON- Nothing… No, please, don’t! N-”_ And the line went dead. Dipper stood for a moment, trying to process the phone call- he felt it would be the last one. The voice had become clear in the end, no more static.

               “It’s me.” He said dropping the phone. “How is that me?” He mind began racing and Bill turned him around and enveloped him in a hug.

               “Everything’s going to be fine. That wasn’t you.” He stroked his hair. When Mabel entered the room she looked as if she’d seen a ghost. To everyone’s surprise the phone rang again. Bill grabbed for it ready to end this mess.

               “Look, I don’t know who you think you are-“

               “ _Why, hello there, Bill Cipher. Nice speaking with you.”_ It was Primavera’s voice.

               “ _You._ What do you want?” Bill said angrily.

               “ _Oh, nothing. Just decided I’d call to let you know that you should be expecting a visit…”_

               “Right now.” She whispered into his ear. Bill was on the floor, Primavera pinning him down by his throat, “This should look very familiar, it’s how you had my husband before you drained his magic away and killed him.” She laughed wildly for a moment before containing herself. Bill gripped her foot and all you could hear was a loud snap followed by a pained scream. Mabel was pulling Dipper away.

               “Bill!” He cried out. As the demon stood from his previous place on the floor, he waved the twins off.

               “It’s alright, I’ve got this.” He growled as Primavera stood up, her ankle now healed. Dipper refused to leave, in case something happened.

               “Are you crazy? Come on!” Mabel jerked his arm again but to no avail.

               “I’ll stay out of the way. I just have to make sure he’s okay!” He turned to his sister with pleading eyes. She hesitated.

               “Fine, but in that case, I’m staying, too.” Dipper was going to protest but he saw in her eyes that he wouldn’t win. He nodded and then their attention was brought back to the battle by the angry scream of the bird-like demon woman. She lunged after Bill who avoided her by a hair.

               “This is not a very wise decision on your part, Prim.” He growled out, calmly. “You really don’t care about Pasha, do you?” He chuckled darkly.

               “He’s dead. But _you_ should know that, murderer!” Bill’s eyes widened in confusion as he dodged another attack from her. Dipper noticed that Bill hadn’t even tried to attack Primavera since he crushed her foot.

               “Are you suggesting I _killed_ him? When did this happen? I just checked on him a few days ago and he was alive.” Bill mumbled the last part under his breath.

               “Don’t lie to me, Cipher! My guards saw you the night he died!” Hot angry tears rolled down her face. “You broke your word!” She landed a blow on the stunned demon’s face; he crashed back into a wall. “I did as you said! I even lifted the damn curse I put on you!” She began landing repeated blows to him. In a de ja vu moment Dipper broke away from Mabel and collided with the woman sending them both to the floor. Unlike her husband, though, she didn’t attack Dipper. She merely stared at him curiously.

               “Stay away from him, Primavera.” Bill said, rising from his place. She smirked at him.

               “Do you know who he reminds me of?” The color from Bill’s face drained.

               “Don’t you say it!” He growled.

               “Ursela Sarin.” She was knocked off of her feet.

               “Don’t speak of her!” Bill growled and William appeared at the sound of his last name. Immediately he was on Bill.

               “Father! What are you doing to her?” He pried Bill off of the she-demon.

               “Maybe that’s the only reason you chose this one- he’s probably not even your soul mate! Kill your soul mate and then damn her reincarnation!” Primavera looked to Dipper, who now held a look of hurt and confusion.

               “Honey, you’re about to learn _why_ the youngest Cipher has only a few he can count on.” Her hand met his forehead and memories started flooding through.

               _“Two soul mates living at one time?” Primavera asked- her arm on Bill’s. He nodded._

_“Yeah, me and then there’s this guy- Gliese. I hear he’s pretty famous.” Bill replied, defeated._

_“Oh come on, you’ve known Ursela for years. Of course she’s going to pick you.” Bill sighed._

_“I don’t know, he kind of came in and swept her off of her feet. All I can do is tease her until no end.”_

_“Your humor is one of the reasons she loves you.” Prim comforted. Bill let a small smile shine through._

_“You think so?”_

_“You forget, she’s my best friend, too. I know so!” She replied. Bill nodded and gave her thanks. “She said something about visiting your mother today, I think.” And in so Bill headed towards home, excited to talk to the one he loved. Prim smiled after him. Within minutes Bill was back._

_“What are you doing back so soon- What happened?” She was up from the lounge in her garden and at Bill’s side in an instant._

_“She went to mother to tell her that she picked_ him. _” Primavera wrapped her arms around Bill and hugged him soothingly._

_“It’s alright. It’s alright… You have more than one.” Se rubbed his back._

_“She’s the only one I want.” Primavera was filled with anger at her friend’s sadness._

_“You’ll find someone better than her! I can’t believe her! Do you want me to go talk to her?” She asked as he slowly composed himself. He shook his head._

_“No. I gotta go, okay?” Before she could object Bill had disappeared. An image of a woman who looked just like a female version of Dipper flashed before he came back to._

               “One year later, after she gave birth, Bill _killed_ her out of jealousy and stole her baby. What an excellent pater for your children!” She laughed once more and disappeared when Bill dove for her. The room was quiet for a good minute before Mabel made the first move towards Dipper. Bill reached for Dipper and he flinched back, slightly.

               “W-what did she show you?” Bill asked hesitantly. Dipper backed away again, further into his sister.

               “I-Is it true? Am I just her reincarnation? I’m not your soul mate?” Tears were gathering into his eyes.

               “Of course it isn’t true! I love _you._ That was over a million years ago.” Bill said desperately.

               “Aren’t I only her _replacement?_ ” Dipper seethed.

               “Dipper that’s not true!” Bill tried getting close to him again and Dipper pushed him away.

               “Stay away from me!” Mabel pushed her brother behind her.

               “I think you had better give him some time.” She didn’t know what was going on but she could tell Dipper wanted to be as far away from here as possible. Bill looked at a loss for what to do before anger took over his features.

               “Fine. I’ll be back tomorrow.” He said before disappearing. Will looked frantically between the twins and where his father just stood.

               “I’ll be back, too! Just hold on and try not to get too mad at him!” He said pleadingly before disappearing as well.

               “Come on. It’s been a rough morning. Let’s get to bed.” She led her crying brother up the stairs and climbed into his bed with him, holding his hand. “It’s okay Dip dot. You can tell me all about it when you feel you can.” She said, wiping the tears from his face.

               “He doesn’t love me.” New tears followed old ones as he clung to Mabel and cried.

               The next day when Bill arrived he was met with a glare from Mabel. “You have some explaining to do.” She said angrily. “I can’t get a word out of him. And you had better not sugar coat it for your own sake because I _will_ find out from Dipper as soon as he’s ready. Bill nodded.

               “A little over a million years ago I was in love. She was my first soul mate.” Bill paused and looked at her, she nodded him on. “She had another soul mate and chose him over me. I was upset for a little while but when it came time for her to have her baby I visited to make amends. That was the day I- the day she.... passed away.” Bill finished. ”She and Dipper do look very similar but that’s _not_ why I chose him. Like I said, it has to be your soul mate or the child bearing process won’t work. Prim knows that, too. She was just trying to get to us.”

               “I’m sure if you try and explain that to him he’ll understand.” Mabel said reassuringly. “Just convince him that you love _him._ Right now he’s under the impression that you’re not in love with him, but rather her.”

               “But that’s not true! There was a time I loved her- and I still do somewhere inside of me- but he’s my true love now.” Bill said, grabbing onto her arm.

               “I know, I know. Tell him that. He’ll understand.” Mabel tried.

               “What if he doesn’t get it? He’s hurt right now, and with his current condition it will only make it worse.” Bill whined.

               “Well, take that into consideration when you’re talking to him. Now go get him. He’s upstairs.” Mabel responded. When Bill moved towards the stairs, Will came into view.

               “Love sucks.” He said simply. Mabel nodded.

               “Sometimes.” She took a seat on the couch and he joined her. “I’m sorry if this question is hard, but how did your mom pass away? The lady from yesterday said Bill killed her.” Mabel said hesitantly. Will’s face turned into one of anguish.

               “He didn’t kill her. He says he did but it wasn’t his fault. He’s blamed himself for all of these years.” Mabel’s eyebrows knitted in confusion.

               “What do you mean?” She asked.

               “That day he went to visit her, she and her soul mate, Gliese, got into a really big argument and he showed up in the middle of it. When Gliese was about to hurt my mother Father stepped in. He stunned him for a moment and took Mother away. But while they were away she went into labor, and since Gliese wasn’t there to help Father had to use some of his magic to help mother out but he wasn’t able to give her enough and she died after giving birth to me.” Mabel’s eyes mirrored Will’s own teary ones.

               “How do you know all of this- you were a baby?” Will’s expression became guilty.

               “When I was a bit younger I heard that he killed my mother and wasn’t even my real father. I got very angry with him. When Gliese saw that I had Father’s magic in me he rejected me. I was alone for a few hundred years. That’s when Father came to me and showed me his memories.” He said. Suddenly there was a loud crash from upstairs. Both bolted up the stairs to find the two males arguing.

               “Pine Tree, if you’ll just _listen_ to me!” Bill said, dodging a pillow being thrown at him.

               “I don’t want to hear what you have to say! You’re just going to fill my head with lies.” He said backing as far away from Bill as he could.

               “Dipper, wait! I think you should listen to what he has to say.” His face portrayed betrayal.

               “Are you on _his_ side now, Mabel?” He said angrily.

               “No, Dip, I’m _always_ on your side. That’s why-“

               “I already told you I don’t want to hear it! You should just leave before you kill me, too!” He yelled at Bill. You could hear a pen drop after that. Bill vanished and Will whined helplessly. “Please get out.” Dipper said, now looking to the floor.

               “But D-“

               “ **Just get out!** ” He yelled, causing the two to flinch and do as he said. Once they were on the other side of the door they tried not to pay attention to the sobs coming from the other side of the door.

               “We have to do something.” Mabel said. Will nodded.

               “We will.” He responded.


	22. Sinking Feelings and Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a very short chapter and it is SO extremely rushed that it makes me cringe... I think it's because I'm so ready for this specific part to end. Let me say this, things will get so much worse, before they get better T_T

               It had been a month since it had happened.

               _“Dipper? Can I come in?” What sounded like a noise of indifference came from the other side of the door. Mabel pushed through and noticed the mess, though the room was dark. “How’re you doing, little bro?” She said, finding the lump of covers on the bed._

_“Peachy.” She flinched at the sound of his voice, raw from crying and yelling._

_“I know you’re upset and probably don’t want to hear about Bi-” he turned and glared at her at the mention of the demon, “…him. But there’s something you need to know. Dipper seemed to have an inner battle for a moment before the covers shuffled and he sat to face her. Mabel swallowed before starting._

_“Bill didn’t kill that lady, Ursela, was it?” Dipper’s eyebrow’s furrowed._

_“When he came up here yesterday I straight out asked him if he did and he said yes.” Dipper said angrily, earning a sad gaze from his sister._

_“Of course he did. Dipper, Bill blames himself for her death. He didn’t kill her, and he’s not going to kill you he loves you.” A mix of emotions spread across his face in mere seconds before finally settling on a mix of confusion and regret._

_“I… I’m going to mom’s for a while.” He stood from his place on the bed and went for his dresser. Mabel could see his struggle to move even across the short distance that was his room._

_“You can go stay with her if you want, but for now will you sit down? I’ll help you pack. You’re looking unsteady.” Dipper kept moving, now more carefully._

_“I’m fine, Mabel.” His staggering movements and dark circles under his eyes begged to differ. One misplaced foot sent Dipper to the ground with a yelp and Mabel scooping him up by his arms._

_“Dipper, stop being so selfish and let me help you! You’re going to hurt the babies!” Mabel yelled, moving him to the bed. Dipper groaned. “Where does it hurt?” Mabel asked- anger immediately out of her voice. He motioned towards his back. Mabel looked around frantically as her brother buried his face in the pillow. “Will, help!” She called out. A second later the demon appeared. He assessed the situation and reduced himself to a state of mild panic as well._

_“What happened?” He asked._

_“He tripped over something and fell on the ground and now his back hurts.” She said._

_“I don’t have healing abilities like my father and I can’t find him anywhere. We’ll have to actually take him to a hospital. I’ll teleport him to the nearest one. Can you make it on your own?” He asked frantically and Mabel nodded. Will, with some effort, carefully gathered Dipper in his arms a teleported away._

Dipper had been bed ridden ever since. Bill still wasn’t back and Dipper’s condition was only worsening. Mabel could barely stand to look at her brothers sunken in features. She wanted the brother that was eager to run around the forest hunting down monsters back again. Now he could barely hold a glass of water for a minute without having to set it down.

               “Have you guys found him, yet?” Dipper asked. Clover- who came as soon as she heard what happened- shook her head along with Mabel and Will.

               “I only got a glimpse of his magic so it’s a bit hard to track it. He’s somewhere far away from here if I can’t sense him, though.” His mother said.

               “And I also can’t find him. I’ve checked all of the usual and even not so usual places.” Will supplied grimly. Dipper smiled sadly at that before chuckling humorlessly.

               “I really messed up, huh?” Everyone’s eyes were averted as Dipper’s chuckles became silent. “When will Dr. Eri be here? And will he still be George Clooney?” Dipper said, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

               “Already here- and still Clooney.” Came a serious voice from the door way.  Everyone but Dipper jumped.

               “Nice seeing you. Will said you’d be coming here soon.” The doctor’s expression was blank as he regarded the boy.

               “I meant to come sooner, several months ago, actually. Time flew by without my noticing. Apologies.” Dipper shook his head. “Can we have some privacy?” He said, making eye contact with the three others in the room who nodded and cleared out. Rather than examining him physically, the doctor put his hands out and Dipper watched curiously as a purple glow began to flow over him. He was too captivated to notice the doctor’s expression shift to doom before he recomposed himself. The doctor pulled away from him.

               “How am I looking?” Dipper asked. At first Dipper took his silence for not hearing him but at the eye contact he knew the reason for the man’s silence. “W-will I make it?” The sinking feeling in his chest only grew at the slight shake of the doctor’s head.

               “I’m almost certain you won’t.” Eridanus wasn’t one to feel sad over death- especially of a human’s, their lives were short- but he knew what this would mean for the demon he had called friend for millions of years now. Dipper hesitated with his next statement.

               “And what about them?” He said, voice trembling as he rubbed his belly gently.

               “It’s far enough for the human child to make it, and at least one of the demon children- highly possible both of them will survive.” He said. Eri was a bit confused at the boy’s sigh of relief and smile. “Why are you smiling? I just told you that you were going to die.”

               “They’re going to be okay. That’s something to smile about, isn’t it?” And suddenly Eridanus understood even more why this human was special.

               “I suppose it is.” He offered his own smile back- he hadn’t in so long, it was almost unnatural. Dipper tensed.

               “Have you spoken to Bill recently?” Eri nodded.

               “A month ago or so he stopped by and said he would be leaving for a while and told me to check up on you from time to time. He actually sent me a letter yesterday to remind me to- even said to tell him how you were doing. He’s worried about you.” Dipper looked down to his covers.

               “I have a request…” Dipper said, clutching his fist. He chuckled, “A dying wish?” He then made eye contact with the doctor.

               “Of course, what is it?” He asked.

               “Don’t tell him.” A tear slid down Dipper’s cheek. “Please don’t tell him about me. You can let him know that the children are fine, but please don’t tell him I’m dying.” Eri furrowed his eyebrows.

               “Don’t you think he should know?” Dipper shook his head.

               “I said some pretty horrible things to him last time I saw him. Next time I see him I want it to be all smiles. I know it’s selfish of me but I want his last memory of me to be happy. I don’t want to see him cry. So please?” The man hesitantly nodded.

               “Will you tell your family?” Dipper thought for a moment.

               “I think they already know. We all suspected it. It was kind of like an elephant in the room.” He said. Dipper looked more aged and worn than he had in his whole life. “So I think I’ll tell them.”

               “Are you sure you don’t want me to?” The man asked. Dipper shook his head.

               “I want for you to tell them, but I think I should.” Eridanus nodded in understanding.

               “Well in that case I’ll leave you to give you time to prepare.” Dipper nodded.

               “Good luck, Dipper Pines. It was a pleasure meeting you.”  The doctor left with a heavy heart. Dipper sat there in complete silence for a good minute and a half. He looked down at his stomach.

               “Just so you know I don’t regret having you three.” He said, smiling. Tears welled up in his eyes. “I do regret not being strong enough to meet you and watch you grow, though.” He tried his best to not the tears that he held in so well slip out, but to no avail. As the comforter began to get wet from tears Dipper laid himself down and clung tightly onto a pillow, pretending it was the one person he truly wanted to see right then. He stifled his sobs with the pillow. “I don’t want to die yet.” He choked out.

               “Oh, you poor little, pitiful thing.” His head shot up to meet the harpy woman’s eyes.

               “Primavera.” He hissed.

               “Such a cold greeting, and after I saved you from being with that horrid creature.”

               “Leave. You don’t have any business here. Bill hasn’t been here in months.” He said. She hummed.

               “I’m not here for Bill. Well in a roundabout way I guess I am… I’m here for revenge against him _.”_ She grinned. Dipper’s eyebrows furrowed.

               “He hasn’t come in all of this time. What makes you think he’ll come now? You said it yourself, he doesn’t love me. I’m not proper bait.” She giggled.

               “Not you, silly. I have no interest in a dead man. But I will take you until the children are born, and then I will slaughter them as he did my own child.” She grinned widely. Dipper felt his heart fall to his stomach.

               “You won’t touch them!” He yelled.

               “Everything okay up there, Dip dot?” Mabel called from down stairs. He was about to yell until he felt the woman’s talons pressed to his throat to make him think twice.

               “Go on, tell her you’re fine.” Dipper pressed his lips firmly together. She applied more pressure to his throat.

               “I’m fine. I just need a minute. The rats in the attic just scared me is all.” He called out weakly. The woman grinned, moving away. Dipper reached behind him as if he were readjusting his position and slipped an object into his robe pocket, evading her notice. “You won’t get away with it. I’ll never let you. _Bill_ won’t let you.” He seethed at her. “Oh, and Mabel’s going to be up any second. We don’t have an attic.” Three figures busted through the door at that moment ready to attack. Primavera let out a screech as a spell was thrown her way by Clover. She deflected it sending it back towards the woman who was thrown back.

“Mom!” Dipper and Mabel called out. Momentarily distracted, Prim was unable to avoid Mabel’s grappling hook skimming her arm. She held a hand over the wound. Before any more attacks could be thrown at her she teleported herself away.

               Dipper, too.

He was thrown unceremoniously onto a floor, only a blanket and a torn pillow to soften his fall. He felt a familiar pain shoot up his back.

               “Where are we?” He said through clenched teeth, his breath heavy.

               “We’re at you and your family’s death site.” She said with a laugh before disappearing behind the door, slamming it shut. Dipper stood with great difficulty and moved to the door and banged against it with his fist. He then remembered something important and reached into his pocket, revealing a phone that could make calls, even to the future- even to the _past._ He held his only hope in his hands tightly.

               “I hope this works.” He said breathlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for what I'm putting you through right now. I am also greatly affected by it. Please bear with it for a while. I have good news that I'll be revealing in the last chapter! :)   
> Considering I'm running on about three cups of coffee and a couple of candy bars I think it's time I go to bed! I have to work late tomorrow so I'm sorry to inform you I will NOT be updating tomorrow :(((( But depending on what time I'm working the rest of the week I'll let you know when the next chapters should be out!


	23. Tragedy in the Wake of Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Miracle... Or Three, Hoping for a Fourth May Be Too Much, Though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short. But I don't even care. Like holy crap. Please read with caution.

               “Come on.” Dipper groaned after calling the shack for a tenth time. “…If I can’t get a hold of the present shack…” He started fiddling with the dials on the phone to sometime back. Right as he pressed the call button a wave of pain washed over him, his mind went blank and he was unable to speak. He heard his own voice come from the other end, doing the shack greeting message. He tried to respond but was unable to get a word out. He then mentally slapped himself, knowing exactly how this was turning out. He changed the dial to a later date, it rang a few times. He answered in the same way, only this time on the other line he grew irritated.

               “Who is this?” Came a frustrate voice. Present Dipper almost laughed.

               “Dip-per Pines.” He said through clenched teeth. And he continued like that, realizing that with each call turning out exactly the way they had actually happened nothing was changing. He threw the phone on the ground weakly. “Stupid phone- doesn’t even get good reception.” He grumbled out. The growing pain in his abdomen was becoming more and more unbearable- he could feel it all the way down to his toes. His magic was being drained quickly.

               Back at the shack Mabel paced frantically, “I swear on my life, if he gets hurt that demon woman will be unrecognizable by the time I’m done with her…” She mumbled. Will was stunned by her unusually harsh words- he made a mental note to stay on her good side. Clover was still in a corner trying to locate her son- via energy. To everyone’s surprise a blonde haired demon was then standing in the middle of the room. He seemed shocked to find everyone gathered in his room.

               “What are you guys doing?” Bill said. He then turned towards the bed to see Dipper not there. “Where’s my Pine Tree?”

               “Oh so _now_ you decide to show up.” Mabel seethed. Bill flinched at her tone.

               “Y-yeah.” Bill said, rubbing the back of his head. “Eri told me that Pine Tree missed me so I decided to demon up a bit.” He took in Mabel’s still angry expression. His brows furrowed, “What happened? Where is he?”

               “Well, _Bill,_ if you must know, during your little trip Dipper managed to get hurt, became bed ridden for a month, and then literally like an hour ago was abducted by that crazy bird woman, Primavera!” She snapped. Bill’s eyes widened in horror.

               “What?!” He exclaimed. “Where did she take him?” His eye flashed red and with the sudden burst of power his human form almost disintegrated.

               “Do you think we’d be sitting here if we knew? We went looking for them immediately after they left.” Clover said from her spot, glaring at the demon that had now lost her trust with the leaving her son behind and all. Everyone’s uneasiness was silenced by a classic ring cutting through the air. The phone from down stairs. Everyone found themselves downstairs quicker than one would imagine possible- Bill more so than the rest. Since he was the first to arrive he picked up the phone.

               “Hello?” He said nervously.

               “… Bill? Is that you?” Said demon sighed in relief at the sound of that voice that he had longed to hear for weeks.

               “It’s me. Where are you?” His words fumbled out of his mouth quickly with no grace, but dripping with concern. Dipper’s breath hitched on the other end.

               “I’m sorry for what I said to you. I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” Bill’s heart sank at the sound of the weak cries coming from the other end. He wanted nothing more than to hop through the phone and hold him.

               “Shh… Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay. Just tell me where you are, love.” He said soothingly. Dipper looked at his surroundings. The walls were bare and the only thing around was the pillow and blanket.

               “I’m not sure. There are no windows in here. She teleported us in.” He said- trying to control his breathing as another wave of pain swept through. “Bill?” He said, hiding his pain.

               “Yes? What is it?” Fresh tears were rolling down Dipper’s face. What he wouldn’t give to be at home right then snuggling Bill.

               “I love you.” Bill smiled a bit.

               “I love you, too. We’re coming to get you as soon as we figure out where you are. I’ll give you the best hug and kiss you’ve ever received in your whole when we do.” Dipper closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. He mind drifted off to where Eri said he wouldn’t make it through the pregnancy. And he did _not_ want Bill’s name suggestions to be what they went with. He chuckled to himself, though discussing this with Bill, who knew nothing of what was to come, who still had hope, took away any joy he could’ve found in the memory of Bill picking the kids’ names out.

               “I think I know what I want us to name the kids.” He pondered, masking his anguish.

               “Really? What?” Bill asked, sounding as happy as he could be given the current situation.

               “Well for the little girl, Aliciel. I really like that name.” Bill hummed in approval, “And for another name Carina- it’s pretty, I know it sounds feminine but they can always change it if they really feel the need. And since Mabel is going to play such a big part in raising them I want one of their names to be Mizar, after her birth name, it seemed pretty gender neutral.” Dipper imagined calling out to all three of them for being a little too rambunctious- though that would never happen.  That reminded Dipper- he still hadn’t told them what Eridanus had concluded with his most recent visit.

               “Those are great names.” Bill cooed, “We’ll have to throw a Bill in there somewhere- a middle name or something.” Dipper chuckled.

               “If you’d like.” He relented.

               “Found him.” Clover called out excitedly. “She still has him on Earth, though it’s a still a good distance from here.” In an instant everyone was ready to go.

               “We’ll be there soon, Dipper. Just hold on a little while longer.” Dipper hid the tears in his voice with his response.

               “I will. I love you.”

               “I love you, too.”

               “I love you.” He repeated- tears more evident.

               “Hey, no need to cry. We’ll be there before you can say Pine Tree.” Dipper hummed. When the line went dead and he slipped the phone back into his pocket he felt his whole body tense and he felt a yell get trapped in his throat. Instead it came out as muffled grunts.

               “I bet that hurt.” Dipper barely paid any mind to her first statement. He was too focused on bringing his pain level back down, not succeeding at this point. “I hear for the human male it’s more than double the amount of pain.” Primavera said, appearing in the room. “It’s a shame. You’ll stay in labor until you have the children or die. You’ll probably die within a few minutes, which means they’ll follow soon. So if you die then I guess that makes my job easier.” She said simply. A crash was heard from somewhere above them. “Looks like guests have arrived.” She said before disappearing into thin air. Dipper curled in on himself.

               “What do I do?” His tone was broken, after everything; would they end up dying along with him, leaving Bill alone _again?_ Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He shoved it back almost immediately before reconsidering it after several minutes of waiting with the pain getting stronger and his vision getting dark. “If I don’t, we all die for sure. But if I do… there’s a chance. It can’t be much different from the time I helped that woman…” He strengthened his resolve with that logic. Of course, that wasn’t very similar to this case, but he said the spell anyways. A beam of light-energy pointed from his finger. He took a deep breath before turning it toward his stomach. He yelped as it cut into him. He did his best to keep his eyes open but was unable to for the first few seconds, with no anesthetics he quite literally felt himself being torn apart- and he’ll have you know, it’s not pleasant.

After the jagged line reached across from hip to hip and then the stand-in organ, his body became numb- whether it was from too much pain, blood loss, or shock, he didn’t know. With difficulty Dipper managed to pull the girl, “Aliciel” he said, to his hold, followed by her two siblings. As each of their names left his lips he felt joy bubbling inside him at the sight of them.

He then remembered reading once that in C-sections that you needed so get the airways cleared. He gathered them close and cleared their air pathways, using his magic due to the lack of equipment. He cut the umbilical cord connecting him to Aliciel and clamped it a few centimeters from her body. He summoned up three blankets and wrapped them individually, and then used the bigger blanket provided by Primavera to group them together to keep them even warmer. When he tried to use his magic to suture himself back together he found that it wouldn’t work.

               He was only fazed by this for a moment until he started coming back to his senses a bit and heard the smallest cries come from them. He hadn’t even realized they were crying. He propped his body up, ignoring is still furiously bleeding abdomen and gathered all three children into his arms and shushed them.

               “It’s okay. Daddy will be here for you soon.” He nuzzled his face to each of their heads. They all three quieted after a moment. “It’s nice to meet you.” He whispered so as to not disturb them. He hugged them a little closer as his limbs started to lose feeling his heart sank into his stomach. He wanted to stay with them just a little longer. He did his best to not let anymore tears fall but they ended up slipping out anyways. His eyes became heavy. His breathing became more and more shallow. Thoughts of Bill and the kids interacting passed through his mind as he took one last breath. His grip only loosened slightly on the children. As if sensing what just happened,

They began to cry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *is dead*


	24. If It Was A Snake It Would Have Bit Them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So the answer to what's going to happen in this chapter IS LITERALLY IN LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER.  
> Enjoy.

               Clover, Mabel, Bill, and Will crash through the barrier Primavera set up. The whole place is dark and damp, almost like a dungeon. Seconds later the woman appears, in the doorway.

               “Oh you’ve arrived just a bit too late.” She said, amused. “He just went into labor, should be dead within the next few minutes.” She took pleasure in Bill’s expression- a mix of anger, hatred for her, and worries for his beloved.

               “Will, go find Eridanus. We’ll need him.” Bill called out and Will disappeared. Less than a second later he was back, the doctor in tow.

               “Good luck finding him.” She laughed as she walked towards them. “Of course you _will_ have to get through me.” She said- a snarl on her lips. Clover’s spell didn’t miss this time. Primavera was sent hurdling to the side, away from the doorway.

               “Go find my son.” She said to Bill. Everyone else got ready to fight; Mabel had practice healing magic with her mother so she stood to the side in waits to help. Bill nodded and ran through the doorway she had just been standing at.

               Primavera was up and enraged. Eri stood back as Will let out a particularly powerful spell at her. She deflected it back to him but he dodged. Clover said an incantation that put a barrier around Mabel. Prim lunged after Clover only to be slung back by a rather powerful spell from Eri. She hit the side wall and crumpled to the ground.

               “I will avenge my husband and my child!” She yelled, standing again, claws out and after Eri’s throat.

               “If you wish to for that why don’t you go after Mrs. Cipher, herself? She is the one who dragged him into this.” He said calmly. She hesitated a moment.

               “She was perfectly confident in his abilities. It’s because Bill tricked him.” She said- throwing spells at him left and right.

               “He did nothing of the sort. He just assumed that Mabel Pines was the mater. It actually should’ve been quite obvious that she wasn’t.” He dodged each one and sent his own spells her way. While she was distracted by him Will jumped behind her and put a stunning spell on her. She fell to the ground gracelessly. “Also, as for your son’s death, do you _really_ think Bill did that? Think about it. What motive would he have after he had already told you he wouldn’t do anything?” She hesitated and he continued, “Bill was your best friend at one point, correct? That’s probably the reason he spared you in the first place, because he still cares about you, though you hate him with every fiber of your being. Tell me, why do you hate him so much? Because he “murdered” Ursela?” Her eyes flashed red.

               “Of course that’s why I hate him! He loved her! How could he do that to someone he loved?” She snarled. Eri shook his head and stepped closer to her.

               “Ursela Sarin wasn’t murdered by Bill Cipher. She was killed when Gliese’s magic was removed from her and she went into labor. Her child wouldn’t have made it either if it weren’t for Bill, who did absolutely everything he could to save her life. He showed up at my doorstep with nothing but a child asking me to help him and bring her back. So tell me again, Primavera, _why_ do you hate Bill Cipher?” The words died on her lips.

Bill disregarded the loud noises as he ran through the hallways, trying to pick up on even a trace of his Pine Tree’s magic.

               “Where are you?” He said under his breath. He ran for what felt like forever. “Why the hell is this place so fucking huge?” He yelled. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks at the smallest pull of magic. “Dipper?” He mumbled. He also heard faint cries coming from somewhere. How he hated running through Primavera’s dungeons, left could mean right and vice versa. He ran and ran until finally he was there in front of the door where he had felt the magic and heard the cries, which were now silent. He reached for the door knob and suddenly the magic was gone and the crying picked up again. His stomach sank when he opened the door.

               There was Dipper, a bloody mess, with three babies wrapped loosely in his arms. Not moving. Bill was at his side in record time.

               “Pine Tree.” He slapped his face lightly to try and wake him. “We’re here. Don’t fall asleep. We’re here.” He tried, already knowing, but trying to deny it. Bill’s eyes travelled to the crying children. “Come on, wake up. They’re crying for you.” He said, feeling tears welling up in his eyes and ignoring the break in his voice. He tried to swallow them back down. He shook his lover lightly. “Please?” He said, leaning his forehead against the boy’s already cold skin. “Please don’t leave us. Don’t leave me.” The stillness that was Dipper only made the choked back sobs flow free. He matched the three in Dipper’s arms. After a few minutes four people poured into the room.

               Upon entering Mabel gasped and turned away, hot tears running down her face. Clover pulled her out of the room and hugged her, her own eyes wet. Will stood there in shock, his mind went blank, and he wasn’t even able to produce a tear. Eri looked on at the situation for a moment longer, his eyes lingering on the boy’s glazed over eyes, before stepping closer to care for the three newborns. He did his best to put his good friend’s cries to the back of his mind. The two women re-entered the room. Mabel fell to her brother’s side and wrapped her arms around him and Bill. Clover made her way over to help Eridanus.

               “It was too much for him.” Bill sobbed, “If I had shown up just a little earlier…” Bill cried softly. Mabel shook her head.

               “It’s not your fault. Even with you, Eri said his magic wouldn’t be enough, that he was only short by a little.” She said through her tears.

               “It seems he used up his entire being, every last bit of his soul that carried magic.” Eri said, the three kids now properly cleaned and cared for, two being held caringly by their crying grandmother, the human child in his own arms. “He did a great job. They’re perfectly healthy, though the human is a little premature, she’ll live.” Mabel tensed up for a moment and pulled away and looked at Bill, wide eyed.

               “W-wait. So... if he had a bit of his soul left, he could come back?” She said, a smile gracing her features.

               “I suppose. But there’s nothing left. He used it a-” Eri was interrupted by Bill’s own excited voice.

               “Mabel, you’re a genius.” Bill said, now also sporting a smile.

               “What do you mean? Like I said, if there’s nothing lef-“

               “When Dipper was about fourteen years old he made a deal with me. Reveal some secrets of Gravity Falls for a piece of his soul- he was too stubborn to sell it all to me.” Now everyone in the room was buzzing with excitement.

               “You’re kidding. This kid didn’t even have all of his magic and he _still_ made it through this? Amazing.” Eri, eyed Dipper in awe, “Well where is it? We have to be quick.” He said. Bill disappeared momentarily before returning with a glowing orb, about the size of a basketball. Eri glared at Bill. “That’s a pretty large chunk, you doofus.” Bill blushed and handed it to him.

               “Hurry.” He urged. Eri sutured the boy up and then began muttering a spell under his breath. A few seconds later he was gently setting the soul into his chest. “Have you done this before?” Bill asked worriedly.

               “Not with a human, recently, but plenty of animals and full-blood.” He said, more concentrated on placing the soul. “And I’ve never done part of a soul, but I can feel his body soaking up the energy.” The doctor grinned. Once the soul was in place he backed away.

               “Did it work?” Eri shrugged.

               “Give it a second. It’s been years since the soul was in his body, it’ll have to reintroduce itself and familiarize-” Dipper took a sharp intake of breath and his eyes flew open. He looked around frantically, trying to assess the situations like he always did. He groaned and looked down to see where the surgery has been performed. His eyes widened in horror.

               “What the hell happened?” Mabel and Bill were once again on him.

               “I’m so glad you’re okay!” Mabel practically yelled. Dipper had a look of bewilderment.

               “Mabel, is that you? You… You’re… different.” He jumped at his own voice. “What’s up with my voice? Did McGucket give me another one of those voice changing potions? And who are you?” He said motioning to Bill. Everyone’s brows furrowed. “Who are _all_ of you?” He said, looking to everyone in the room.

               “Y-you don’t remember us?” Bill asked. Dipper gasped at the familiar.

               “Bill!” His face brightened a bit at the boy saying his name, “Are you the reason for all of this? Everything’s weird! Make it normal again or the deal’s off!” Dipper yelled- trying to back away from the demon.

               “Dipper, what’s the last thig you remember?” Mabel asked hesitantly. Dipper blushed.

               “Don’t get mad, but, I made a deal with Bill to show me some of the secrets to finish up the third journal.” He said sheepishly. The room was perfectly still. “What? I said don’t get mad at me. I was curious.” Mabel and Bill looked to Eri. His face became that of realization.

               “This part of his soul only existed back then. Of course he wouldn’t have his present memories.” The doctor concluded, inching closer with the child still in tow. He handed the baby to Bill who finally got a good look at her and was captivated.

               “Well how do we get them back?” Bill asked, still looking into the baby’s brown eyes. Clover made her way over with the other two, whose golden eyes mirrored Bill’s.

               “We don’t.” Bill’s head snapped up.

               “What do you mean “We don’t.”?” Bill asked.

               “What the hell’s going on?” Dipper asked, rubbing his temples. Eri crouched in front of Dipper.

               “Dipper, you’re eighteen years old. You have lost a good bit of your memories.” Dipper furrowed his eyebrows.

               “Eighteen? That can’t be true. I’m about to turn fifteen.” He said looking down at his hands, which _were_ considerably larger- and covered in blood. He made to wipe them off.

               “Come on. Let’s get all of you home and cleaned up. We’ll see what we can do from there.” Eri said before teleporting himself, Clover, and the children she was holding. Will and Mabel disappeared next. Bill who had a look of sadness and relief on his face touched Dipper’s face lightly and grimaced when the boy pulled away.

               “Let’s go.” He said teleporting the three of them back to the shack. Mabel got the nursery set up a bit more before they settled the children in. She turned on the baby monitor and headed across the hall to where everyone had once again gathered in Dipper and Bill’s room. Dipper was now dressed in fresh clean clothes and had been showered. He looked a lot better than he did before the kidnapping.

               “The room looks a bit different…” He said, finally accepting the lost memory theory. “Where’s your stuff, Mabel?”

               “Some of it’s down stairs but I stay at Pacifica’s most of the time.” He nodded with a knowing grin.

               “Are you guys a thing, yet?” He asked and looked a bit shocked when she nodded.

               “Yeah, we have been for a few months now.” Bill was sitting considerably close to Dipper, looking at him as if their eye contact would suddenly bring back his memories.

               “Any other big surprises I should know about? Whose babies are those?” Dipper said, nodding to the opened door. Everyone hesitated for a moment, “What?” He asked dumbly.

               “They’re yours, kid.” Bill said, looking to his feet. Dipper laughed.

               “Bill, you and your mind games. They are not funny. Also, what are you even doing here? Don’t tell we became _friends_ after that deal?” Dipper laughed nervously but quieted down at Bill’s hurt look.

               “They really are your children.” Mabel confirmed. Dipper swallowed.

               “Well who’s the mom?” He eyed the brown haired woman standing awkwardly in the corner. Did he really go for an older woman? She looked like she could be _his_ mother.

               “You are.” Eridanus said. Dipper sat there in silence for a moment.

               “You do realize I’m a guy, right?” He said firmly. Eri nodded. “And that guys can’t have babies?” He added.

               “Sure they can- especially when you involve a demon.” Eridanus said. Dipper froze.

               “You have _got_ to be kidding me.” He said, remembering the stitched up wound on his abdomen. “Well who is the demon?” He said tiredly, deciding to just accept all of the information thrown at him. This _was_ Gravity Falls, after all.

               “Bill Cipher. You two ae in love.” Eri said. “It’s almost disgusting.” He added.

               “What.” It wasn’t even a question. It was just his immediate response. He looked over to the blonde demon who was now eyeing him warily. “Okay, I’m extremely confused. _You_ hate me. _You_ have tried to kill me on countless occasions. And now you expect me to believe that we’re _lovers?_ Wait a second!” He yelled. “If I got p-pregnant does that mean that we…?” His face was now cherry red, rivaling Bill’s own blushing face.

               “No! That’s not how it works with demons. We haven’t done that, yet.” He said- standing and moving away, embarrassed. Dipper tried to deny the fact that he found him to be very cute at that moment.

               “Yet.” Mabel snickered. “He totally said yet.” Both males were blushing at that.

               “Shut up.” They said in unison.

               “So we’re in love?” Dipper asked hesitantly. Bill nodded.

               “Let’s give them some time to talk.” Clover said, rising and moving to her grandchildren’s room.

               When everyone cleared out Dipper spoke. “Who were all of those people? I know Mabel, but that’s it. I’m pretty sure that was George Clooney, but I didn’t want to say anything.” He asked.

               “Well, George Clooney was actually a friend of mine, Eridanus. He’s a doctor- the one who saved your life, actually. The boy with blue hair was my friend’s son. I kind of adopted him as my own when she died. The woman with the curly brown hair was your mother. You were adopted when you were a baby and just recently found her.” Bill explained.

               “And my father?”

               “Well, you and your adopted father are still in contact, as well as your younger sister, your parents had her when you were fifteen,” He said when Dipper became confused at the mention of a sister other than Mabel, “but your real father passed away.” Dipper nodded. He felt like he was listening to the plot of a movie rather than his own life. It was all so surreal. I mean, here he was, sitting with a powerful demon that was apparently in love with him, telling him his life story.

               “And the- my… Our... children? What are their names?” Bill grinned.

               “Bill, William, and Billiam.” He joked. Dipper’s face was a look of horror.

               “You’re joking, right?” He sighed with relief at Bill’s nod.

               “The little girl, her name is Aliciel; she looks just like you, except her hair is blonde. And then there’s Carina, she has golden eyes and brown hair- her features are a perfect balance between me and you. Mizar also looks a lot like me, with his gold eyes and blonde hair.”

               “So, two girls and a boy?” He asked. Bill furrowed his eyebrows at that.

               “Well, for some reason, just like you and your sister they all had genders. I guess they decided rather young.” Dipper tilted his head.

               “What do you mean by my sister and me?” Bill gasped.

               “Oh, I totally forgot. Your mother’s a human witch, but your father is a demon.” Dipper seemed to accept this.

               “Can I… Can I um… see them?” He said, nervously. Bill perked up.

               “Of course!” He hopped up and helped Dipper out of bed carefully. With such a deep wound, healing it completely wasn’t possible. He led them across the hall to where Mabel, Will, and Clover were cooing over the babies. “Coming through. Pine Tree wants to see them.” Everyone backed off and smiled. They were all in the same extra wide crib. Dipper leaned over and looked at the babies, one considerably small than the other two. He recognized her description instantly.

               “Hello Aliciel.” His finger caressed her cheek slightly and he felt his heart swell with happiness. His eyes fell to the child to her left who had a head full of blonde hair. “And hello to you, Mizar.” With his other hand he reached down to stroke the baby’s hand only for his tiny fingers to wrap around his own. Dipper almost started hyperventilating. He looked up to Bill with the brightest smile. Bill returned it. “And you, too, Carina.” He whispered, trying not to wake them. He used both hands to cup her little face. “I want to hold them.” He said pleadingly to Bill.

               “They’re your children. You don’t have to ask.” He chuckled before scooping Aliciel up. Her eyes opened to meet his own and once again he was pulled in by her gaze. Her eyes were just like her mater’s. Dipper looked in between the two left in the crib unable to make a decision. Mabel came around and lifted Mizar and placed him into one of Dipper’s arms and then Carina into the other.

               “Problem solved bro-bro.” Dipper walked carefully to the nearest chair, smiling thankfully at his sister. He nuzzled and cooed at the babies.

               “Where did Eri go?” Bill asked.

               “He said he had some business to attend.” Will said, totally _not_ snapping pictures of the family with Mabel and Clover. Totally not. Snap. Snap snap. Snap snap snap snap. Bill and Dipper blushed at the photos.

               “We should let them rest.” Dipper said reluctantly. Bill also nodded reluctantly. He set Aliciel down and then took Carina from Dipper and set her down as Dipper gently laid Mizar into the crib. Everyone filed out of the room and down to the living room. “Where’s Grunkle Stan?” He asked, looking around.

               “He and Grunkle Ford went to fulfill their dreams of sailing around the world together.” Mabel said matter-of-factly.

               “Grunkle Ford?”

               “He’s Stan’s long lost twin brother. Stanford is actually Stanley, but when his brother went missing he took on Stanford so he could keep the real Stanford’s house and try to get him back, but then later on Bill ended up bringing Stanford back out of nowhere so now the Grunkle Stan we know is now known as Grunkle Stanley, or just Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Stanford is Grunkle Ford for short.” Mabel said and then had to catch her breath.

               “Okay, so that’s a story for another day.” Dipper concluded and Mabel pouted.

               “We’ll need to call them. They wanted to know when the babies were born- and dad, as well.” Mabel said. Dipper nodded.

               “What about mom? I mean…” He eyed his birth mother, “our adopted mom. Won’t she want to come as well?” Mabel flinched.

               “She wasn’t exactly accepting of you and me.” She said, shuffling her feet. “As a matter of fact, I think she and dad are getting a divorce.”

               “What?” Dipper asked sadly.

               “It’s fine. Dad said they were already talking about it before all of that went down.” Mabel reassured. Dipper nodded solemnly. “Speaking of rest- you gave birth like, an hour ago. What the hell are you doing up?” Suddenly _she_ was in momma mode. He looked to his hands and sulked up the stairs to his bed, Bill following close behind.

               “It seems that everything is turning out okay.” Will said. Mabel nodded.

               “It seems it is.” She replied. “Oh, my god! I need to call Pacifica! She’ll definitely want to meet the little ones!” She said excitedly.

               “Why don’t we just go to her house?” Will suggested, excited to see his friend. Mabel nodded and they were out the door, leaving Clover standing in the middle of the living room all by herself.

               “Well… I guess I’ll just go grandma it up. I’m way too young for this.” She laughed, climbing the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I repaired your hearts at least a litte bit? Dip's still a little on edge but that won't really show too much until the SEQUEL OMG :D


	25. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, obviously, this isn't an actual chapter, rather, it's an epilogue for this particular book and an opener for the next!  
> Still, it introduces a very important character and clears up some confusion!

               “Lady Morgan, what are we to do? Primavera’s left with that doctor. He’ll tell her the truth. She has strong reinforcements. The woman chuckled again.

               “Eridanus is doing me a favor by explaining the situation. That woman wouldn’t dare go after a Cipher. I’d be willing to bet my life.” She dismissed it. “Speaking of Eridanus.” He appeared.

               “You called?” He asked, seeming annoyed.

               “Yes.” She said simply. “Have you got what I asked for?” He sighed and nodded. He held his hand out and glared as he dropped the charms into her dainty hands.

               “Lovely. Now they won’t be able to hide from me. Great job, little pet.” She patted his head.

               “You had better keep up your end of the deal.” He growled. “I can easily disperse those charms from a million miles away, at least.” She rolled her eyes.

               “Have I ever been known to go back on a deal?” She asked playfully.

               “Yes, you’re more known for it than anyone else in this galaxy.” He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

               “I suppose you’re right.” She then grinned evilly, “So why should I keep up my end with you?” Eridanus snapped his fingers and the four charms disintegrated. The woman pouted. “Oh, fine. Here.” She waved her hand and a time wish floated to him. He slipped on some gloves and grabbed it, tucking it into a case and teleporting it to a safe place. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the real charms, a ship, a spoon, a clock, and a pine tree. She accepted them and he was gone in an instant.

               “You decided against killing him?” The servant asked, nervously backing away. He was a small ugly little creature, resembled a goblin. She hummed in deep thought.

               “Not yet. I want to see my son’s face whenever Eridanus shows up at my side.” She then got a look of delight on her face, “Ah, yes! That will be a sight to behold. I imagine it won’t be nearly as good as when he watched dear Ursela die, but wonderful nonetheless! Now how should I go about all of this…?” She paused and thought aloud. “Just outright killing him in the fire almost worked, and then there was sending that Rigel imbecile after him- as if he could take on one of my family members. His wife, though, she had promise. Though it took a bit of _convincing-_ ” an image of a birdlike boy appeared in the air briefly before disappearing, “I thought she might actually go through with it. I wonder why Eridanus thought it to be wise for her not to. Sure, she would’ve failed in the end anyways and probably died, but think of how hilarious that would’ve been!” She cackled until tears formed in her golden pools for eyes.

               “Then what _will_ you do, milady?” She paused, straightened her back and grinned.

               “Father always says, “The only way to get something done is if you do it yourself.” I think I’ll take his advice now.” The goblin-like creature shivered at the murderous look in her eyes. “My son will pay for the dishonor he has brought me. As will his mate, and my darling cute little grandchildren.” At the wave of her hand an image of Dipper appeared. He was sitting next to the crib watching the children as they slept. “They will pay, dearly.”


	26. Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sequel is up! It's called Recognizing Dipper! Hope you enjoy it!   
> Here is the FIRST chapter!!

               It had been a week since Dipper had lost his memories. He found out quickly that life was _definitely_ different from before. Sleepless nights now were due to a cry coming from the room he was now sharing with the children until Bill could finish moving his belongings into Mabel’s old room- something about feeling like a pedo-bear? That was another thing. Bill was around- constantly. He didn’t really say much though he looked like he wanted to. It was almost unnerving watching him be gentle around the children. Dipper half expected him to show his true colors at any moment and turn the children into some odd animal and throw them into the woods or something- he never did, obviously.

               Everyone was trying to help him get back into the swing of things, aside from Bill who mostly just watched from a distance. It started out small.

               Dipper reached into the cabinet and pulled out some popcorn. Mabel walked by and pulled it out of his hands. “Woah, bro-bro. You stopped eating popcorn like two years ago. You got tired of it getting stuck in your teeth or something like that.”

               “Oh… thanks.” He said as he pulled out a Pitt soda instead. This happened from time to time where Mabel would remind him that he didn’t do a particular thing anymore or maybe he didn’t do what he’d normally do. With each time it happened he felt the weight on his shoulders getting heavier and heavier. He decided he just needed to do some good monster hunting. That would clear his mind for sure.

               He started out the door, earning a wave from Bill.

               “Where’re you going?” He asked from his spot on the floor with Aliciel. Mabel had Mizar and Carina on the couch with her.

               “Just a little adventure. I want to go check out this part of the forest for the supernatural and such.” He said, grinning. Bill nodded and returned to his play-time with Aliciel.

               “You’re going out on a monster hunt?” Mabel piped up. “Huh, it’s been, what, almost a year now. Last time was when those snakes almost ate us alive. Now that I think about it that’s also the day Bill came and stayed in your head.” She said thoughtfully, “Anyways, why don’t you just stay home with us? You just started feeling better here recently; it’s only been a little over a week. Maybe you should wait a little while- another week or two at least?” He knew she only had his best interest in mind but it still irked him. He let out a sigh.

               “In that case I’m going to go read a book.” He trudged up the stairs and plopped on the little twin-size bed in the back corner of the room. He pulled the box from underneath it and took out a good looking mystery novel. When he opened it he was surprised to find curly writing in it.

_Happy Eighteenth Birthday, Dipper._

_From Pacifica_

               “Huh, I just got this one not long ago then? I probably already read it… Who cares?” He opened the book and it pulled him in just like it had the first time, this technically was the first time for him. Every once in a while he’d see little notes scribbled down in his own hand writing. “That’s a good idea to help remember important stuff.” He mumbled before grabbing his own pen to mark new things down that he caught. Bill and Mabel walked in to set the children down for a nap.

               “I’m going over to Pacifica’s for a few days. Call me if you need anything. Oh, and I’ll tell Pacifica you’re reading that book she got you _again_! She’ll be glad to know it’s being used.” He knows he shouldn’t have flinched at the word again, after all he re-read books all of the time, but he did.

               “Have fun.” She nodded and walked out the door. Bill stood there quietly for a moment, his mouth opening and closing for a moment before closing altogether. “If you want to say something you can say it.” Bill jumped at the break in silence.

               “S-sorry. I’m just not sure what I can and can’t say, yet.”

               “What do you mean?” Dipper said, furrowing his eyebrows.

               “I don’t want to say anything to upset you. You don’t like it when we talk about the times you don’t remember but I didn’t really get to know you when you were at this age, only during that short time that I helped you with the secrets of Gravity Falls, but you don’t remember that, either.” Bill explained, looking everywhere but Dipper. “So I decided I would just stand on the side line for now.” He concluded.

               “Well, it’s alright to talk to me. Was I, like, super mean before or something?” Bill rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

               “No, you got moody from time to time because you were pregnant. Towards the end of all of that you and I got into a pretty big argument. I feel kind of bad for just pretending that it didn’t happen. It feels like I’m taking advantage of it.”

               “What did we fight about?” Bill grimaced.

               “Well you weren’t my first soul mate. There was someone a long time ago, but she died because of me. And then you _also_ died because of me. I’m just glad I got you back.” He seemed to catch himself at that. “Ah, sorry. I’m going to head down stairs and make some food, okay?” Dipper nodded and Bill excused himself. Once the taller male left, Dipper sighed. He walked closer to the crib and sat in the neatly painted white chair Bill had put there a few days prior. He rested his chin on the edge of the cradle. The three of them were yawning and gurgling like babies do when they are tired.

               “You guys don’t put up walls around me. You also don’t remember what I was like before. You love me just the way I am, don’t you?” He said in a baby voice, smiling. “What I wouldn’t give to not be hounded for doing something that the old me didn’t do.” He caressed Mizar’s face. “When you guys get older I’ll take you monster hunting, too. Maybe you’ll enjoy the journals just like me.” Bill came up and knocked. “Come in.” Bill came in with a bowl of chocolate cereal. “I thought you were cooking.” He grinned.

               “This _is_ cooking. I swear, until Thanksgiving chocolate cereal was all we ever made.” He handed the bowl to him. “I think Llama and Shooting Star are coming back over here to see the kids.” Dipper nodded and accepted the cereal.

               “I want to learn to cook.” Bill chuckled.

               “Good luck. I’ll help you if you want.” Dipper nodded.

               “Thanks.” An hour or so later Mabel came busting through the door, Mabel sporting a new short hair-cut.

               “How do I look?” She said, twirling fabulously.

               “You look good.” Dipper chuckled. “You didn’t stay gone long.” He pointed out.

               “Pacifica wanted to see the babies; she hasn’t seen them since the second day! Pacifica, hurry up.” Bill went back to his book on the other couch.

               “They’re asleep, so be as quiet as possible.” He said, also returning to his book. Pacifica walked in the door and looked at the two, put off by them being so far apart.

               “Wouldn’t you guys usually be cuddling right now or something?” She asked.

               “Dipper has the mind of a fourteen year old, silly. He’s not worried about cuddling Bill!” Mabel laughed. Dipper blushed and hid behind his book.

               “So do you still like him?” Pacifica asked, she always had been a bit insensitive, blame her upbringing. Bill rose before Dipper could answer.

               “You wanted to see the kids, right? I’ll take you up there.” He said, heading towards the stairs. Dipper felt a bit of guilt because they both knew what his answer would’ve been. At least Bill understood with the circumstances, right? _Right?_ Suddenly Dipper felt very confused and self-conscious. Pacifica followed Bill and Mabel paused for a moment to ruffle his hair, only for him to grab her wrist.

               “What is it, dipping sauce?” She asked. Dipper hesitated.

               “Do you think Bill knows… you know, why I can’t say that I like him? Because it’s not like I hate him I just…” Dipper didn’t know how to explain. Mabel giggled at her brother’s expression.

               “Don’t worry. Bill knows you better than anyone. I’m sure he understands.” But Bill didn’t know the him now better than anyone. He knew the old Dipper- the Dipper that loved him, and cuddled him. It barely even sounded like _him._

“I guess you’re right…” He said, still unsure.

               “I’ll talk to him. But I bet he already knows.” Mabel said, sympathetically before scaling the stairs. Dipper sighed and returned to his novel, feeling the weight grow even larger.


End file.
